Ilvermorny (Livre I)
by Sanashiya
Summary: Lorsque Steve Rogers, le jour de ses 11 ans, reçoit une lettre l'informant qu'il est inscrit à l'école de magie d'Ilvermorny, il a du mal à y croire. Steve n'est qu'un petit garçon frêle et malingre ; comment pourrait-il être un sorcier ? Mais il décide tout de même d'y aller, et heureusement : car sinon, il n'aurait jamais connu Bucky Barnes. [UA Harry Potter - Année 1]
1. Tu seras un sorcier, mon fils

Salut tout le monde !

 **ALORS**. En l'honneur de la sortie de la bande-annonce des Animaux Fantastiques 2 qui m'a rendue toute gaga (je vous jure, j'en ai pleuré devant la classitude de Dumbledore et la musique, j'étais la première surprise), je me suis dit que j'ALLAIS LE FAIRE. Je publie enfin cette fic, écrite il y a un an lors du camp NaNo, et qui dort depuis dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur. JE ME LANCE. **JE VOUS SORS L'AU HARRY POTTER QUE PERSONNE N'AVAIT DEMANDÉ.**

Ceci n'est que le tome 1 d'une looongue série façon Harry Potter, et je ne voulais pas la publier avant d'avoir écrit jusqu'au tome 7, mais j'étais bloquée sur le plot du tome 2, et là, après avoir vu la BA, je me suis dit FUCK IT et j'ai fait du brainstorming pour trouver une solution. Donc j'ai des scénarios extrêmement détaillés écrits pour chaque tome, et il ne me manque plus que la motivation de les écrire, et je me suis dit que si je ne publiais pas ce premier tome, je ne le publierais jamais, je n'écrirais jamais la suite, et cette fic resterait dans mon ordi pour toujouuuurs.

Le prompt vient de mon amie **Ongi** , qui m'a également bieeen bien aidée à créer et vérifier le plot de toutes les années. Merci **Ongi !**

Pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire Stucky précédente, l'ambiance sera _radicalement_ différente, comme vous allez le voir xD (Du moins, au début, parce que ne PAS faire d'angst sur sept tomes, c'est mission impossible pour moi!)

Je vais avoir besoin de beauuuucoup, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de motivation si je veux arriver à la fin de ces sept tomes, alors je compte, comme d'habitude, sur vos coups de pieds au cul ! (Mais au moins, si je m'arrête à la fin du tome 1, vous n'aurez pas de cliffhanger, c'est déjà ça XD)

Alors si vous aimez ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me fera un plaisir fou ! (Et un boost dans la motivation.)

Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais publier TOUS les tomes à la suite sur la même histoire, ou sur plusieurs histoires différentes. (On a le temps de voir venir, vous me direz, mais bon.) Si je publie tout à la suite, **les ratings** (et les tags) **changeront probablement au fur et à mesure**.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma superbe bêta **Meg** ! Merci Meg, you rock, as usual !

Note : Ilvermorny est la version américaine de Poudlard. J'ai basé pas mal de choses sur les données de JKR et des Animaux Fantastiques, mais sinon, j'ai inventé le reste.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

 **~ ILVERMORNY ~**

 **LIVRE 1**

 **Ilvermorny : Le Monde des Sorciers**

.

.oOo.

Chapitre 1 - Tu seras un sorcier, mon fils

.oOo.

.

Steven Grant Rogers avait eu une enfance parfaitement normale – du moins, de son point de vue. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, une vie constituée de bagarres presque hebdomadaires, d'allergies constantes, de rhumes qui duraient de novembre à mars, parfois accompagnés de votre pneumonie occasionnelle, n'était en rien _normale._ Et c'était sans compter toutes les autres petites bizarreries qui accompagnaient Steve Rogers, le vent qui se levait brusquement lorsqu'il était en colère, les portes et les fenêtres qui claquaient toutes seules, les couvercles de poubelles qui s'envolaient. Ses ennemis (et il en avait beaucoup), toujours prompts à la cruauté, disaient qu'il était hanté. Ses camarades restaient à prudente distance de lui. Ses amis n'avaient aucune opinion le sujet, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas – et c'était encore un point qui, selon les autres, l'éloignait de la normalité.

Mais Steve se fichait bien d'avoir des amis, et il se fichait bien d'être "normal". Les deux seules choses qui comptaient dans sa vie étaient sa mère et son matériel à dessin, et tant que ces deux éléments étaient réunis, il se considérait heureux.

Sarah Rogers était probablement la meilleure maman de l'univers. Elle était gentille, elle ne le grondait jamais sans raison, elle sentait bon, et elle faisait la meilleure tarte aux pommes de Brooklyn et peut-être même de New-York tout entier – même meilleure que celles qu'ils achetaient parfois dans les pâtisseries pour son anniversaire quand Sarah n'avait pas le temps de la faire elle-même. Le soir, elle lui racontait des histoires, et quand il était malade, elle posait sa main qui sentait la crème sur son front et elle lui chantait des berceuses. C'était elle qui lui avait acheté son matériel à dessin trois ans plus tôt, pour son huitième anniversaire, et pas un jour ne passait sans que Steve ne l'utilise.

Steve était donc un enfant parfaitement heureux – ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sarah, elle, s'inquiétait à son sujet. Steve avait beau être adorable, poli, gentil, bien élevé, son caractère buté et obstiné l'entraînait parfois dans des situations d'où il était rare qu'il ressorte victorieux. Sarah avait déjà été appelée au moins une vingtaine de fois dans son école primaire pour ramener Steve à la maison, les deux yeux au beurre noir, après une bagarre. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'était pas interdit de prendre la fuite devant des tyrans qui faisaient trois fois sa taille, Steve répondait invariablement que ça ne faisait que les encourager. Sarah soupirait, passait de la pommade sur ses bleus, et le laissait partir chaque matin à l'école avec une angoisse infinie logée au creux de son estomac. Elle l'avait déjà changé cinq fois d'école, sans résultat ; la solution idéale aurait été de le garder à la maison pour lui faire la classe elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner son travail d'infirmière, qui était la seule source de revenus du foyer, puisque le père de Steve était mort seulement quatre mois après la naissance de l'enfant.

Steve posait souvent des questions sur son père, et Sarah ne savait pas répondre à la moitié d'entre elles. La plupart du temps, elle enjolivait l'histoire de sa vie ; en réalité, elle avait connu Joseph à peine six mois avant de tomber enceinte de Steve, et c'était quelqu'un de très secret. Elle ne savait même pas exactement en quoi consistait son travail. Il était employé de bureau, disait-il, pour le gouvernement ; en dehors de ça, elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour lui apporter des réponses, à présent.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, c'était que Steve avait le caractère entêté de son père et son talent pour le dessin (du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était laissé dire, puisqu'il ne le tenait pas d'elle, en tout cas). Il avait ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses longs cils. Elle lui montrait souvent les rares photos de lui qu'elle possédait, et lui racontait les souvenirs qui allaient avec en embellissant les détails.

Elle avait juste gardé un seul secret ; mais il était de taille. À ce jour, Steve ignorait encore que Joseph était un sorcier.

Sarah ne lui avait jamais dit pour une raison simple : elle n'aurait pas su expliquer en quoi ça consistait. Elle n'était même pas certaine de n'avoir pas tout imaginé.

La scène avait eu lieu après la mort de Joseph (un accident de travail, lui avait-on dit) ; deux hommes étranges en robe noire avaient débarqué chez elle, et lui avaient expliqué qu'après le décès de Joseph, la totalité de ses économies à la banque Walscott lui revenait. Sarah n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle banque. Les deux hommes avaient échangé un regard.

— Walscott, avaient-ils répété. La banque des sorciers.

Sarah avait cligné des yeux.

— La banque des quoi ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient à nouveau regardés.

— No-Maj, avait soufflé l'un, et l'autre avait hoché la tête – Sarah n'avait pas compris.

— Madame, avait repris l'autre, votre mari était un sorcier.

Sarah avait cru qu'ils lui faisaient une blague pour Halloween. Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, incrédule, et les hommes lui avaient expliqué qu'elle pouvait choisir de venir retirer l'argent ou bien de le laisser à la banque pour qu'il fructifie jusqu'au jour où son fils aurait onze ans, afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires – il fallait toutefois qu'elle note que la devise des sorciers, les Dragots, n'était pas convertible en dollars. Sarah, hébétée, avait continué à hocher la tête, sans rien comprendre. Les hommes lui avaient donné les détails du compte bancaire de son mari : le numéro de coffre, le code secret. Puis ils étaient partis.

Sarah avait rangé le papier dans un des tiroirs de son secrétaire, elle avait pensé pendant une semaine à toute cette histoire, puis Steve était tombé malade et elle avait oublié. Avec le temps, elle s'était convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un étrange canular.

Elle avait donc continué à vivre comme elle l'avait pu, et elle avait payé de sa poche toutes les dépenses concernant son fils.

Steve allait avoir onze ans. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires pour lui acheter un chevalet, une toile et des peintures, et attendait le quatre juillet avec presque autant d'impatience que son fils. Tout était rigoureusement prévu : le matin, elle ferait des pancakes aux myrtilles, puis elle lui offrirait ses cadeaux ; l'après-midi, ils iraient se balader à Coney Island, et le soir, ils regarderaient les feux d'artifice ensemble. C'était leur tradition annuelle, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait y déroger.

Mais c'était sans compter la lettre.

En soi, le fait de recevoir chez eux une lettre adressée à Steve était étrange ; Steve n'avait pas d'ami, et personne ne lui aurait écrit pour son anniversaire. Mais le plus surprenant, ce fut la façon dont elle arriva. Ils étaient en train de manger leurs pancakes sur le bar, papotant et riant ensemble, Steve ayant déjà ouvert ses cadeaux (il avait réveillé Sarah à six heures du matin exprès, et avait été enchanté par le chevalet), quand brusquement, la lettre se _matérialisa_ à côté de Steve.

Celui-ci la regarda, confondu, et releva la tête vers sa mère.

— C'est toi qui viens de mettre ça là, maman ?

Sarah cligna des yeux, éberluée. Elle avait lavé le plan de travail le matin même, et si Steve ne lui avait pas posé la question, elle aurait probablement cru que c'était _lui_ qui l'y avait mise. Mais la lettre était apparue trop rapidement : le temps de cligner des yeux, et elle était là.

Sans répondre, elle la prit avec hésitation. _Steve Rogers,_ était-il marqué, avec son adresse en dessous.

Brusquement, sans comprendre pourquoi, Sarah se rappela des hommes en robe noire, du compte bancaire, du code secret. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années.

— Je crois que c'est pour toi, mon chéri, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui tendit la lettre, et Steve la prit, interloqué. Il avait beau avoir demandé, il savait que ce n'était pas Sarah qui l'avait posée là. Il l'avait vue _apparaître._

— Qui peut bien m'écrire ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Je ne connais personne.

Il examina attentivement l'enveloppe : le papier était beau, l'écriture ronde, à l'encre violette ; en haut à droite, il y avait un sceau en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, bleu et rouge, autour duquel courait un ruban d'or, sur lequel étaient inscrit les mots _Ilvermorny, École de Magie et Sorcellerie._

— Ilvermorny ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers sa mère.

Sarah n'avait jamais entendu ce nom de sa vie ; elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Lis ce qu'il y a dedans, intima-t-elle.

Steve décacheta l'enveloppe. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs feuilles, couvertes de la même écriture ronde et violette.

— « _Cher Mr. Steve Rogers,_ lut Steve à voix haute, _nous sommes ravis de vous apprendre que vous êtes qualifié d'office en tant qu'élève à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Ilvermorny. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures à vous procurer avant la rentrée, laquelle aura lieu le 1_ _er_ _septembre. Nous attendons votre courrier de confirmation avant le 31 août, dernier délai. Veuillez noter que votre baguette vous sera fournie sur place le jour de la rentrée. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de la marche à suivre, veuillez prendre contact avec l'école en inscrivant votre nom complet ci-contre. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures. Bien à vous, N. J. Fury, directeur adjoint.»_

Steve releva la tête vers sa mère, qui avait l'air tout aussi ébahie que lui. Pendant une minute, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla, puis Steve lâcha finalement :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Sarah était tout aussi perplexe. _École de Magie et de Sorcellerie ?_ D'accord, mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Quelle matière y apprenaient-ils, là-bas ? Et surtout, combien coûtait l'inscription ? Par ailleurs, Sarah avait déjà inscrit Steve dans un collège public à Brooklyn.

Steve retourna la feuille. Derrière, la page était blanche, à l'exception de deux lignes : _Pour plus d'informations, veuillez écrire votre nom complet ici. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures._

La deuxième feuille était une liste de fournitures, que Steve lut d'une voix teintée de stupéfaction.

— _Nous rappelons que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai,_ termina-t-il d'une voix faible. Maman, c'est quoi, ça ? C'est toi qui me fais une blague ?

Il savait bien que non – _il avait vu la lettre apparaître_ – mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

Sarah hésita.

— Je… Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, mais…

— Mais quoi ? pressa Steve lorsque son silence dura trop longtemps. Quoi, maman ?

Sarah haussa les épaules. Que risquait-elle, au fond ? Que son fils la prenne pour une folle, certes – mais Steve était encore un enfant, et les enfants avaient toujours plus de souplesse d'esprit que les adultes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Après la mort de ton père, j'ai reçu la visite de deux hommes. Ils m'ont dit que Joseph était un sorcier.

— Un sorcier ? répéta Steve, éberlué. C'est-à-dire ?

Sarah songea que n'importe quel enfant de onze ans, apprenant que son père était un sorcier, aurait sauté au plafond – rien que l'idée avait de quoi faire rêver un gamin plein d'imagination. Malheureusement, Steve avait toujours été très rationnel, et il aimait que les faits s'accompagnent d'explications.

Explications qu'elle ne possédait pas, évidemment.

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose de plus, à part qu'il possédait de l'argent dans une banque... J'ai cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Je n'y ai plus jamais repensé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Papa était un sorcier ? répéta Steve. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il avait une cape, un chapeau pointu ? Il faisait des tours de magie ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Sarah.

En tout cas, il n'avait jamais rien fait d'étrange devant elle. À présent qu'elle y pensait, cependant, elle se souvenait de quelques détails qui l'avaient surprise à l'époque : il pouvait faire naître un feu ronflant dans une cheminée en cinq secondes à peine, il parvenait à entasser toutes leurs possessions dans un placard où elle aurait juré que tant de cartons ne seraient jamais rentrés, et elle l'avait parfois vu avec une baguette à la main – lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que c'était, il avait ri en disant qu'il se prenait pour un chef d'orchestre. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû.

Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, Steve relut la lettre. Il ne demandait qu'à y croire – une _école de magie !_ – mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. La réalité de Steve, c'était sa mère, ses fournitures d'art, l'école communale, et les poubelles derrière lesquelles il se faisait tabasser dans les ruelles par des tyrans de trois ou quatre ans plus vieux que lui. Les gens comme Steve n'allaient pas dans des _écoles de magie._

— Ils disent qu'on peut les contacter, dit Sarah. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Steve relut le passage en question.

 _Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de la marche à suivre, veuillez prendre contact avec l'école en inscrivant votre nom complet ci-contre. Un de nos employés vous sera dépêché dans les vingt-quatre heures._

— Non, finit-il par dire lentement. C'est probablement une mauvaise blague de la part d'un voisin.

— Steve, dit doucement Sarah. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Non, répéta Steve d'un ton buté. J'irai au collège de quartier à Brooklyn.

D'un geste vif, il rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et Sarah étouffa un soupir. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait la lueur d'obstination qu'elle connaissait si bien, mais en voyant ses doigts frêles replier le papier, ses poignets osseux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette école, _Ilvermorny,_ si elle existait réellement, ne lui fournirait pas de meilleures armes pour se défendre dans la vie qu'une simple école de quartier de Brooklyn.

Néanmoins, lorsque Steve avait décidé quelque chose, il ne revenait que rarement dessus.

— On va toujours à Coney Island, hein ? dit-il à sa mère.

— Oui, Steve, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce. On va toujours à Coney Island.

.oOo.

Sarah pensa à la lettre toute la journée, et Steve aussi, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparla. Ils montèrent dans les manèges de Coney Island, sur l'insistance de Steve et malgré les avertissements de Sarah ( _tu vas vomir, Steve)_ ; Steve vomit effectivement deux fois, mais Sarah lui paya ensuite un hot-dog, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux le soir, Steve avait mal au ventre d'avoir autant ri. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le toit de leur immeuble pour regarder les feux d'artifice (tirés exprès pour lui, disait toujours Steve), et allèrent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Néanmoins, Steve ne rêva ni du chevalet, ni des manèges, ni des feux d'artifice ; il rêva de la lettre, et Sarah aussi.

Sarah travaillait le lendemain, et Steve, qui n'avait pas école, devait rester seul à la maison toute la journée. Il ne lui était pas _explicitement_ interdit de sortir, mais il savait que Sarah n'aimait pas le savoir dans les rues, et comme de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à s'attirer des ennuis (aller à l'école lui en apportait déjà bien assez), il resta chez lui. Avec la lettre.

Elle était toujours posée sur le comptoir et n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

Lentement, Steve la reprit dans ses mains, et étudia le sceau avec attention. _Ilvermorny, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie._

Le contenu de la lettre n'avait pas changé, évidemment. Curieux, Steve l'emmena jusqu'au bureau, et s'installa devant le vieil ordinateur familial, où il ouvrit Google et tapa "Ilvermorny".

Aucun site ne faisait mention d'une quelconque école, et quelle école ne possédait pas son propre site, de nos jours ?

Toutefois, Steve, en fouillant un peu, finit par retrouver le terme, au détour d'un site étrange : _Le Journal des Sorciers Online._ ( _Inscription mensuelle pour seulement un Sergot d'argent !_ indiquait une petite mention à droite). Pour y entrer, il dut cocher une boîte de dialogue étrange : _"Je suis averti que je ne corresponds peut-être pas au public visé par ce site et si tel est le cas, je m'engage à le quitter et à renoncer à toute poursuite judiciaire contre ses auteurs."_

À l'intérieur, toutefois, le mot _Ilvermorny_ faisait son apparition plusieurs fois – et vraiment, c'était un terme trop particulier pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

 _«12 avril : Nouvelle matière à Ilvermorny !_

 _À partir de septembre, les étudiants en septième année à Ilvermorny auront la possibilité de s'inscrire à des cours de Légilimencie-Occlumancie. Ces cours seront dispensés par le psychosorciologue actuel de l'école, Bruce Banner, et seront proposés parmi les autres options au choix de septième année, Animagie, Sorciopolitique et Guérison Magique Avancée. Avec cette nouvelle matière, Ilvermorny pourra assurer un plus gros taux de réussite à l'examen d'entrée de l'École des Aurors, et peut s'enorgueillir de la diversité de son éducation.»_

Steve lut l'article trois fois, bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de _légilimencie, occlumancie,_ ni d'aucun des autres termes bizarres mentionnés, mais de toute évidence, l'auteur mentionnait une _école_ , et qui proposait des matières particulièrement _spécifiques._

Bien sûr, les chances étaient grandes qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une vaste blague, mais autant Steve pouvait y croire en recevant une simple lettre, autant le fait de _créer_ un site web _entier_ juste pour un canular lui paraissait un peu gros.

Il parcourut quelques autres articles. Ilvermorny n'était pas toujours mentionnée, mais les termes _communauté magique_ revenaient fréquemment, et Steve tomba plusieurs fois sur le nom qui était inscrit en bas de sa lettre, _N. J. Fury._ Le _N_ était apparemment l'initiale de _Nicholas,_ et _Nicholas J. Fury_ faisait souvent parler de lui, pour des actions dont Steve ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le mot _MACUSA_ apparaissait aussi très régulièrement.

Steve passa la journée entière à lire le site. Celui-ci se faisait passer pour la version en ligne d'un journal papier, et comme bien d'autres sites du même acabit, Steve ne pouvait lire que les premières lignes des articles payants avant d'être interrompu par une boîte de dialogue qui lui disait de s'inscrire pour un Sergot d'argent.

Steve ne savait pas ce qu'était un Sergot d'argent.

Certains articles étaient gratuits, ceci dit, et Steve les dévora avidement.

Lorsque Sarah rentra à la maison, le soir, Steve n'était plus tout à fait certain que sa lettre soit une blague, mais avant d'en être sûr, il fallait qu'il montre le contenu à sa maman.

Sarah, elle, avait passé une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital ; des patients impatients, du personnel impersonnel, des cadavres trop silencieux et des vivants trop bruyants. Sans compter la terrible chaleur, et la climatisation cassée à son étage, et ce n'était jamais agréable de s'occuper de ses malades en ayant les aisselles et le dos trempés de sueur.

Et puis, la lettre. Tout comme Steve, elle y avait pensé régulièrement, elle avait repensé aux bonhommes en robe noire, et elle s'était demandé quelle était la part de vérité et quelle était la part de canular dans tout ça.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, fourbue, elle eut à peine le temps de retirer ses chaussures que Steve l'entraînait déjà vers le coin informatique.

— Maman, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Après une longue journée de travail, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, mais Steve avait choisi les articles gratuits les plus parlants (même si certains restaient très cryptiques, comme celui qui concernait la matière _Légilimencie-Occlumancie_ ), et Sarah les lut tous.

La chose, dut-elle avouer, avait l'air convaincante.

Mais.

— Steve, dit-elle avec hésitation, tu ne peux pas croire tout ce que tu trouves sur Internet.

— Je sais, répondit Steve, qui était loin d'être naïf. Et c'est possible que la lettre soit un canular. Mais qui irait jusqu'à construire un site entier rien que pour se moquer de moi ?

Sarah se gratta la tête. Il avait raison – c'était pousser la farce un peu loin. Et le site était remarquablement bien fait ; pas du tout du niveau de ces imbéciles qui aimaient tabasser son fils. Celui qui avait inventé tout ça avait vraiment du temps à perdre.

— Alors tu y crois, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler hier.

Steve fit la moue.

— Je sais, mais... Comme tu disais. Ça ne coûte rien.

— Tu veux mettre ton nom sur la feuille ?

— Je… Je crois que oui.

Sarah hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça demain ? Je ne travaille pas. On mettra ton nom sur la feuille, et on attendra de voir ce qui se passe. D'accord ?

— D'accord, dit Steve en hochant la tête.

.oOo.

Steve passa tout le reste de la soirée sur le site. Il n'apprit rien de nouveau, ayant lu tous les articles, mais voir les dates de publication de certains (anciens de plusieurs années) le conforta dans son idée d'essayer. Même s'il s'agissait d'un canular, après tout, il n'y avait que sa fierté en jeu. Certes, elle n'était pas mince – mais Steve avait vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question. _Est-ce que c'est réel ?_

Le lendemain dimanche, à huit heures du matin, d'une main tremblante, il inscrit son nom sur le papier. _Steven Grant Rogers._

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête vers Sarah, qui l'observait.

— Et maintenant ?

Sarah n'en avait aucune idée.

— "Dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures", dit-elle. On n'aura peut-être pas de nouvelles tout de suite.

Steve hocha la tête, mais il alla tout de même s'installer au bord de la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue. Il était à la fois partagé entre l'espoir et la conviction profonde que personne ne viendrait.

À une heure de l'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Steve, qui venait à peine de finir son assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise, sursauta si fort qu'il renversa de la sauce sur son tee-shirt blanc. Sarah se leva immédiatement, et alla décrocher l'interphone.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle tout en maintenant le bouton appuyé.

— _Bonjour, je suis bien chez la famille Rogers ?_ demanda une voix féminine.

— Oui, répondit Sarah, le ventre noué. C'est ici.

— _Je m'appelle Maria Hill, je viens de la part de l'école d'Ilvermorny pour Steven Grant Rogers._

Steve, qui s'était précipité à côté de sa mère pour écouter la conversation, écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère et lui échangèrent un regard.

— Fais-la entrer ! chuchota Steve.

Sarah appuya sur le bouton.

— C'est ouvert. Dixième étage, porte 4B.

— _Je vous remercie,_ dit la voix.

Sarah se tourna vers Steve, et ils se regardèrent avec la même stupéfaction dans le regard.

— Elle a l'air polie, dit Steve d'une voix faible.

— Et adulte, répondit Sarah, qui malgré tout, avait été persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une farce montée par des enfants.

Steve lui jeta un regard étonné, mais l'instant d'après, la sonnette retentissait dans l'appartement.

— Déjà ? murmura Sarah, éberluée. Je viens juste de raccrocher l'interphone !

Elle et Steve savaient que l'ascenseur était notoirement lent, et parcourir les dix étages en moins de dix secondes semblait inconcevable.

Néanmoins, Sarah alla ouvrir, Steve sur ses talons. Maintenant qu'il y avait _vraiment_ quelqu'un, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas un peu mieux rangé l'appartement.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une belle jeune femme, la trentaine, brune aux yeux bleus. Elle était habillée de façon normale, un pantalon de tailleur noir, des escarpins à talons et un chemisier blanc sans manches. Lorsque Sarah ouvrit, elle lui adressa un sourire.

— Vous devez être Mrs. Rogers ? dit-elle en tendant la main. Enchantée. Je m'appelle Maria Hill. Je suis ici pour votre fils, Steven Grant Rogers.

Sarah eut l'impression que sa langue s'était collée à son palais. Elle ne put que hocher la tête convulsivement, et lorsque Steve lui donna un petit coup de coude, elle eut la présence d'esprit de rendre à cette Mme Hill sa poignée de main. Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Après quelques secondes de silence, toutefois, elle pencha la tête, toujours en souriant, et demanda :

— Puis-je entrer ?

— Oh ! s'exclama Sarah. Bien sûr, mon dieu, pardonnez-moi. Entrez. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait vraiment, je n'ai pas rangé…

Maria Hill entra d'un pas posé dans l'appartement, et adressa à Sarah un regard surpris.

— Vous ne pensiez pas que quelqu'un viendrait ? Mais vous avez mis le nom de Steven sur le papier.

— Je, euh, je…

Sans attendre sa réponse, Maria Hill tourna la tête vers Steve et lui adressa un autre sourire.

— C'est toi, Steven, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve, qui n'avait pas peur d'interpeler des adolescents de quinze ou seize ans lorsqu'il les prenait en flagrant délit de tyrannie, se retrouva brusquement aussi muet que sa mère un instant plus tôt, et fut seulement capable de hocher la tête.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je serai un de tes professeurs à Ilvermorny. Si tu acceptes d'y venir, bien entendu, mais entre nous, je te le conseille. Il vaut mieux apprendre le plus tôt possible à maîtriser la magie.

— La… La magie ? bredouilla Steve.

— La magie ? répéta sa mère.

Maria Hill eut un sourire. Sarah avait oublié de refermer la porte derrière elle ; Maria sortit de son sac à main une longue baguette (de loin trop grande pour rentrer dans le petit sac, nota Sarah), et l'agita sans un mot. À côté de Sarah, la porte d'entrée se referma doucement.

— Pardonnez-moi, sourit Hill, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Sarah et Steve restèrent absolument immobiles, muets de stupeur, et Maria Hill sembla décider qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui prenne les choses en main.

— Serait-il possible de s'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Ce serait plus confortable. J'ai l'impression que les explications seront longues.

— Oh, mon dieu, bien sûr, bafouilla Sarah, retrouvant brusquement les instincts d'hôtesse de maison qui l'avaient désertée. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le canapé. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau, de la citronnade, du soda ?

Elle-même avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant, mais il n'était que treize heures, et elle n'osa pas proposer de l'alcool à son invitée.

— Une citronnade, s'il vous plaît, répondit Maria poliment.

— Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit Sarah en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Maria, restée seule avec Steve, lui fit un petit signe de tête en direction du canapé, et Steve la suivit.

— Alors, Steven, dit-elle. Tu viens d'avoir onze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, dit Steve, très intimidé.

— Et tu as reçu ta lettre pour Ilvermorny le jour de ton anniversaire.

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas de sorcier dans ton entourage, je suppose ?

Cette fois, Steve resta silencieux. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu que toute l'affaire n'était pas une blague. Maria lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

— Je comprends. C'est perturbant, quand on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour tout t'expliquer.

Sarah revint un instant plus tard avec un verre de citronnade pour Maria ; elle avait complètement oublié de se servir elle-même et son fils. Maria agita sa baguette, et deux verres semblables au sien apparurent sur la table. Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Steve recula légèrement dans son fauteuil.

— Commençons par le début, dit Maria. Tu es un sorcier, Steven.

— Steve, corrigea-t-il. Je préfère.

— Très bien, sourit Maria. Steve. Tu es un sorcier. Ta maman, de toute évidence, est une No-Maj ; mais ton père Joseph était un sorcier. Il a fait ses études à Ilvermorny, comme tous les autres sorciers des États-Unis. Pour tout te dire, il était même dans ma classe.

— Mon père… était dans votre classe ?

— Oh oui, dit calmement Maria. C'était un élève doué. Je m'entendais bien avec lui. J'ai été navrée d'apprendre sa mort. Toutes mes condoléances, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête en direction de Sarah.

— Il avait… des pouvoirs magiques ? continua Steve.

— Oui. Tu vois, Steve, il y a des gens qui naissent sans pouvoir magique ; entre nous, on les appelle les No-Majs. Et il y en a d'autres, comme toi et moi, qui naissons avec. C'est une sorte de don, comme ceux qui naissent avec un talent pour le chant, pour la danse, pour la musique ; mais notre don à nous est infiniment plus dangereux, et peut se retourner contre nous si nous n'apprenons pas très vite à le maîtriser. C'est pourquoi Ilvermorny existe. C'est une école de magie où tu apprends à maîtriser ton pouvoir.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, avec ce pouvoir ? demanda Steve, toujours éberlué.

— Beaucoup de choses, sourit Maria. Lancer des sortilèges, notamment.

— Des sortilèges ? Comme quoi ?

— Oh, il y en a de toutes sortes, dit Maria d'un ton aimable. _Evanesco,_ ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette en direction du tee-shirt de Steve – l'instant d'après, la tache de sauce bolognaise avait disparu.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Sarah s'étouffa avec une gorgée de citronnade.

— C'est dingue, murmura Steve. Vous pouvez faire d'autres choses comme ça ?

— Bien sûr, dit Maria. _Ordonam_.

Aussitôt, tout autour d'eux, divers objets se mirent à traverser la pièce pour aller retrouver leur place originelle. Sarah lâcha son verre de citronnade sur le sol.

— _Reparo_ , murmura Maria.

Le verre se reforma et Maria le posa sur la table. Puis elle fit disparaître la citronnade renversée et emplit à nouveau le verre intact.

— Alors ça, c'est pratique, dit Sarah d'une voix faible.

Maria lui adressa un sourire.

— Plutôt, oui, admit-elle avant de se retourner vers Steve. Il y a des tas d'autres sortilèges, Steve, et tu les découvriras au cours de ta scolarité. Il y a une matière entière qui leur est consacrée.

— Quelles sont les autres matières ? demanda Steve, qui commençait à dépasser son incrédulité et à tomber dans le domaine de l'excitation. _Légilimencie-Occlumancie ?_

Maria lui adressa un regard surpris.

— Je suis surprise que tu saches ça. Cette option n'est accessible qu'en dernière année d'études.

— Je l'ai lu sur un site, avoua Steve. _Le Journal Des Sorciers Online._

— Oh ! sourit Maria. C'est notre gazette hebdomadaire la plus célèbre. Beaucoup de sorciers la lisent. La création du site a soulevé un véritable tollé, à cause du secret de la communauté magique, mais les No-Majs sont de toute façon persuadés que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries, alors…

— Le secret de la communauté magique ?

— Oui. Tu vois, Steve, il y a une règle importante à respecter quand on est un sorcier, ou qu'on est un No-Maj connaissant un sorcier, comme ta maman : il ne faut parler de la communauté magique à personne. Déjà, parce que personne ne te croirait, et ensuite, parce qu'il y a eu plusieurs guerres sanglantes entre sorciers et No-Majs par le passé et qu'elles ne se sont bien terminées pour personne. Une décision a été prise : laisser les No-Majs à leur ignorance. Ils n'ont pas peur de nous, et nous ne nous mêlons pas de leur vie.

— Mais… ça se remarque, non ? Quand on est sorcier ? Je veux dire, il y a forcément des signes.

— Il suffit d'être discret, répondit Maria. Bien sûr, oui, parfois, ça se remarque. Mais les No-Majs ont tendance à penser qu'ils ont tout imaginé. L'important, c'est qu'ils ne commencent pas à devenir soupçonneux. Et s'il faut, il existe aussi des sortilèges et des potions d'Amnésie.

— Pour leur faire tout oublier ? demanda Steve, incrédule.

— Bien sûr. Il faut parfois l'utiliser, en dernier recours. C'est pour leur bien et le nôtre, tu comprends ?

— Je crois…

Maria eut un sourire.

— Tu en sauras plus à Ilvermorny.

— Euh… Si je puis me permettre, intervint Sarah d'une voix timide, combien coûte l'inscription ? Je ne suis pas sûre de…

— Ilvermorny est gratuite, assura Maria d'un ton bienveillant. Nous sommes la seule école des États-Unis, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser des élèves à notre porte ; un sorcier qui n'apprend pas à maîtriser sa magie peut devenir très instable et dangereux. C'est bien pour le bien de notre communauté, pour ainsi dire. Les seuls frais sont ceux des fournitures, dont vous avez reçu une liste avec la lettre d'acceptation.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis inscrit à Ilvermorny ? demanda Steve. Je n'ai fait aucune demande.

— Où peut-on acheter les fournitures scolaires ? dit Sarah en même temps. Je suppose qu'on ne les trouve pas dans la première papèterie venue.

Hill eut un sourire, et se tourna d'abord vers Steve.

— Tous les sorciers des États-Unis sont inscrits à Ilvermorny depuis leur naissance, répondit Hill. Pour les fournitures, il y a plusieurs endroits où s'en procurer, dont un ici, à New York. Il s'agit d'une rue à Manhattan qui est cachée au regard des No-Majs. Je vous indiquerai ensuite comment vous y rendre. D'autres questions ?

— Où est Ilvermorny ? Comment est-ce qu'on y va ? demanda Steve.

— Ilvermorny se situe en haut du mont Greylock, dans le Massachussetts. Bien entendu, l'école est cachée par des sortilèges aux yeux des No-Majs et même des sorciers. On ne peut y accéder que par les Portes.

À entendre la déférence dans sa voix, Steve comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une porte ordinaire.

— Il y a plusieurs Portes réparties dans tous les États-Unis. Une à New-York, une à Washington, où se trouve le siège de notre gouvernement de sorciers, MACUSA, une à San Francisco, et ainsi de suite. Et il y en a une juste devant Ilvermorny. Toutes ces portes sont reliées entre elles par notre Gardien des Portes, Heimdall ; pour venir à Ilvermorny, les élèves doivent passer par ces portes. La porte pour Ilvermorny n'est pas toujours ouverte, mais elle le sera le 1er septembre, de 9h à 16h. Tu dois te trouver à la Porte de Manhattan avant 16h dernier délai, sinon Heimdall la refermera et tu ne pourras pas passer. Il faudra que tu envoies un courrier, et ce sera compliqué. Sois à l'heure.

Intimidé, Steve hocha la tête.

— Le trajet est gratuit ? demanda Sarah avec hésitation.

— Oui, absolument, répondit Maria. Seuls les élèves ont le droit de se rendre à Ilvermorny, ceci dit.

— Oh, dit Sarah d'une petite voix. Je comprends.

— À leur arrivée à Ilvermorny, les élèves doivent passer par ce qu'on appelle la Répartition. Il y a quatre maisons à Ilvermorny, chacune valorisant des compétences différentes des trois autres, et les élèves y sont tous répartis. Après la Répartition, ils doivent choisir leur baguette magique.

— On ne peut pas faire de magie sans baguette ? demanda Steve.

— Si, quand on est très doué et très expérimenté, sourit Hill. La baguette te permet de canaliser ton pouvoir magique. Tu ne pourras pas faire sans, au début.

Steve hocha la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Steve, dit brusquement Maria, je ne peux pas m'éterniser. J'ai un autre rendez-vous après. Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur le monde des sorciers, tu peux lire _Le Journal des Sorciers,_ c'est un bon tremplin.

— J'ai déjà lu tous les articles gratuits, avoua Steve piteusement.

Maria lâcha un petit rire et ouvrit son sac à main.

— Tiens, je te donne l'édition du jour.

Elle sortit de son tout petit sac ( _vraiment_ tout petit, nota Sarah) un journal en papier replié qu'elle tendit à Steve. Celui-ci le prit respectueusement.

— Les photos bougent, dit-il d'un ton émerveillé.

— Eh oui, sourit Maria. C'est comme ça, chez nous. On préfère ça aux photos immobiles. Tu peux le garder, je l'ai déjà lu. Je vais t'expliquer comment te rendre à Hornwall Street – c'est la rue magique de New-York.

Elle fit apparaître de nulle part une feuille de papier et un crayon et commença à noter des instructions.

— Prendre le train F à York Street, marmonna-t-elle tout en écrivant, puis…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle tendit la feuille à Steve.

— Quand tu sortiras du métro à Penn Station, tu devras trouver une boutique qui s'appelle "Hornwall Music Shop". Je t'ai dessiné un plan. Une fois dans la boutique, tu iras trouver le propriétaire, et tu lui diras que tu cherches la partition de _Summertime_ à la guitare électrique. Il te répondra qu'il ne l'a pas, mais que tu peux aller voir sur Hornwall Street, et tu répondras oui. Il te fera passer sur Horwall Street. Ce ne sera pas très compliqué, tu verras.

Steve hocha la tête, serrant le plan dans ses mains comme si c'était un trésor.

— Une fois là-bas, dit Hill, tu trouveras toutes sortes de boutiques où acheter tes affaires.

— Et la banque Walscott ? demanda Sarah. Apparemment, Joseph y avait des économies.

— Elle se trouve là-bas aussi, oui. Vous ne pourrez pas la rater, c'est un grand bâtiment. Vous avez son numéro de compte ?

— Des hommes avec des robes noires sont venus me le donner après sa mort.

— Probablement les banquiers, dit Maria. Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez encore besoin de mon aide, mais si c'est le cas, servez-vous de la même feuille que vous avez utilisée pour le me contacter. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui, dit Steve en hochant la tête.

— Très bien, sourit Maria. Si tout se passe bien, on se reverra à Ilvermorny, Steve. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Mrs Rogers, passez une bonne journée.

— Vous aussi, croassa Sarah.

Maria Hill inclina une dernière fois la tête, puis, brutalement, elle disparut de leur vue. Steve poussa une exclamation choquée, et Sarah recula d'un pas.

— Elle a _disparu ?_ lança Steve.

Sarah regarda dans le reste de l'appartement, et jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre ; Maria Hill n'était visible nulle part.

— On dirait bien.

— Waouh, dit Steve avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est génial ! Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça, maman ?

Pour la première fois de la journée, Sarah s'autorisa à lâcher un sourire.

— J'espère que oui, Steve. J'espère de tout mon cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Sarah avait enfin de l'espoir.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà les gens, le premier chapitre d'Ilvermorny, tome 1 !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A la prochaine !


	2. Bucky Barnes

Salut tout le monde !

Merci infiniment pour votre accueil chaleureux, et merci pour vos reviews, **LonelyD, Minaerin, xNessie, Pilgrim, Julindy, Reyen, Maya, Nagron, Eleb, Zelda, MeliLaRévoltée, Titou Douh, MissSev, Wasab, Meg, Clairaice et Ongi !**

Et pour mes anonymes :

 **LeenaYa :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, du coup.

 **Bacha-Houston** : Je pense que c'est ta première en effet :D Merci ! Pour le scénario clair et cohérent, pour le coup j'ai pas de mérite, c'est **Ongi** qui m'a donné le prompt. ^^ (Et pour les autres fics, je le tire toujours d'ailleurs d'une façon ou d'une autre XD). Et pour le fait de finir mes histoires... Je m'y applique, oui ! J'en ai encore une en cours, mais dans la mesure du possible, par respect pour les lecteurs, je n'aime pas laisser une fic inachevée. (C'est dur, parfois XD) STUCKY IS LIFE, YES! (Et t'inquiète pas sinon, j'aime les gros pavés ! :D) Merci beaucoup !

 **Rhea :** Ma petite Rhea :D Moi aussiiii j'adore les AU Harry Potter ! (Tu me diras, j'aime toutes sortes d'AU...) Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit, j'ai fini le tome 1, donc au lieu de le laisser végéter, autant le mettre en ligne. ^^ (Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini les sept tomes, mais si je me suis dit que si j'avais pas un certain retour j'allais vite me décourager XD) OUI la bande-annonce était géniale ! J'en étais toute retournée, alors que le premier film m'avait plu mais pas hyper emballée non plus xD

Voilà ! Je suis super heureuse que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite aussi. C'est plutôt tranche de vie, ce premier tome, donc on verra si ça vous botte !

Pour la publication, je ne sais pas si elle sera très régulière, mais j'essaierai de ne jamais mettre plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre !

 **Note** : les Maisons d'Ilvermorny sont Thunderbird, Wampus, Pukwudgie et Horned Serpent, dont la traduction serait Oiseau-Tonnerre, Womatou, Puckwoodgénie et Serpent Cornu. Comme je trouve généralement les traductions moches à l'exception de la dernière, j'ai fait un petit mix des noms anglais et français, donc ne soyez pas étonnés. **LICENCE ARTISTIQUE ftw.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.oOo.

Bucky Barnes

.oOo.

.

Lorsque Steve émergea de Pennsylvania Station, le premier jour des vacances scolaires, quinze jours après son anniversaire, il n'en menait pas large. Sarah était venue avec lui, évidemment, mais tout adulte qu'elle était, la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux l'intimidait autant que son fils, et ils se hâtèrent tous les deux de se diriger vers la sortie et de partir à la recherche du magasin de musique.

— Là-bas, maman, finit par dire Steve en pointant du doigt l'enseigne blanche et noire "Hornwall Music Shop".

La timidité ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter vers la boutique et Sarah le suivit à pas plus mesurés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils n'hésitèrent qu'un instant.

— Tu as ta liste ? demanda Sarah pour la millième fois.

— Oui, maman, c'est bon.

Puis Steve poussa la porte.

À l'intérieur, comparé à la fournaise qui régnait dehors, il faisait agréablement frais. L'air climatisé bourdonnait doucement, et le magasin, au sol et aux murs blancs, à peine décoré de quelques petites touches de noir, était presque vide. Un bruit de clochette retentit quand ils entrèrent.

Un instant plus tard, un petit homme rebondi et moustachu se dirigeait vers eux en souriant.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

— Je voudrais la partition de _Summertime_ pour guitare électrique, récita Steve parfaitement.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

— Oh. Hornwall Street ?

Steve hocha la tête.

— Suivez-moi.

L'homme les entraîna dans un couloir, où il y avait de nombreux instruments accrochés au mur, dont certains que Steve n'avait jamais vus, et demanda tout en marchant :

— Première année à Ilvermorny ?

— Oui, répondit Steve.

— Tu verras, tu t'amuseras bien. Ilvermorny, c'est la meilleure école du monde. Ne laisse personne d'autre te convaincre du contraire.

Malgré son trac, Steve eut un petit sourire.

— J'ai hâte de découvrir ça.

Au bout du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, que l'homme ouvrit, et qui donnait sur un bureau vide, avec une autre porte au fond.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Jon Elwood.

— Moi, c'est Steve Rogers.

— Enchanté, Rogers. Bienvenue sur Hornwall Street.

Au-dessus de la porte, au fond du bureau, se trouvait un cadran rond comme une tarte, avec quatre parts de différentes couleurs, et une petite flèche indiquant la part qui se trouvait vers le haut, la rouge. Steve et sa mère le fixèrent (c'était le seul objet de couleur de la pièce, peinte en blanc comme le reste du magasin), mais Elwood n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur un petit débarras, mais la referma sans y entrer. Puis il tira la poignée vers lui et la tourna sur la gauche, et sur le cadran, les quatre parts pivotèrent dans le même sens ; la flèche, au-dessus du cadran, indiquait maintenant la part verte. Lorsqu'Elwood ouvrit à nouveau la porte, elle ne donnait plus sur un débarras, mais sur une longue pièce sombre. Elwood hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

— Par ici, dit-il en indiquant la pièce.

Stupéfait, Steve passa la porte. Elle n'avait rien du débarras qu'il avait vu un instant plus tôt. Certes, il ne l'avait aperçu que brièvement, mais il avait eu le temps de voir des cartons entassés sur des étagères, un sol en linoléum. Ici, rien de tout ça ; ils étaient dans une grande pièce entièrement vide, vaguement poussiéreuse, au plancher et aux murs en bois foncé, et il y avait des vitres un peu sales au fond qui donnaient sur une rue ensoleillée où Steve voyait les gens flâner.

— Hornwall Street, dit Elwood. C'est ici. C'est votre première fois ?

Steve était tellement fasciné qu'il n'écouta même pas la question – ce fut Sarah qui répondit pour lui.

— Oui. Mon fils est un sorcier, mais je suis une… une _No-Maj_.

Elwood eut un sourire.

— Aucune honte à ça, quoi qu'on en dise. Vous allez voir, Hornwall Street ne ressemble à rien de ce que vous connaissez.

— Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, dit Sarah d'une voix faible.

Sans écouter la conversation, Steve s'approcha de la vitrine. La rue était plutôt large, et pavée, et les gens, malgré la chaleur, étaient habillés avec des capes et des chapeaux pointus. Ils transportaient de larges paquets, et parfois même des balais ou des chouettes. Steve en resta bouche bée.

— C'est fou, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Avant toute chose, vous pouvez aller à la banque. Normalement, les échanges de devises n'ont pas lieu, mais pour les enfants de No-Majs, la banque fait parfois des exceptions.

— Mon mari était sorcier… apparemment, dit Sarah avec hésitation. Il paraît qu'il nous a laissé de l'argent sorcier.

— Oh ! s'exclama Elwood. Parfait, alors. La banque est au milieu de la rue, vous ne pourrez pas la rater. Elle s'appelle Walscott. Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, en ce moment. Les gens sont partis en vacances. Le rush, c'est plutôt vers la fin de l'été, mais je suppose que le petit gars était impatient ?

 _Impatient_ ne suffisait même pas à décrire ce que ressentait Steve. _Impatient,_ c'était le jour de son anniversaire, avant de découvrir son cadeau, ou quand il avait fait un beau dessin qu'il voulait montrer à sa mère. Steve n'était pas _impatient._ Il était _extatique._

Et il n'était même pas encore sorti dans la rue.

Il tira sur la manche de sa mère.

— Allez, on y va !

Elwood eut un petit sourire.

— Amusez-vous bien, et à tout à l'heure pour le retour, je suppose ! Repassez quand vous voulez. La boutique est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !

Sarah hocha la tête, et eut à peine le temps de remercier l'homme que Steve l'entraînait déjà dehors.

Elwood avait raison : ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de pareil. Les boutiques avaient des noms, des allures différentes, et vendaient, ci des chaudrons, des nécessaires à potions, là des chouettes, des chats, ou encore des balais, des capes, des baguettes magiques. Sarah, qui aimait beaucoup la littérature fantasy, eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un monde médiéval étrange. Steve, lui, eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le pays de ses rêves.

— Bon, dit Sarah avec hésitation, d'abord, il faut aller à la banque…

Dans son monde, aller à la banque était un cauchemar inénarrable. Chaque visite au banquier, chaque _appel téléphonique_ , signifiait des nuits blanches d'angoisse. Le fait d'être une mère célibataire gagnant relativement peu sa vie jouait certainement énormément ; toujours était-il que le mot _banque_ suffisait à lui serrer la gorge et lui rendre les mains moites. Et bien entendu, même si ce monde-ci n'était pas le sien, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de Steve qu'il se présente au comptoir tout seul et réclame son dû.

Ce qu'il fit, pourtant. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Éberluée, Sarah le vit entrer dans l'énorme bâtiment à colonnades qui portait en gros et en doré le nom de Walscott, et se diriger vers la réception : elle dut trottiner pour le rattraper.

Derrière le bureau, un homme brun vêtu d'un chapeau pointu se tourna vers lui.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Je suis venu consulter le compte de mon père, dit Steve d'un ton sûr de lui.

À quelques pas derrière lui, Sarah le regardait, ébahie – et pour la première fois, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Son petit cœur tendre de maman menaça d'exploser de fierté et de tendresse.

Derrière le comptoir, en revanche, l'employé n'avait absolument rien à faire de ses états d'âme.

— Quel est son numéro de coffre ?

— 19187, répondit Steve. Joseph Rogers.

— Le code secret ?

Le code secret était un signe relativement complexe, que Steve, qui l'avait étudié à la maison, traça du bout du doigt sur la tablette de pierre que l'homme lui tendit, comme s'il savait d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire. Sarah n'aurait probablement pas eu la même réactivité.

— Tout semble en ordre, finit par dire l'employé. Quelqu'un va vous conduire à votre coffre. Si vous voulez bien patienter sur le côté.

Steve hocha la tête, et Sarah et lui se dirigèrent vers les rangées de chaises alignées le long de l'un des murs.

— Tu te débrouilles comme un chef, murmura Sarah lorsqu'ils s'assirent.

Steve lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et murmura :

— Jusqu'ici, je n'y croyais pas trop, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est _vrai_ , j'ai envie de faire partie de tout ça, moi aussi.

Sarah hocha la tête. Pendant un instant, elle éprouva une étrange jalousie à l'idée que son fils ait accès à tout ce monde inconnu, plein de magie, tandis qu'elle était condamnée à se faire vomir dessus par des patients irritables probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ; mais par-dessus tout, elle était heureuse pour lui, et l'élan d'envie ne dura pas.

Steve, lui, observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec des grands yeux. Le hall d'entrée de la banque, où ils se trouvaient, était immense : les murs et le sol étaient en marbre rutilant ; le plafond, qui était en fait un toit vitré bombé et rectangulaire qui laissait voir le ciel, était si haut qu'on aurait pu y loger un immeuble de cinq étages ; le soleil se déversait à flots, illuminant les statues d'or et les tableaux accrochés au mur. Il y avait une fontaine d'eau turquoise en plein milieu de la pièce, dont les jets d'eau alambiqués, en pleine lumière, scintillaient continuellement. Steve avait l'impression d'être dans un musée. Depuis sa chaise, sur un des côtés du hall, il pouvait regarder les gens entrer ou sortir, pressés, habillés de capes de différentes couleurs, de chapeaux petits ou longs. Certains, comme sa mère et lui, étaient habillés normalement ; les plus jeunes, en général.

D'autres gens attendaient sur les chaises ; Steve se tourna pour les étudier. Un peu plus loin, deux jumelles blondes se tenaient à côté de leur père, sagement assises, attendant qu'on les appelle ; plus loin encore dans la rangée, un garçon brun qui devait probablement avoir l'âge de Steve jouait tranquillement avec ses deux petites sœurs, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de cinq et huit ans.

Steve l'observa : de l'index, il dirigeait une boule ressemblant à une mandarine, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son doigt, qui ne tombait jamais et qui ne cessait jamais de tourner. Agile, il faisait sauter la mandarine de doigt en doigt, sans jamais la toucher ni la faire tomber. À l'inverse de Steve, les fillettes n'avaient absolument pas l'air impressionnées.

Puis, comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait, le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, et Steve fut saisi – il avait déjà vu son visage quelque part. Ils s'observèrent un instant, de loin, puis le garçon eut un grand sourire, et Steve le reconnut : il était dans son école.

— Maman, dit-il en poussant Sarah du coude, le garçon là-bas, je le connais.

— On ne montre pas du doigt, le réprimanda Sarah, tout en tournant néanmoins la tête vers le garçon qu'il indiquait.

— Mais je le connais, insista Steve. On est dans la même école.

— Vraiment ? Quelle drôle de coïncidence. Enfin, je suppose qu'il y a plus de sorciers qui courent les rues qu'on ne l'imagine.

— Il s'appelle Bucky Barnes, dit Steve. Je lui ai déjà parlé une ou deux fois. Il m'a aidé pendant une bagarre, un jour.

Silencieusement, Sarah remercia le ciel que Steve, de toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu rencontrer dans son monde magique, soit tombé sur ce Bucky à la place de l'un de ces enfants qui aimaient le frapper. C'était probablement bon signe.

— Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, un employé de la banque en robe de sorcier noire apparut devant eux pour leur demander de le suivre. Steve jeta un dernier regard à Bucky, qui lui adressa un petit signe, puis il suivit l'homme.

Pour accéder aux coffres, ils utilisèrent le même genre de porte à cadran que celle du magasin de musique – mais celle-ci était bien plus sécurisée, avec deux gardes à l'air sombre de chaque côté. L'employé qui les conduisait leur montra une sorte de laissez-passer, et l'un des deux gardes fit tourner la poignée, activant le cadran au-dessus de la porte. Les couleurs étaient différentes, et il n'y en avait pas quatre, mais une bonne quinzaine.

Le cadran tourna jusqu'à ce que la flèche du haut désigne la part blanche, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un long couloir. L'homme leur fit signe de les suivre, et les emmena jusqu'au coffre n°19187. Il s'agissait en fait d'une grande porte, avec une tablette de pierre sur le côté, similaire à celle que l'employé de la réception avait montrée à Steve. Celui-ci n'hésita pas, et traça le symbole secret dessus.

La porte de pierre s'ouvrit avec un grand bruit, et Steve et Sarah échangèrent un regard.

Steve ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, à vrai dire. Sarah, qui n'imaginait l'argent que sous forme de billets ou de chèques, fut profondément surprise de voir de véritables pièces d'or et d'argent s'entasser, bien rangées au fond de la pièce.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette monnaie ? osa-t-elle demander à l'homme qui les avait conduits.

Celui-ci, bien moins sympathique qu'Elwood, lui jeta un regard froid, mais répondit néanmoins :

— Les pièces d'or sont appelées des Dragots d'or. Celles d'argent, des Sergots, et les petites en bronze, des Lunites. Comptez vingt à trente Dragots pour le prix des fournitures scolaires.

— Merci de la précision, marmonna-t-elle, embarrassée.

— Et si jamais j'ai besoin de plus pendant l'année ? demanda Steve.

— Garde en tête que je ne pourrai pas te payer tes fournitures avec mon argent normal, fit remarquer Sarah. Il faudra tenir toute ta scolarité sur ce qui se trouve ici.

La remarque était tout à fait juste, et Steve, qui s'était cru riche en découvrant des piles d'or dans son coffre, déchanta légèrement. Mais comme c'était un enfant rationnel, il ne tarda pas à admettre la solidité du raisonnement de Sarah, et ne mit dans son sac qu'une trentaine de Dragots d'or. Quant à Sarah, d'après son propre décompte, ainsi que le total de ses économies ajusté que lui donna l'employé de la banque lorsqu'il eut fait son retrait, elle songea que Steve n'aurait probablement pas suffisamment d'argent pour tenir sept ans de scolarité ; mais chaque problème en son temps.

— On va d'abord acheter tes fournitures, et on reviendra ici s'il s'avère que ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-elle à son fils.

Steve hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, Bucky Barnes et sa famille n'étaient plus assis dans le hall, et Steve, accompagné de Sarah, alla acheter les fournitures sur sa liste les unes après les autres.

— Ils disent qu'on peut amener un animal, dit Steve. Une chouette, ou un chat, ou un crapaud.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

— Et tu en veux un ?

Steve était allergique aux poils de chats, il avait horreur des crapauds, et l'idée de posséder une _chouette_ paraissait profondément inconcevable.

— Non, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est trop de responsabilités.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à acheter les manuels scolaires, le chaudron (Sarah avait du mal à imaginer de quelle façon ils allaient bien pouvoir transporter ça dans le métro jusqu'à Brooklyn sans se faire remarquer), les fioles, les balances, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que l'uniforme.

L'intérieur de la boutique était presque vide, et le tailleur arriva vers eux avec un sourire.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

Il était si parfaitement cliché, dans sa cape à rayures, avec son porte-épingles au poignet, sa moustache fine et son accent français, que Sarah eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Steve ne sembla absolument pas perturbé.

— J'ai besoin d'un uniforme, dit-il. Deux, en fait, ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un regard à sa liste.

— Pour Ilvermorny, bien sûr ? demanda l'homme. Ce sera vite fait. Je vais juste prendre quelques rapides mesures.

L'uniforme d'Ilvermorny, pour les garçons, se composait d'un pantalon à carreaux bleu marine et rouges, d'un gilet rouge avec un nœud gordien brodé sur la poitrine, et d'une cape du même bleu que le pantalon ; la cape de l'uniforme d'hiver tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, tandis que celle de l'uniforme d'été s'arrêtait au niveau des hanches. Les deux avaient des capuches. Les extrémités des manches étaient ourlées de chaque côté d'une bande qui avait l'apparence du velours blanc, large d'une dizaine de centimètres, et les bords de la cape et de la capuche étaient bordées du même tissu. La cravate était également blanche.

— C'est juste provisoire, dit le tailleur. Quand vous serez Réparti, les liserés et la cravate prendront la couleur de votre Maison.

— La couleur de ma maison ? répéta Steve sans comprendre.

— Oui. Orange, vert, turquoise, violet. Ce sont les couleurs des quatre Maisons d'Ilvermorny.

— Oh. D'accord.

— Je vous le fais assez large, au cas où vous grandiriez en cours d'année. Avec les adolescents, c'est difficile de prévoir à quel point la poussée de croissance frappera… Revenez dans une heure, ce sera terminé.

Steve retourna donc dans la rue avec sa mère, et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à observer le reste des boutiques avec intérêt, et à se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir tel ou tel objet.

— Je suppose que les balais ne sont pas pour nettoyer le sol, dit Sarah en observant un balai nommé _Starlight Seven_ dans une vitrine.

— Ce sont des balais de course, dit une voix derrière eux. Pour jouer au Quidditch.

Steve et sa mère se retournèrent tous les deux vers Bucky Barnes, qui les regardait en souriant.

— Steve, c'est bien ça ? dit-il, les yeux posés sur le blond. Je m'appelle Bucky.

— Je sais, murmura Steve, brusquement intimidé.

— On est dans la même école, dit Bucky avec un grand sourire.

— Je sais, répéta Steve. Tu vas à Ilvermorny, toi aussi ?

— Oui ! Première année. J'ai hâte. Je suis le premier de ma famille à y aller. En dehors de mes parents, évidemment.

— Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?

— Oui. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas recevoir ma lettre, d'être un No-Maj avec deux parents sorciers, mais je l'ai eue le jour de mon anniversaire, en mars.

Bucky jeta un regard à Sarah.

— Vous êtes une No-Maj ?

— Malheureusement oui.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi déprimer, sourit Bucky. Ce sont deux vies différentes, c'est tout.

Sarah ne répondit pas que de ce qu'elle en avait vu pour l'instant, elle aurait largement préféré faire partie de cette vie que de l'autre. Bucky essayait probablement de la réconforter, à sa façon.

— Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

— Ils achètent des livres avec mes sœurs. Ma mère passe toujours des heures dans les librairies, alors je suis sorti.

— C'est quoi, le Quidditch ? demanda Steve.

— C'est le sport des sorciers. Ça se joue sur des balais volants. C'est génial, tu vas voir ! Il y aura des matchs à Ilvermorny. Chaque Maison a sa propre équipe. J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe, mais les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer. Hé, tu vas partir par la Porte de Manhattan, non ? Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

— Je… Euh… Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Porte, admit Steve.

Il avait complètement oublié de demander à Maria Hill, et celle-ci ne lui avait rien précisé.

— Elle se trouve ici, dit Bucky, plus loin sur Hornwall Street. Pas difficile à trouver, mais on pourra y aller ensemble, si tu veux.

— Euh… D'accord, marmonna Steve, embarrassé.

Un peu loin dans la rue, la mère de Bucky cria son nom, et celui-ci leur adressa un grand sourire.

— Je dois y aller. À plus, Steve ! Rendez-vous le 1er septembre à l'arrêt de train York Street à 10h!

— O-Ok, bafouilla Steve, stupéfait.

Bucky détala aussitôt, et Steve tourna la tête vers sa mère, qui haussa les épaules.

— Il a l'air gentil, dit-elle.

 _Bavard,_ songea-t-elle in petto, _mais gentil._

Steve hocha la tête lentement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais il était rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller à Ilvermorny.

.oOo.

James Buchanan Barnes, de son côté, était tout aussi heureux de connaître quelqu'un qui allait dans la même école, même s'ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlé. Il venait d'une famille de sorciers, et ses parents leur parlaient régulièrement d'Ilvermorny, à lui et à ses sœurs, mais Bucky, en sa qualité d'aîné, serait le premier à faire le grand saut, et tout courageux qu'il soit, l'idée le terrifiait un peu. Aussi, lorsqu'il revint ce soir-là à la maison après son passage sur Hornwall Street, passa-t-il toute la soirée à parler de Steve Rogers, répétant toujours les mêmes choses, c'est-à-dire le peu qu'il savait de lui (qu'ils étaient dans la même école et que Bucky l'avait aidé à repousser des collégiens une fois), jusqu'à ce que sa mère lève les yeux au ciel et que ses sœurs finissent par dire qu'elles en avaient marre.

À ce moment-là seulement, Bucky se tut, mais il alla se coucher tout content et rêva toute la nuit de sa scolarité à Ilvermorny, flamboyante, où il serait la star de l'école et où il aurait déjà un ami en arrivant. Car Steve Rogers _allait_ devenir son ami, il y comptait bien, et ce que Bucky voulait se réalisait toujours.

L'idéal aurait été de revoir Steve Rogers pendant l'été avant de partir pour Ilvermorny, mais en dehors du fait qu'ils allaient fréquenter le même collège, Bucky ne savait rien de lui – et l'école primaire était fermée pour les grandes vacances.

En désespoir de cause, il passa ses journées à traîner dans Brooklyn dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais sans succès. Le jour où il décida à regret qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre le 1er septembre, puisqu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous (Bucky n'était pas du genre patient), ce jour-là précisément, un samedi ensoleillé du mois d'août, Bucky aperçut Steve en train de marcher dans une rue de Vinegar Hill avec sa maman.

— Steve ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en courant vers lui. Steve Rogers !

Steve, en entendant son nom, se retourna à temps pour voir un bolide brun lui foncer dessus. L'instant d'après, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait bien compris ce qui s'était passé, Bucky était déjà en train de parler à toute allure, _blablabla, cherché partout, blablabla, pas ton adresse, blablabla, faire un peu mieux connaissance,_ et Sarah et Steve échangèrent un regard que Bucky ne remarqua absolument pas.

Sarah et Steve avaient décidé de passer la journée à se balader dans New York, car Sarah ne travaillait pas, et leur programme incluait de passer une bonne partie de la matinée au magasin de fournitures d'art, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque de quartier. De toute évidence, l'arrivée de Bucky bouleversait leurs plans, mais Sarah ne mit pas longtemps à s'ajuster. Elle adressa un sourire à Steve.

— Sois rentré à la maison avant 18h, d'accord ? dit-elle. Voilà ton argent pour le déjeuner.

Bucky était toujours en train de papoter, et Steve adressa à sa mère un petit sourire désolé et hocha la tête. Sarah lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna vers Bucky.

— Je vous laisse tranquille, les garçons. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Bucky l'ignorait, évidemment, mais Steve, de son côté, avait passé les dernières semaines à parler de Bucky Barnes, et à essayer de se rappeler de tous les détails de leurs rares interactions. Bucky lui avait adressé la parole deux fois à l'école, une pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas froid sans écharpe, et l'autre lorsqu'il avait ramassé un cahier que Steve venait de faire tomber par terre – et une fois en dehors de l'école, lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à repousser les collégiens, pour lui demander si ça allait et pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille laver tout le sang qui lui coulait de son nez. Il n'avait pas dit à Steve ce que tout le monde lui répétait tout le temps, à savoir qu'avec un gabarit comme le sien, il était plus sage de prendre la fuite devant les grands, et Steve lui en avait été profondément reconnaissant.

Bucky était loin d'être la seule nouveauté dans l'univers de Steve, ces derniers temps, mais il était le seul qui faisait partie de ce monde magique, et Steve avait passé les trois dernières semaines à attendre avec impatience le 1er septembre, non seulement pour la rentrée, mais aussi pour voir si son instinct ne le trompait pas et si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait peut-être vraiment se faire un ami.

Une fois que Sarah eut disparu, Bucky, qui était toujours d'une franchise à toute épreuve, lâcha :

— Je suis drôlement content de te revoir. J'ai passé tout mon temps à te chercher.

Steve le fixa, éberlué. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse rechercher volontairement sa compagnie, mais Bucky n'était pas comme ceux qui avaient fait semblant de se rapprocher de lui pour mieux le laisser tomber ensuite, ce qui lui était arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé – non, il semblait réellement heureux de le voir.

— Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve.

— On va à Ilvermorny ensemble ! s'exclama Bucky. C'est bien de connaître quelqu'un avant de partir. Et puis, tu viens d'une famille de No-Majs, pas vrai ? Je pourrai t'apprendre des trucs.

Steve avait passé ses journées à écumer Internet pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le monde de la magie, mais _Le Journal Des Sorciers_ était apparemment le seul site d'information sorcier, et il avait déjà lu tous les articles au point de les connaître par cœur, de même que la version papier que Maria Hill lui avait donnée.

— Mon père était sorcier, se sentit-il tout de même obligé de préciser, mais il est mort quand j'étais petit, alors je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier aussi.

Bucky hocha la tête.

— Tu ne seras pas le seul, dit-il avec assurance. Beaucoup de sorciers arrivent à Ilvermorny sans savoir quoi que ce soit sur notre monde.

Bucky, sans le savoir, venait de répondre à la question qui tracassait le plus Steve, qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

— C'est vrai ? Je pensais que je serais le seul à ne rien connaître de tout ça…

— Pas du tout, se mit à rire Bucky. D'après mes parents, chaque année, il y a un bon quart des nouveaux élèves qui n'y connaissent rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Steve était si heureux qu'il aurait pu bondir de joie dans la rue, mais contrairement à Bucky, il n'était pas très expansif, et il se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

— Je vais t'apprendre ce que je sais, dit Bucky. Et pour le reste, on découvrira ça ensemble. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Stevie !

Stevie. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Stevie, à part sa mère. Steve se sentit bêtement ému.

— Je crois que oui, sourit-il.

Et pour une fois, il y croyait vraiment.

.oOo.

Le 1er septembre, Steve avait le cœur dans les talons et l'impression que ses tripes s'étaient changées en plomb. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et les quelques taches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le nez ressortaient comme des constellations. Il avait l'air très effrayé et tout petit, songea Sarah en lui tendant une assiette de toasts et d'œufs brouillés.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, finalement, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Steve, sourit-elle. Tu vas apprendre la _magie._ C'est une chance inouïe ! Tu te rends compte ?

— Oui, mais on ne se verra pas pendant longtemps.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Steve n'avait jamais passé plus de deux jours loin de sa mère. Jusque-là, à l'inverse de Sarah, il n'en avait pas encore pris conscience, mais Ilvermorny était un pensionnat, et il ne rentrerait pas tous les soirs à la maison après les cours.

Mais il serait dans une belle école, songea Sarah, et il se ferait plein d'amis et apprendrait beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Finalement, ce serait probablement pour elle que ce serait le plus dur.

— On pourra se parler avec les carnets que t'a offerts Bucky, tempéra Sarah.

Sarah aurait apprécié Bucky Barnes rien que parce qu'il avait aidé Steve dans une bagarre quelques mois plus tôt ; mais il avait aussi été d'une aide inestimable tout au long de l'été, à leur expliquer, à elle et à Steve, comment fonctionnait le monde de la magie, et même si Sarah était profondément épuisée chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui (le petit n'avait pas de bouton off, apparemment), elle l'adorait.

— En Europe, avait dit Bucky, ils utilisent des hiboux pour communiquer. Ça prend un peu de temps, ici, on trouve ça rétro. Nous, on fait transplaner les lettres.

— Transpla-quoi ? avait demandé Sarah.

— Transplaner, avait patiemment répété Bucky. On fait apparaître une lettre à un endroit précis. Les gens peuvent transplaner, aussi. Ils sont à San Francisco, et s'ils veulent, ils peuvent disparaître et faire apparaître leur corps à New York. Les No-Majs appellent ça se "téléporter", je crois. Bon, le problème, c'est qu'il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour passer le permis de transplanage. Pour les lettres, c'est différent, mais ça ne s'apprend pas avant la troisième ou la quatrième année, à mon avis.

— Donc, je ne pourrai pas envoyer de lettres à ma mère ? avait demandé Steve, très déçu.

— Je pense que si. Il y a un facteur à Ilvermorny qui a pour rôle d'envoyer les lettres de tous les élèves. Par contre, ce serait plus compliqué pour ta maman, il faudrait qu'elle porte sa lettre au service postal sur Hornwall Street, etc… Mais de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas ce problème, parce que j'ai pensé à vous, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin.

Il s'était penché, assis sur le canapé de leur salon, et avait sorti de son sac posé à ses pieds deux carnets similaires, l'un rouge et l'autre noir.

— Ma maman les a achetés sur Hornwall Street l'autre jour. Il y en a un pour toi, Steve, et l'autre c'est pour vous, Mrs Rogers. Ce sont des carnets de communication. Le principe est simple : ce qu'on écrit dans un carnet apparaît dans l'autre. Vous le gardez toujours avec vous, et vous écrivez pour prendre des nouvelles. La réponse apparaîtra quand l'autre l'écrira.

Bucky avait tiré un crayon de son sac, et noté d'une écriture ronde et appliquée, tout en haut à gauche de la première page du carnet rouge : _Carnet de Steve Rogers._ Puis il avait ouvert le noir, et Steve et Sarah, ébahis, avaient vu apparaître les mots que Bucky venait de tracer.

C'était révolutionnaire.

— Bucky, avait soufflé Steve, ébloui. C'est dingue.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, Bucky, avait dit Sarah, pétrifiée d'émotion. C'est… C'est trop… Combien est-ce que ça coûtait ? Je vais te rembourser…

— Oh, non, avait souri Bucky. C'est un cadeau. Pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers.

Il était tellement mignon, à l'inclure dans leur monde alors qu'elle n'était qu'une No-Maj, que Sarah avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Bucky avait également donné à Steve tous les vieux tirages du _Journal Des Sorciers_ que sa mère possédait, et d'autres livres que Steve avait dévorés et qui s'étaient révélés très instructifs : _L'Histoire d'Ilvermorny, La Magie dans le Monde, Devenir Sorcier._ Ses manuels de cours, achetés sur Hornwall Street, avaient également tous déjà été lus au moins une fois. Steve, qui avait toujours été féru d'histoire, avait dévoré en une soirée _Histoire de la Magie en Amérique du Nord, tome 1,_ et il connaissait la théorie à propos de tous les sortilèges que recelait le tome 1 de son manuel _Sortilèges de Chadwick._

Bucky était souvent venu chez eux, et assis à la table du dîner, Sarah et Steve l'avaient écouté parler pendant des heures à propos de la sorcellerie et de son monde. Il avait parlé presque jusqu'à en avoir une extinction de voix, mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver d'auditoire plus attentif que la famille Rogers.

La veille au soir encore, il était venu et avait dit à Steve qu'il viendrait le chercher avec sa mère pour qu'ils partent ensemble, à 10h. La Porte était ouverte jusqu'à 16h, mais mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps. Il était à présent 9h50, et les mains de Steve tremblaient légèrement. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de peur ou d'excitation.

— Tu as bien tout rangé dans ta valise ? demanda Sarah.

— Oui.

Bucky, leur sauveur, avait une nouvelle fois exécuté un tour de magie. Il avait demandé à Steve, tout à fait innocemment, si celui-ci possédait une valise, et Steve, qui n'avait jamais menti une fois dans sa vie, avait répondu que non parce que lui et sa mère n'étaient jamais partis en vacances. (Bucky, dont la famille n'était pas pauvre, avait senti son cœur s'arrêter un bref instant en entendant ça. Mais il n'avait rien dit.) Le lendemain, il était arrivé chez Sarah en traînant derrière lui une petite valise cabine, avec le sourire espiègle qui ne le quittait que rarement.

— J'ai ramené une valise pour Steve, avait-il dit.

— Oh, Bucky, avait soupiré Sarah, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Sarah ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bucky les couvrait de cadeaux. Steve ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Bucky ne leur avoua pas que c'était parce qu'il avait énormément de copains, mais aucun véritable ami, et qu'il avait envie d'être celui de Steve, qui était le premier sorcier de son âge qu'il rencontrait. Les cadeaux semblaient être le moyen le plus rapide pour y parvenir.

(Il se trompait, évidemment. Si Steve le considérait déjà comme son ami, c'était parce qu'il était gentil et drôle et attentionné.)

— C'est une vieille valise qu'on n'utilise plus, avait dit Bucky. Je crois que tout rentrera dedans.

Sarah avait eu un sourire ; Steve n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, certes, mais de là à en faire rentrer l'intégralité dans une valise cabine…

Elle avait eu tort. Tout était rentré. Même le _chaudron._ Même _Steve_ aurait pu rentrer dedans.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tant de place dans une si petite valise, avait dit Steve.

Il avait levé les yeux vers Sarah et ajouté :

— Elle est ensorcelée, hein ? Bucky a dû demander à ses parents de l'ensorceler pour nous.

Sarah soupira. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment remercier Bucky pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux.

Finalement, le 30 août, elle l'avait invité à passer la journée à Coney Island avec Steve et elle. Bucky, qui n'y était jamais allé, avait ri aux éclats sur chaque manège, devant chaque stand, il avait frotté le dos de Steve quand celui-ci avait vomi, ils avaient mangé d'énormes glaces, et de façon générale, il ne s'était pas tu _un seul instant._ Sarah avait la tête qui bourdonnait quand elle était rentrée, la voix de Bucky résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles comme un écho, mais Bucky et Steve avaient eu l'air très heureux et c'était suffisant pour lui gonfler le cœur de joie.

À 9h55, l'interphone sonna. Steve alla appuyer sur le bouton.

— _C'est Bucky,_ dit la petite voix enfantine de l'autre côté.

— On descend, répondit Steve.

L'ascenseur mit cinq minutes à arriver, et cinq minutes à descendre (rétrospectivement, Maria Hill avait probablement transplané pour monter les dix étages, avait compris Steve), et devant la porte de verre de l'immeuble se tenait la famille Barnes au complet, le père, George, la mère, Winifred, Bucky et ses quatre petites sœurs, Becca, 8 ans, Bonnie, 5 ans, et Beth et Barbara, 3 ans.

(Sarah n'osa pas demander d'où provenait leur obsession avec la lettre B. C'était peut-être un truc de sorciers.)

Steve remercia profusément Winifred et George pour la valise, et Sarah fut fière d'avoir un fils si bien élevé ; George et Winifred secouèrent la tête en disant que ça ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionné, voyons, c'était bien normal, et Bucky avait l'air tellement enchanté d'avoir un ami, ce n'était pas grand-chose en retour.

(Bucky rougit comme une tomate quand ses parents mentionnèrent à quel point il était heureux d'avoir rencontré Steve. Sarah ne put retenir un sourire.)

Bucky était déjà en uniforme, et sa cape d'été attirait l'attention de tous les passants ; néanmoins, Steve se sentit idiot de n'avoir pas pensé à mettre le sien, et demanda dix minutes supplémentaires pour aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, il était vêtu de l'habit règlementaire, et Bucky lui sourit d'un air approbateur.

Toute la troupe se mit en route, et Steve, qui s'attacha instantanément aux fillettes, tint la main des jumelles pendant tout le trajet. (Il essaya même de porter Beth, mais elle était déjà lourde et lui-même était bien frêle.) Ils prirent le métro tous ensemble, Bucky et Steve assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se chuchotant des secrets à l'oreille avant de glousser pendant que Sarah, en adulte responsable, faisait connaissance avec les parents de Bucky, qui avaient l'air d'être des gens très bien.

Le trajet passa à toute allure, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, ils entraient dans le magasin de musique (beaucoup moins clair et lumineux, aujourd'hui, car le temps était gris et morose, malgré la chaleur persistante), ils passaient dans la boutique vide de l'autre côté, et arrivaient sur Hornwall Street.

Comparé au jour ensoleillé et abominablement chaud où Steve et sa mère avaient fait leurs achats, la rue était bondée. Des sorciers se précipitaient dans tous les sens, et on voyait de partout une foule d'uniformes bleu marine et rouge, dont, au contraire des uniformes de Steve et Bucky, les liserés et les ourlets n'étaient pas blancs, mais turquoise, orange, violets, verts.

George Barnes vit Steve observer ses manches blanches, et dit gentiment :

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes manches changeront de couleur automatiquement après la Répartition.

La Répartition. Steve n'en pensait pas grand-chose, mais depuis quelque temps, une crainte commençait à naître dans son esprit : et si Bucky et lui n'atterrissaient pas dans la même Maison ?

Steve avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les Maisons d'Ilvermorny. Au nombre de quatre, elles s'appelaient Thunderbird, Wampus, Pukwudgie et Serpent Cornu. On disait d'elles que Thunderbird, l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, symbolisait l'âme et rassemblait les aventuriers ; Wampus, le puma à six pattes, représentait le corps et attirait les guerriers ; Pukwudgie, le cœur, formait beaucoup de guérisseurs, et Serpent Cornu, l'esprit, créait des érudits.

Au contraire d'autres écoles de sorcellerie dont il avait entendu parler (notamment _Poudlard,_ en Grande-Bretagne, qui revenait régulièrement dans ses livres d'histoire), à Ilvermorny, les Maisons choisissaient elles-mêmes leurs étudiants. Dans certains cas, plus d'une Maison pouvait manifester son intérêt pour l'élève, et c'était à ce dernier de déterminer où il voulait aller. Parfois, les quatre Maisons choisissaient l'élève, mais rarement plus d'une fois tous les dix ans.

Steve ne voulait pas être choisi par les quatre Maisons ; il voulait juste aller dans celle de Bucky.

— La Porte est là-bas, dit Bucky en interrompant ses pensées, le doigt tendu devant lui.

Même avec le monde qui se pressait devant, il aurait été difficile de la rater : elle était immense. Avec ses deux colonnes de pierre beige, reliées par un linteau supérieur, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux une porte de temple grec, ou un _torii_ japonais, comme ceux qu'il y avait dans les livres de photographies de sa mère.

Ils se mirent à faire la queue, attendant de passer à leur tour.

La structure se trouvait sur une sorte de place ronde qui était le centre névralgique de la rue, et lorsque Steve se rapprocha, il ne tarda pas à réaliser, en regardant à travers la Porte par-dessus la tête des autres étudiants, qu'elle ne montrait pas l'autre côté de la rue, mais à la place un chemin de pierres et de cailloux, bordé par de l'herbe, qui donnait sur énorme portail noir en fer forgé. Plus loin, dans la brume, on distinguait très vaguement les contours noirs d'un bâtiment.

— C'est le château, dit Bucky.

— Tu as déjà visité ? demanda Steve.

— Non, mais j'ai vu des photos.

De l'autre côté de la Porte, le château sous la brume semblait terriblement inquiétant, et Steve se crispa légèrement, mais Sarah lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

— Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, Steve. Tu me raconteras tout ça à Noël, quand tu reviendras.

Steve hocha la tête et s'efforça d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Autour de lui, les étudiants plus âgés riaient et parlaient avec animation ; tous avaient l'air enchantés d'y retourner, et il n'y avait pas de raison que lui-même y soit malheureux. Bucky lui adressa un sourire et lui serra brièvement la main qui ne tenait pas la valise. Sa peau était chaude, et même s'ils étaient déjà grands, du haut de leurs onze ans, Steve aurait bien aimé qu'il ne lâche pas sa main si vite.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques personnes devant eux à la Porte, la famille Barnes commença à faire ses adieux, et Steve sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se tourna vers sa mère, le regard paniqué. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— Tout ira bien, Steve, répéta-t-elle. Tu me tiendras au courant avec le carnet, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répondit Steve avec difficulté – la boule dans sa gorge était revenue.

Le Gardien de la Porte s'appelait Heimdall, avait dit Maria Hill. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres lui, Steve fut profondément intimidé par son apparence : très grand, la peau chocolat, il portait un casque à cornes et une armure rutilante, et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or pur.

—C'est Heimdall, lui chuchota Bucky. Rien ne peut tromper sa vision, même pas les sortilèges de Désillusion ou les capes d'invisibilité. Il voit tout.

— Ce que vous voyez là, intervint George Barnes, ce n'est pas son vrai corps. C'est une projection astrale. Si vous essayez de le toucher, vous passerez au travers ; par contre, si lui veut vous toucher, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y arrivera. Il se trouve à toutes les Portes des États-Unis en même temps.

Horriblement impressionné, Steve couvrit finalement la distance qui le séparait de la Porte, Bucky à ses côtés.

— À bientôt, Bucky ! scandèrent ses quatre petites sœurs.

Bucky les serra brièvement dans ses bras une dernière fois, ainsi que ses parents, tandis que Steve faisait un dernier adieu à Sarah, qui s'essuya discrètement les yeux : puis Bucky se tourna vers Steve et lui sourit.

— Prêt ?

— Prêt, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner du courage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de Heimdall, qui faisait bien un mètre de plus qu'eux, celui-ci les jaugea en silence.

— James Buchanan Barnes et Steven Rogers, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Bucky courageusement.

— Allez-y.

Bucky prit la main de Steve, et ensemble, ils passèrent la Porte de Manhattan, et arrivèrent au pied d'Ilvermorny.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, mes apprentis sorciers !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine !


	3. La Répartition

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, **Nagron, LuunaCrazy, Reyen, Pilgrim, Titou, Eleb, Tristana, Liu, Clairaice !**

Et pour mes anonymes qui ne sont pas vraiment des anonymes mais j'ai eu la flemme d'aller rechercher vos comptes pour y répondre directement, je vous réponds ici XD

 **Isa :** Isaaaaaaaaa ! Merciiiii, tu peux pas savoir comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Ça me touche tellement de savoir que t'as fait un voyage dans le temps jusqu'à ton premier Harry Potter. J'espère tellement que tu vas aimer la suite, du coup, j'ai horriblement peur de te décevoir, d'un coup XD (Je te dis tout de suite, t'auras pas toutes tes réponses dans le premier tome, on va y aller lentement xD). Aaah ouiii les appels téléphoniques, forcément. Je mets toujours un peu de moi dans les persos, comme tu le sais :D Hiiii l'imprimer ?! Attends d'abord de savoir si tu l'aimes jusqu'au bout, ce tome xD Mais si c'est le cas, ce sera avec plaisir bien sûr, je me sens extrêmement honorée ! Merci à toiiiiii plein de bisous !

 **Dryptéis :** Ooooh Drypty, c'est moi qui suis enchantée de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire ! Et je comprends parfaitement ton appréhension ! Mais j'espère avoir réussi suffisamment à m'en détacher, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisouus !

xXx

Et voici donc le chapitre 3 ! Ce premier tome change tellement des trucs que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire que je suis assez inquiète, alors j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je suis en train de rédiger le tome 2 et vos reviews ME MOTIVENT A FOND LES BALLONS. (Hin hin hin!)

Merci infiniment à **Mégara, la meilleure des bêtas de l'infini et l'au-delà** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre non pas une mais DEUX FOIS ! Grâce à elle, exit les fautes d'orthographe (nombreuses dans cette fanfic, car j'avais certainement de la merde dans les yeux quand je l'ai écrite xD) et les répétitions malséantes ! Merci ma Meg 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.oOo.

La Répartition

.oOo.

La première chose qui surprit Steve à Ilvermorny fut la différence de température avec New York. Malgré son uniforme, qui l'avait fait transpirer dans la chaleur du métro et d'Hornwall Street, il se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il pénétra dans la brume humide. Il y avait au moins quinze degrés de différence avec Manhattan.

La main de Bucky était chaude.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Steve hocha la tête et risqua un dernier regard derrière lui, mais Heimdall, Hornwall Street, sa mère et la famille de Bucky avaient disparu. À travers la Porte, il ne voyait que le reste du chemin de pierre, qui descendait en pente douce et se perdait dans la brume.

Il déglutit.

En face de lui, le portail de fer forgé était ouvert, et les élèves y entraient en bavardant gaiement.

— On y va ? demanda Bucky, sa main toujours dans celle de Steve.

— Oui, finit par répondre Steve.

Bucky lui adressa un sourire en hochant la tête, serra une dernière fois sa main, et le lâcha. (Steve s'efforça de ne pas le regretter.) Puis il se mit à suivre le flot d'élèves ; ils semblaient brusquement bien plus nombreux que ceux qui passaient la Porte de Manhattan.

— C'est normal, dit Bucky quand Steve lui fit la réflexion à haute voix. Ils ne viennent pas tous de New York. Certains viennent de Washington, de Los Angeles, de la Nouvelle-Orléans...

— Comment est-ce que tous les élèves sorciers des États-Unis arrivent à passer les Portes en une seule journée ? demanda Steve. On est si peu nombreux ?

— On n'est pas beaucoup, admit Bucky. Ma mère m'a expliqué que c'était parce que les sorciers aux États-Unis ont été très persécutés par les No-Majs il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Beaucoup ont fui le continent et ne sont jamais revenus, et les sorciers des autres pays prenaient soin de ne pas venir. Il paraît que le pourcentage de sorciers est beaucoup plus faible ici que partout ailleurs.

— On a eu de la chance de se trouver, alors, murmura Steve sans réfléchir.

Le sourire lumineux que lui lança Bucky lui grilla quelques connexions cérébrales, pendant un instant.

— Oui, répondit Bucky. On a eu de la chance.

Derrière eux, d'autres élèves avaient débarqué par la Porte, et Bucky et Steve se hâtèrent d'avancer et de passer le portail, gardé par deux étranges créatures qui firent écarquiller les yeux à Steve ; pas plus hautes qu'un mètre, elles avaient la peau grise, dont la texture ressemblait à un mélange de cuir et d'écailles, et des oreilles pointues. Leur petit visage aux traits aigus arborait une expression renfrognée, et une crinière noire touffue partait de leur crâne et courait le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Ils portaient pour seul vêtement un pantalon marron et tenaient un arc dans les mains ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne jetèrent un regard aux enfants qui passaient à côté d'eux.

— Ce sont des Pukwudgies, murmura Bucky quand il fut certain de ne pas être entendu. Des créatures magiques.

— Comme la Maison Pukwudgie ?

— Oui, elle a été fondée en l'honneur d'un Pukwudgie qui s'appelait William, et qui était l'ami des créateurs d'Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayre, James Steward et leurs enfants. Il y a toute une équipe de Pukwudgies ici qui s'occupent du château. Leur chef s'appelle William ; personne n'en a jamais eu confirmation, mais tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit de celui de la légende.

— Mais… Ilvermorny a été créée il y a plus de trois cent ans, non ?

— Eh oui, dit Bucky. Mais on ne connaît pas leur espérance de vie, aux Pukwudgies, alors ce n'est pas impossible. Je lui poserais bien la question, mais il paraît qu'ils n'aiment pas trop les humains.

— Pourquoi ils travaillent ici, alors ? demanda Steve.

— Par loyauté envers les créateurs ? Ou pour l'argent ? Je ne sais pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, les murs et les tourelles du château se dévoilaient de plus en plus, et Steve avait imaginé que ce serait grand – mais pas que ce serait _aussi_ grand.

— Wow, murmura-t-il.

Bucky, à côté de lui, avait l'air tout aussi impressionné.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une grande cour pavée, où certains élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter, leurs valises à côté d'eux ; au fond de la cour, flanquée de deux immenses statues de pierre à l'effigie des fondateurs de l'école, se trouvait l'entrée du château, une immense double porte par laquelle les élèves entraient en masse et sortaient parfois ; partout autour d'eux, il y avait des cages avec des chats qui miaulaient et des chouettes qui hululaient ; deux élèves passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, juchés sur des balais volants, poursuivi par un vieil homme à lunettes qui trépignait et levait le poing d'un air colérique.

— Pas de balais dans la cour de l'école ! s'égosilla-t-il.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Steve à Bucky. Un professeur ?

— Non, je crois que c'est Stan Lee, le concierge.

Comme pour donner raison à Bucky, plusieurs élèves passèrent à côté du vieux monsieur et lui lancèrent d'un ton joyeux :

— Bonjour, Stan !

L'homme répondit par des marmonnements, et les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Globalement, il régnait un joyeux désordre, et Steve observait le tout avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Bucky, à côté de lui, avait l'air profondément réjoui.

— Les première année, restez au rez-de-chaussée ! lança Stan. Les autres, montez à l'étage !

Steve déglutit.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Bucky.

— On attend la Répartition, dit celui-ci calmement. Tu veux entrer ?

Steve hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

Après avoir laissé leurs bagages dans la cour, comme les autres, ils débouchèrent dans le Grand Hall, où avait lieu la Répartition, d'après ce que Steve avait lu dans ses bouquins. Il y avait un brouhaha assourdissant ; quand Steve et Bucky y pénétrèrent, ils eurent l'impression que leurs tympans allaient exploser.

Le Grand Hall était une immense pièce ronde, surmontée d'une large coupole de verre. Aux quatre points cardinaux de la pièce, il y avait une statue à l'effigie de chaque Maison, et au centre, un nœud gordien à trois branches était gravé sur le sol de pierre. Les élèves de première année déjà arrivés attendaient là, intimidés et silencieux pour la plupart ; le bruit venait du balcon qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce, avec des gradins comme dans un colisée, et où se rassemblaient tous les élèves des années supérieures, observant le spectacle comme s'ils étaient au théâtre, leurs discussions ponctuées d'éclats de rire. Steve eut envie de se ratatiner sous l'attention de tous ces regards. Bucky rayonnait.

— Là, c'est la statue du Serpent Cornu, là c'est Thunderbird, là c'est Wampus, et là Pukwudgie, expliqua-t-il à Steve en désignant les quatre statues successivement.

— Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même Maison ? murmura Steve.

Le bruit était tel dans la pièce qu'il doutait que Bucky l'ait entendu, mais celui-ci capta ses mots, car Steve le vit froncer les sourcils.

— J'espère, dit-il, son sourire disparu. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, on restera amis quand même, hein ? Même si on n'est pas dans la même Maison, on est dans la même école.

Il jeta à Steve un regard légèrement anxieux, et celui-ci, pour la première fois, remarqua que ses yeux étaient bleus. Pas bleu ciel comme les siens, mais un bleu plus acier, plus soutenu.

Il lui fit un sourire.

— Bien sûr, Bucky. On restera amis quoi qu'il arrive.

Bucky lui rendit un petit sourire, et reporta son regard sur le balcon, mais sans le même enthousiasme qu'un instant plus tôt.

Sur l'un des côtés de la pièce, entre la statue de Wampus et de Pukwudgie, plusieurs élèves étaient attroupés devant l'objet le plus singulier que Steve ait vu depuis son arrivée : un énorme globe de verre suspendu dans les airs à un mètre du sol, cerclé à l'horizontale d'une bande d'or gravée de motifs ; à l'intérieur, au niveau de la bande, flottaient des tas de petites boules de couleur violette, turquoise, orange et verte. Des sortes d'images apparaissaient sur les boules, mais Steve était trop loin pour les distinguer. Quelques-unes des boules flottaient un peu plus bas que les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-il à Bucky.

Bucky tourna son attention vers l'immense globe de verre : il était si grand que Steve et lui auraient probablement pu tenir à deux dedans et avoir encore de la place pour bouger.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est pour compter les points, dit Bucky.

— Les points ?

— Je suppose que le directeur nous expliquera tout ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres élèves de première année les avaient rejoints au centre de la pièce, et le balcon était plein à craquer, quand le bruit se tut brusquement. Steve tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait : plusieurs adultes avaient rejoint l'estrade au milieu du balcon, à l'opposé des portes d'entrée du château. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'un blond grisonnant, frappa dans ses mains, et les derniers chuchotements s'éteignirent.

— Chers élèves, bienvenue à Ilvermorny ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Alexander Pierce, et je suis le directeur.

À la gauche de Pierce se trouvait Maria Hill, nota Steve – lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. À sa droite, se trouvait un homme totalement vêtu de noir, l'œil gauche masqué d'un cache de pirate en cuir. Steve avait déjà vu des photos de lui : c'était Nicholas J. Fury, le directeur-adjoint, qui lui avait envoyé sa lettre d'admission.

— Nous allons d'abord procéder à la Répartition, dit Pierce, puis les élèves de quatrième année descendront pour leur Affirmation.

— Affirmation ? chuchota Steve en se penchant vers Bucky.

— Oui, murmura Bucky, c'est une sorte de seconde Répartition. La majorité des élèves continuent dans la même Maison, mais il n'est pas rare non plus que certains changent, parce que leurs préoccupations et leurs objectifs ont changé depuis leur première Répartition.

— Oh, dit Steve.

Il avait des tas d'autres questions à poser, mais Nicholas J. Fury le fixait d'un air intense, et il se tut.

— Après l'Affirmation, continua Pierce, les élèves de première année iront dans la salle Picquery où ils pourront être choisis par leurs baguettes.

Steve eut envie de rire – être _choisis_ par leurs baguettes ? Et non pas l'inverse ? – mais personne d'autre ne riait, et il resta silencieux.

— Puis vos chambres vous seront assignées, et vous pourrez aller ranger vos affaires. Le banquet d'ouverture commencera à 19h30 dans le Réfectoire, je vous présenterai l'équipe pédagogique et je vous rappellerai, comme chaque année, les points importants du règlement de l'école.

Un léger chuchotement général naquit sur le balcon, et Pierce frappa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

— À présent, la Répartition ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Que les élèves de première année se rangent le long du mur et s'avancent les uns à la suite des autres au centre de la pièce, sur le nœud gordien, en prononçant leur nom à voix haute.

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de gagner le mur, et Pierce désigna l'enfant le plus proche de la sortie, sur le côté gauche.

— Toi, là-bas, commence, et ensuite, ce sera le tour de ton voisin, et ainsi de suite.

Steve et Bucky se jetèrent un regard rapide : en suivant l'ordre, Steve passerait avant Bucky. Il avait espéré l'inverse, histoire de prendre exemple sur Bucky pour ne pas se ridiculiser, mais tant pis.

Le premier élève s'avança au centre de la pièce, sur le nœud gordien. Il semblait assez intimidé, mais sa voix était forte lorsqu'il annonça son nom.

— James Montgomery Falsworth.

Steve était suspendu à la scène. Il y eut un silence, puis la statue de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre agita brusquement les ailes, et des exclamations de joie résonnèrent au balcon, probablement de la part des élèves appartenant à la Maison concernée.

— Ça arrive qu'aucune Maison ne choisisse l'élève ? demanda Steve tout bas à Bucky.

— Non, jamais, assura Bucky. Ne t'inquiète pas, Steve. Tu seras choisi.

Steve lui fit un petit sourire nerveux et reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce. James Montgomery Falsworth alla se placer à côté de la statue, et l'élève suivant s'avança au centre avec hésitation.

— Clint Francis Barton.

La statue du Pukwudgie leva sa flèche, et tout comme pour Falsworth, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations résonna dans le hall.

Après Clint Barton passa Charles "Barney" Barton, son frère jumeau, qui provoqua le rugissement du Wampus, puis Angie Martinelli, pour qui la gemme sertie dans le front du Serpent Cornu s'illumina soudainement.

Les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres. _Jacques Dernier, Samuel Wilson, Timothy Dugan_ … Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, une élève aux cheveux d'un rouge intense, fut la première à être choisie par deux statues : le Pukwudgie leva son arc, et l'Oiseau-Tonnerre agita les ailes. Des "oooh" se répandirent dans toute la pièce. Natalia ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonnée ; après un instant de réflexion, elle se dirigea calmement vers la statue de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Des acclamations éclatèrent dans toute la salle.

Subitement, ce fut au tour de Steve.

Bucky lui serra brièvement l'épaule, et Steve avança à pas hésitants au milieu de la pièce, le cœur battant dans les tempes, persuadé qu'il allait tomber et que toute l'école se moquerait de lui, et ou bien qu'il ne tomberait pas mais qu'il ne serait choisi par aucune Maison, et que toute l'école se moquerait quand même de lui.

— Steven Grant Rogers, annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il arriva sur le nœud gordien.

L'instant d'immobilité qui suivit lui sembla durer des siècles, et il se disait déjà _"ça y est, je le savais, je ne suis pas vraiment sorcier, ils vont me renvoyer, je vais devoir aller au collège de quartier de Brooklyn sans Bucky",_ quand soudain, l'oiseau-tonnerre agita les ailes.

Steve le fixa d'un air éberlué, tandis que les cris et les applaudissements éclataient comme un feu d'artifice dans sa tête, puis il réalisa que c'était _fait,_ il avait été _accepté,_ et il se hâta de rejoindre ses camarades à côté de la statue, qui lui serrèrent la main et lui tapèrent dans le dos affectueusement. Distraitement, il remarqua que ses manches, jusque-là ourlées de blanc, les revers de sa cape et sa cravate avaient pris la couleur de sa Maison, le violet.

Le silence revint, et Steve se retourna vers le centre de la pièce, vers lequel avançait Bucky, et son soulagement s'évanouit instantanément, remplacé par un trac encore plus intense.

 _Faites que Bucky soit dans ma maison, faites que Bucky soit dans ma maison, faites que Bucky soit dans ma maison…_

— James Buchanan Barnes, annonça Bucky d'une voix qui semblait calme en apparence, mais Steve, de là où il était, vit sa jambe trembler légèrement sous son uniforme.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'Oiseau-Tonnerre agita ses ailes – Steve sentit le souffle de l'air déplacé par la statue frôler la joue.

Il eut envie de pousser un cri de soulagement, mais personne n'applaudissait ; à la place, il n'y eut qu'un "ooooh" d'étonnement. En levant les yeux, Steve se rendit compte que la gemme au front du Serpent Cornu s'était illuminée.

Bucky, comme Natalia, avait été choisi par deux Maisons.

Steve eut l'impression que son cœur lui tombait dans les talons – Bucky allait choisir Thunderbird, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas le laisser seul ?

Avec l'impression que les secondes duraient des heures, il regarda Bucky observer alternativement Thunderbird et Serpent Cornu, puis, comme au ralenti, il le vit se diriger vers Thunderbird.

Vers lui.

Les applaudissements crépitèrent et les cris résonnèrent, et Bucky, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, passa le bras autour du cou de Steve. Ses manches avaient elles aussi pris une couleur violette.

— On est dans la même Maison, Steve ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Ouais !

Steve avait l'impression d'être encore plus heureux que lorsque l'Oiseau-Tonnerre avait battu des ailes pour lui. _Bucky était avec lui._

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Bucky fut à ses côtés, au pied de la statue de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre, que Steve réalisa à quel point il avait craint d'être séparé de son tout premier ami.

Puis le silence revint, et la Répartition continua, mais Steve eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur le nom des élèves, maintenant que son propre tour et celui de Bucky étaient passés.

Lorsque la Répartition des premières années fut terminée, sous les applaudissements des professeurs et des autres élèves, ce fut au tour des élèves de 4ème année de descendre du balcon et de se positionner les uns après les autres au centre de la pièce.

Bucky avait raison : les changements de Maisons n'étaient pas majoritaires, mais pas pour autant inexistants. _Raven Darkhölme_ fut la première à "changer de camp", ses manches violettes adoptant la couleur orange vif des étudiants de Wampus. Un tonnerre d'acclamations explosa pour _Charles Francis Xavier,_ qui fut convoité à la fois par Serpent Cornu, Thunderbird et Pukwudgie, et qui choisit de rester chez Serpent Cornu. L'ovation dura dix minutes ; de toute évidence, c'était un élève très populaire.

Puis, quand l'Affirmation fut terminée, tout le monde quitta le balcon, et Bucky se tourna vers Steve.

— Et maintenant, sourit-il, les baguettes !

Steve n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à sa baguette. À vrai dire, il savait à peine comment elles fonctionnaient. Mais Bucky, lui, avait imaginé la sienne depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il se lança dans une explication détaillée de leur composition et de leur cœur.

— Ma mère possède une baguette de Wolfe, c'est une fabricante de baguettes qui met des plumes de queue d'oiseau-tonnerre dedans. Mon père, lui, il a une baguette de chez Jonker. Elle est belle, il y a de la nacre dessus, avec du poil de Wampus à l'intérieur. Il y a aussi les baguettes Beauvais, mais on dit qu'elles aiment particulièrement la magie noire. Remarque, si elles sont puissantes…

— Pierce a dit que les baguettes nous choisissaient, se rappela Steve. Ce n'est pas l'inverse, plutôt ?

— C'est un mélange des deux, dit Bucky. Si tu choisis une baguette et qu'elle ne te choisit pas en retour, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de puissance.

— Ah bon ? La baguette a un rapport avec la puissance ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bucky, l'air incrédule. Le bois qui la compose, son cœur, son affinité avec le sorcier, ce sont des critères très importants. Et chaque baguette varie d'un sorcier à l'autre. Par exemple, si tu essaies de lancer des sortilèges avec la mienne, tu auras peut-être de moins bons résultats qu'avec la tienne, et inversement. C'est pour ça qu'on dit que la baguette choisit son sorcier.

Steve hocha la tête, pensif, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander _comment_ allait se passer la remise des baguettes. Est-ce qu'elles leur sauteraient dans la main quand ils entreraient dans la pièce ? Ou est-ce qu'ils la verraient et se diraient aussitôt, _c'est celle-là ?_

Steve n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Tous les élèves de première année furent conduits par Alexander Pierce dans la salle Picquery, qui n'était pas très éloignée du Grand Hall. Les étudiants plus âgés n'assistaient pas à la remise des baguettes ; ils récupérèrent leurs bagages dans la cour et les transportèrent dans leurs chambres, provoquant un joyeux brouhaha dans les couloirs.

Lorsque Pierce ouvrit la porte de la salle Picquery et que les élèves entrèrent à sa suite, Steve retint son souffle. C'était une grande pièce, haute de plafond, tendue de tapisseries, où trois longues tables en ébène étaient placées pour former un U. Sur ces tables, il y avait des centaines de baguettes, sagement posées à côté de leurs écrins.

Pierce frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

— À présent, dit-il lorsqu'il eut obtenu le silence, vous allez choisir votre baguette. Faites le tour, prenez-la dans votre main, agitez-la. Vous sentirez tout de suite si c'est celle qui vous convient. Si vous avez des doutes, venez me voir, et je vous aiderai à choisir.

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, plusieurs élèves se lancèrent vers les tables pour toucher aux baguettes, et Steve resta figé sur place, intimidé.

— Steve ? demanda Bucky en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu viens ?

— Et si jamais ma baguette ne me choisit pas ?

Bucky eut un sourire plein de douceur, et se retourna entièrement vers Steve pour lui serrer l'épaule.

— Steve, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Tu seras un très bon sorcier. Aie confiance en toi. Ta baguette te choisira.

Steve ne demandait qu'à être convaincu – il hocha la tête, déglutit, et se dirigea vers la table la plus proche. Bucky le suivit, et lui montra comment faire.

— Tu prends la baguette, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, et tu fais comme si tu lançais un sort…

Steve, qui n'avait jamais lancé de sort, n'était pas vraiment aidé par la suggestion, mais Bucky, devant ses yeux, fit jouer de son poignet. Des étincelles rouges menaçantes crépitèrent au bout de sa baguette, et il grimaça.

— Pas celle-là, dit-il. À ton tour, maintenant.

Steve prit la baguette que Bucky venait de reposer, et fit le même geste ; un désagréable frisson parcourut son corps, une giclée de liquide vert gluant fut projetée dans l'air et atterrit un peu plus loin sur la table, et Steve reposa prestement la baguette, interdit.

— Ni moi non plus, dit-il.

Il en essaya plusieurs à la suite, toujours sans succès. Pierce, Fury et Hill assistaient à la scène, et effaçaient les dégâts (plus ou moins conséquents) provoqués par toutes les baguettes en train d'être testées. Autour d'eux, leurs camarades trouvaient petit à petit la baguette qui leur allait, et Steve, malgré les paroles de Bucky, commençait à craindre de ne jamais trouver la sienne.

Puis une baguette attira son regard, à quelques pas de lui, et il se sentit brutalement attiré vers elle, comme s'il avait un anneau autour du nombril dans lequel était passé une chaîne qui le tirait de force.

La baguette était faite d'un bois très clair, et Steve se pencha pour observer la description au dos de son écrin. _Shikoba Wolfe : chêne blanc, plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, 27,5 cm, plutôt rigide._ Hésitant, il la saisit ; dès qu'elle toucha sa peau, il fut parcouru par une onde de profond bien-être.

Juste pour être sûr, il fit un geste, et une petite traînée d'étoiles bleues, rouges et blanches s'échappa de l'extrémité.

Il avait trouvé _sa_ baguette.

Délirant de joie, il alla rejoindre Bucky, qui continuait à les essayer les unes après les autres, les sourcils froncés.

— Bucky ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à côté de lui. J'ai trouvé ma baguette !

Bucky se retourna aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est vrai ? Fais voir ?

— _Bois chêne blanc, plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, 27,5 cm, plutôt rigide_ , récita Steve en lui montrant la baguette. Créée par Wolfe.

— Plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre, dit Bucky, pensif. C'est difficile à maîtriser, mais très puissant. Le chêne blanc, ça symbolise la loyauté et la pureté. C'est une bonne baguette, Steve.

Steve était si excité qu'il aurait aimé lancer des tas de sortilèges, mais il n'en connaissait aucun, et il se contenta de continuer à faire des gestes ridicules, faisant apparaître dans l'air des traînées d'étoiles qui s'évanouissaient aussitôt.

— Et toi, alors ? finit-il par demander.

— Je prospecte, sourit Bucky sans détourner son regard des baguettes.

Brutalement, comme Steve quelques instants plus tôt, il tourna la tête et s'approcha d'une baguette qu'un de ses camarades venait de reposer.

— C'est elle, dit-il d'une voix étranglée avant même de la prendre dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il la saisit, ses cheveux bruns et courts frémirent comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, et des étincelles rouges et argentées jaillirent à son extrémité.

Steve se pencha pour observer la description sur la boîte.

— _Quintana,_ lut-il à haute voix, _châtaignier, épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc, 28,5 cm, plutôt flexible._

— Quintana ? répéta Bucky d'une voix faible. Ouah. J'ai une baguette Quintana.

— C'est un autre créateur ?

— Oui, mais la création de baguettes Quintana a cessé lorsqu'il est mort, parce qu'il refusé de passer son secret de fabrication. Elles sont devenues assez rares. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une.

— C'est génial, Bucky ! Et le châtaignier, c'est bien ?

Bucky haussa les épaules.

— Ça va. On dit que c'est un bois changeant, influençable. Mais l'épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc, c'est bien, ça donne des sortilèges élégants et puissants.

— Jolie baguette, Barnes, dit quelqu'un en passant près d'eux.

C'était celui qui s'était présenté sur le nœud gordien sous le nom de Timothy Dugan, et Bucky lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Merci !

Lorsque tout le monde eut trouvé sa baguette, Pierce frappa dans ses mains. (Il aimait beaucoup frapper dans ses mains, apparemment.)

— À présent, vous pouvez allez voir M. Stan Lee, à l'entrée, qui vous donnera la répartition de vos chambres, dans lesquelles vous monterez vos bagages. De la première à la troisième année, vous serez dans des chambres de quatre ; à partir de la quatrième année, vous posséderez des chambres de deux. Les élèves sont répartis en fonction des Maisons. Il est 18h. Le repas commencera à 19h30 au Réfectoire. Jusque-là, vous êtes libres. Ne soyez pas en retard au repas. Le Réfectoire se trouve à côté du Grand Hall.

À la suite de quoi, Pierce disparut dans le couloir, suivi par Fury et Hill. Les élèves allèrent aussitôt retrouver le concierge, M. Lee, dans le petit hall. Il était assis à une table et attendait en bâillant.

— Ah, vous voilà, dit-il quand il vit arriver les premiers élèves. Vous avez vos baguettes ?

Certains élèves les agitèrent pour montrer que oui, et le concierge hocha la tête.

— Mettez-vous en rang devant ma table et annoncez votre nom et votre Maison. Je vous donnerai un papier sur lequel est inscrit le numéro de votre chambre et le secret pour y entrer. Il est fortement conseillé de ne pas révéler aux autres élèves le secret de votre porte pour éviter de vous faire voler vos affaires. Conseil d'ami. Il est interdit aux garçons de pénétrer dans les chambres des filles, et inversement.

Certains élèves s'échangèrent des regards malicieux, et Steve se sentit rougir. (Il n'avait même jamais _parlé_ à une fille de sa vie, en dehors de sa mère et des sœurs de Bucky.)

— Allez, avancez, dit Stan.

Les élèves se mirent à la file indienne devant la table, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils donnaient leurs noms, Stan leur distribuait un papier. Tout alla assez rapidement ; bientôt, ce fut Bucky qui se trouva devant le bureau.

— James Barnes, dit-il.

Sans un mot, Stan lui tendit un papier, auquel Bucky jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la file. Steve lui adressa un regard silencieusement interrogateur, mais Bucky ne dit rien.

Derrière la table, Stan, un sourcil haussé, attendait qu'il prononce son nom.

— Steve Rogers, finit-il par lâcher.

Stan trifouilla dans ses papiers et lui donna un bout de parchemin, et Steve se dépêcha de sortir du rang pour lire ce qui était écrit.

— Chambre 45, dit-il.

Bucky lui adressa un sourire et tourna son propre papier vers lui. Les mots _Chambre 45_ étaient également inscrits dessus.

— On est dans la même chambre ! s'exclama Steve. Génial !

— Mon pote, dit Bucky avec les yeux brillants, si tu ronfles, ça va mal se passer pour toi !

— Je ne ronfle pas ! protesta Steve.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne ronflait pas. Mais il tombait malade, souvent. (Bucky n'était pas encore au courant de cet aspect de sa vie, et il préférait qu'il ne le sache pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu comme le petit avorton fragile.)

En dessous de _Chambre 45,_ le papier indiquait : _Passer son doigt sur le nœud dans le bois._ Steve haussa les sourcils.

— Et qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

— On verra bien quand on y sera, dit Bucky. On y va ?

Les dortoirs étaient dans différentes ailes du château selon la Maison à laquelle appartenait l'élève. Pour Thunderbird, c'était l'aile Est, au sixième étage, d'après un élève qui les aida à trouver leur chemin (en quatrième année, à en croire les quatre barres obliques sur sa cravate ; Steve et Bucky, eux, n'en avaient qu'une).

L'élève de quatrième année, Peter Quill, jeta à leurs valises un sortilège d'allègement et les accompagna jusqu'aux quartiers réservés à Thunderbird. Ils y entraient par un passage caché sous une tapisserie, et débouchaient sur une grande salle commune, d'où partaient plusieurs couloirs menant aux chambres.

— La vôtre est par là, dit Peter en indiquant un des couloirs. Le numéro est indiqué au-dessus, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper.

— Merci ! lança Bucky.

Ils traversèrent le couloir de pierre, éclairé par des torches, leurs pas étouffés par le tapis violet (toute la décoration, dans cette aile, rappelait de près ou de loin le violet), tandis que sur les murs, les occupants des portraits les suivaient du regard ou les saluaient respectueusement, allant parfois jusqu'à leur souhaiter le bonsoir.

— Bucky, murmura Steve, les tableaux _parlent._

Bucky se mit à rire.

— Ça arrive, oui.

Au-dessus des portes, des plaques de bronze indiquaient les numéros. _27, 30, 34…_ D'autres élèves cherchaient également leur chemin, et Bucky slalomait habilement entre eux, suivi avec difficulté par Steve.

— Oups ! Pardon, dit-il en bousculant un élève plus âgé et en rougissant instantanément.

— Il n'y a pas de souci ! s'exclama l'autre d'une voix forte. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Steve leva les yeux vers lui : sa cravate indiquait qu'il n'était qu'en troisième année, et pourtant, il faisait au moins cinq têtes de plus que lui. Bâti comme un athlète, il avait les cheveux longs et blonds. Très intimidé, Steve secoua la tête.

— Non…

— Tu es nouveau ? Bienvenue à Thunderbird ! Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'élève.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Bucky s'était arrêté et revenait sur ses pas.

— Steve ? demanda-t-il. Ça va ?

—Oui, ça va ! Je m'appelle Steve Rogers, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'autre élève. Lui, c'est mon ami Bucky.

— Enchanté, dit Bucky, qui semblait lui aussi légèrement intimidé.

— Ravi de vous connaître ! lança l'autre avec enthousiasme. (De toute évidence, il était incapable de parler à faible volume.) Je m'appelle Thor Odinson. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide !

— Merci, dit Bucky tandis que Steve hochait la tête.

Puis Thor s'éloigna rejoindre une de ses camarades, une élève de troisième année mince et belle aux cheveux noirs qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, et Steve se tourna vers Bucky.

— Les élèves sont gentils, ici, murmura-t-il quand ils furent hors de portée de voix.

— Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? demanda Bucky.

— Ben… Personne ne m'a jamais témoigné de gentillesse à l'école primaire, avoua-t-il en rougissant. À part toi, quand tu m'as aidé à repousser les collégiens. La plupart des temps, je me faisais chahuter par les autres.

Bucky s'arrêta dans le couloir pour se tourner vers Steve, et lui serra le poignet.

— C'est pas pareil à Ilvermorny, dit-il fermement. Et même si c'était pareil, on est amis, maintenant. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je serai là pour t'aider. Ok ?

— Ok, dit Steve d'une petite voix. Merci.

Bucky lui fit un sourire, puis il le lâcha et continua à avancer dans le couloir, jusqu'à pousser une exclamation.

— Ah ! dit-il. C'est ici.

La plaque de bronze au-dessus de la porte indiquait effectivement "Chambre 45". Le problème devint rapidement évident : il n'y avait pas de poignée.

Bucky examina son papier avec attention.

— _Passer son doigt sur le nœud dans le bois,_ relut-il à voix basse.

La porte avait plusieurs nœuds dans son bois ; difficile de savoir auquel exactement la consigne faisait référence.

— On va tous les essayer, dit Bucky.

Il leva la main et passa son doigt sur le plus gros nœud, au niveau de sa tête vers la droite, et le premier essai fut le bon : la porte fut parcourue d'un frissonnement, et un bouton de porte en bronze apparut sur la droite. Bucky et Steve échangèrent un regard, et Bucky sourit.

— Bon, ben…

Il tourna le bouton, ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans la chambre 45.

Steve, qui manquait décidément d'imagination, avait envisagé une chambre semblable aux dortoirs universitaires américains, deux bureaux, deux lits, deux placards, le tout placé de façon symétrique.

Sauf que la chambre était une chambre de quatre, ce qui signifiait deux fois plus de lits et par ailleurs, elle n'était absolument pas symétrique.

La porte se trouvait tout à gauche du mur. La pièce était de forme vaguement rectangulaire, épousant la courbe de la tour qui composait l'aile Est ; il y avait trois énormes fenêtres sur le mur du fond, si profondes que Steve et Bucky auraient eu la place de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre sur le rebord de pierre. Celle du milieu était une porte-fenêtre, qui donnait sur un petit balcon de pierre en demi-cercle. De l'autre côté des vitres, on apercevait des tourelles du château, des cours pavées, en bas, où se baladaient des élèves, et plus loin, le mur d'enceinte du château et la forêt derrière, qui se perdait dans la brume.

Il y avait un lit à baldaquin placé dans l'espace entre les deux fenêtres de gauche ; un deuxième se trouvait contre le mur de la porte, qui longeait le couloir, et le troisième et le quatrième étaient des lits superposés, tout au fond, contre le mur de droite. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une énorme table carrée, entourée de quatre chaises, suffisamment grande pour qu'ils fassent tous leurs devoirs en même temps. Le fond du mur de gauche était occupé par une grande armoire ; il y en avait une autre, cachée derrière le deuxième lit à baldaquin. Chaque lit était accompagné d'un petit fauteuil, y compris les lits superposés qui en avaient un de chaque côté. À l'image du reste de l'aile, les rideaux des lits, les draps et les tapis étaient de couleur violette. Il y avait un gros poêle en fonte éteint entre la deuxième et la troisième fenêtre.

La pièce était vide ; leurs colocataires n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Steve et Bucky se jetèrent un regard.

— Prem's pour le lit du haut ! s'exclama Bucky avant que Steve n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Il s'élança dans la pièce sans se laisser intimider par le cri d'indignation de Steve et grimpa à l'échelle avant que celui-ci n'ait pu le rattraper. Une fois dans le lit du haut, il ouvrit les rideaux et offrit un sourire victorieux à Steve, qui poussa un soupir exagéré et s'attribua celui du bas.

Ils ramenèrent ensuite leurs valises près des lits, et Steve regarda la pièce avec un grand sourire. Il aimait beaucoup sa chambre dans l'immeuble de sa mère à Brooklyn, évidemment, mais l'ambiance ici était différente. Il se sentait déjà chez lui.

— C'est cool, Ilvermorny, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

Bucky lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Je trouve aussi.

Sur le mur de l'autre côté de la chambre, à gauche de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée au début, cachée par le battant de la porte d'entrée. Steve, curieux, alla l'ouvrir, et y découvrit une petite salle de bain, avec une baignoire à pieds placée sous une fenêtre identique à celles de leur chambre, un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir, une étagère pour ranger leurs affaires, et des toilettes cachées derrière un paravent.

— On a notre propre salle de bain, Bucky, appela-t-il.

Un instant après, Bucky débarqua dans la pièce, l'air surexcité.

— La chance ! J'avais peur de me farcir des salles de bain communes à tous les élèves.

Dix minutes après, alors qu'ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires personnelles dans l'armoire la plus proche de leur lit (conçue pour deux personnes, de toute évidence), la porte s'ouvrit, et deux garçons entrèrent. Bucky et Steve les avaient aperçus à la Répartition, évidemment ; il y avait James Montgomery Falsworth, le premier à avoir été Réparti, et l'autre s'appelait Jacques Dernier. Ils s'avancèrent vers Bucky et Steve, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Monty Falsworth, dit celui-ci en tendant la main. Je viens d'Angleterre. Enchanté.

— Jacques Dernier, dit l'autre enfant en tendant la main à son tour. Je viens de France. Enchanté.

Steve et Bucky se jetèrent un regard et leur serrèrent la main à tour de rôle.

— Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers, dit Bucky. On vient de Brooklyn.

— Il n'y a pas d'école de sorcellerie en Angleterre et en France ? demanda Steve.

Dernier eut un sourire, tandis que Falsworth hochait la tête d'un air incrédule.

— Pas d'école en Angleterre ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Poudlard ? C'est en prenant modèle sur Poudlard qu'Ilvermorny a été construite ! Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde !

Son accent anglais donnait une tournure très snob à ses phrases, songea Steve.

— Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé, alors ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

Falsworth fronça les sourcils.

— Mes parents ont déménagé aux États-Unis, dit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

— Pareil pour moi, dit Dernier avec un fort accent français. Mes parents sont venus habiter à la Nouvelle-Orléans il y a trois ans. Mais je suis content d'être à Ilvermorny. Il y a trop de filles à Beauxbâtons.

Bucky et Falsworth se mirent à rire, et Steve sourit.

— Vous nous avez laissé les lits à baldaquin ? C'est gentil, dit Dernier.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de ranger vos affaires, dit Bucky. Le repas commence dans une demi-heure.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons sortaient de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le Réfectoire, décidant de suivre les autres élèves de leur Maison pour ne pas se perdre.

— Vous vous connaissiez d'avant, tous les deux ? demanda Dernier alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir qui menait à leur chambre.

— On était dans la même école primaire, Steve et moi, expliqua Bucky. Mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant de se rencontrer sur Hornwall Street.

— Hornwall Street ? Ah oui, la rue sorcière à New York. Il y en a une aussi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle est immense.

— C'est bien d'arriver à Ilvermorny en connaissant déjà quelqu'un, dit Falsworth. Tout seul, moi, j'étais terrifié.

— C'est juste le premier jour, dit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres, et tu te feras plein d'amis.

Ça paraissait si simple, quand il le disait, songea Steve. Mais Bucky avait toujours eu une foule d'amis à l'école primaire ; il était toujours entouré d'une dizaine de garçons et de fillettes. Peut-être que c'était facile, pour lui, de faire connaissance, mais Steve trouvait la tâche plutôt ardue. Bucky était l'exception à la règle.

Comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait, Bucky se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire, que Steve lui rendit.

Le chemin jusqu'au Réfectoire ne fut pas difficile à trouver, puisque tous les élèves s'y dirigeaient. Le château était extrêmement grand ; Steve était certain de s'y perdre la prochaine fois qu'il serait seul, ce à quoi Bucky lui répondit qu'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation et qu'il l'aiderait à se repérer.

Le Réfectoire était déjà à moitié plein quand ils entrèrent. C'était une pièce encore plus vaste que le Grand Hall et la salle Picquery, avec de hautes baies vitrées tout le long du mur de droite qui donnaient sur le coucher de soleil extérieur ; la brume avait glissé à flanc de montagne, et Ilvermorny, qui se trouvait au sommet, profitait des derniers rayons rougeoyants.

Tout autour d'eux, une multitude de tables allant de six à vingt places étaient installées, et commençaient doucement à se remplir. Elles étaient toutes positionnées dans le sens de la longueur, afin que personne ne tourne le dos à la table professorale, à l'autre bout de la salle, placée sur une estrade haute de cinq marches.

Du côté du mur gauche, à l'opposé des baies vitrées, se trouvait une immense table déjà alourdie de divers plats, marmites et pichets de boissons, certains laissant échapper un délicieux fumet. Steve, qui n'avait pourtant pas un gros appétit, sentit son estomac gronder. (D'un autre côté, il n'avait mangé qu'un petit sandwich ce midi sur Hornwall Street, alors que Bucky et lui attendaient de passer la Porte.)

Les tables n'étaient pas spécifiques aux Maisons, mais Steve ne tarda pas à réaliser que la plupart du temps, les élèves assis ensemble avaient la même couleur à leurs manches.

Bucky, intrépide comme d'habitude (du moins aux yeux de Steve), traversa la salle pour aller s'installer à une table de huit qui était libre, et fit signe à Steve de le suivre. Falsworth et Dernier s'installèrent avec eux, et les quatre garçons observèrent ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux en attendant que le discours du directeur Pierce commence. Le vacarme était assourdissant. Certains élèves arrivaient en courant par la porte, à deux doigts d'être en retard, et bientôt, trois garçons de première année, complètement essoufflés, vinrent s'installer à leur table. Tous les trois avaient à leurs manches la couleur orange de Wampus, et ils adressèrent un sourire à leurs compagnons de tablée ; l'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait adressé la parole à Bucky lorsqu'il choisissait sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais au même moment, Alexander Pierce s'éclaircit la gorge.

Le silence se fit immédiatement, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'estrade professorale, où avaient pris place une quinzaine de professeurs, dont Nicholas J. Fury et Maria Hill.

— Chers élèves, dit Pierce d'une voix que Steve soupçonna être magiquement amplifiée, bienvenue à Ilvermorny pour une nouvelle année. Les anciens connaissent déjà le fonctionnement de notre école, mais il ne fait pas de mal de rappeler que les cachots sont interdits d'accès, que les balais volants sont prohibés à l'intérieur du château et que le premier qui jettera des Bombabouses dans les couloirs se verra obligé de nettoyer ses dégâts lui-même. Et vous savez que notre concierge, M. Stan Lee, trouve toujours les coupables. Il est également, comme vous le savez, interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château et de pénétrer dans la forêt et les grottes.

« À présent, à l'intention des élèves de première année. Vous avez probablement observé le globe de verre qui se trouve dans le Grand Hall. Ce globe tient le décompte des points que vous gagnerez ou que vous perdrez tout au long de l'année. À l'intérieur, une boule vous représente personnellement. Si vous vous conduisez mal, et qu'un professeur vous enlève des points, votre boule flottera de plus en plus bas. À l'inverse, si vous en gagnez, elle s'élèvera.

« Ces points que vous gagnerez ou perdrez seront pris en compte dans vos examens de fin d'année ; le total vous permettra ou non d'accéder au Tournoi de Fin d'Année.

Dans le Réfectoire, des chuchotements enthousiastes se firent entendre, des acclamations s'élevèrent, et Steve profita de la déconcentration générale pour se tourner vers Bucky.

— Le Tournoi de Fin d'Année ?

Ce fut l'élève assis en face de Steve, qui avait voulu parler un peu plus tôt, qui répondit à la place de Bucky :

— C'est la grande attraction de fin d'année à Ilvermorny. Tout le monde se tient à carreau pour avoir une chance d'y participer.

Steve allait demander ce qu'il y avait à gagner, mais Pierce reprenait déjà la parole.

— Le Tournoi de Fin d'Année a lieu sur sept jours, à raison d'une journée par promotion. Seuls les élèves ayant récolté le plus de points au cours de l'année pourront y participer. En plus d'une petite récompense pécuniaire, le gagnant de chaque promotion deviendra Préfet de l'année qui suivra, excepté le gagnant des 3ème année, qui aura la possibilité de partir en échange scolaire dans une autre école de sorcellerie.

— Wow, murmura Bucky.

À côté de lui, Falsworth murmura :

— Ok, ça, ça n'existe pas, à Poudlard.

Bucky lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avec un sourire malicieux.

— Tu vois, c'est pas mal non plus, Ilvermorny !

— Les élèves de première année, reprit Pierce, qui n'ont pas encore de Préfet attitré, doivent obéir aux préfets des années supérieures. Les Préfets ont autorité sur tous les élèves de leur promotion et sur leurs cadets, et doivent répondre à tous les Préfets des années supérieures ainsi qu'au Préfet-en-Chef, en septième année. La course au Tournoi de Fin d'Année a commencé depuis votre arrivée. J'ai même vu certaines boules flotter déjà un peu plus bas que les autres.

Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la salle, et à quelques tables plus loin, Steve vit un élève donner une claque amicale dans le dos du quatrième année qui les avait escortés à l'aile Est, Peter Quill, qui avait l'air fier de lui.

— Je vous conseille donc, dit Pierce, de ne pas perdre de temps pour adopter une bonne attitude, afin d'augmenter vos chances de participer. Si vous avez des questions au cours de l'année, vous pouvez les poser à vos directeurs de Maison. C'est tout. Bon appétit !

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, la moitié des élèves se leva pour aller chercher à manger au buffet. Steve se pencha vers Bucky, Dernier et Falsworth.

— C'est qui, le directeur de Thunderbird ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu répondre, le garçon roux qui lui avait déjà répondu sur le Tournoi intervint :

— C'est Nick Fury. Il fait un peu flipper, avec son cache, mais il paraît que c'est quelqu'un de juste. Un peu soupe au lait, cela dit.

— Et Wampus ? demanda Bucky.

— Maria Hill, dit un autre des garçons, typé asiatique. Pour Serpent Cornu, c'est Howard Stark, et Phil Coulson, c'est le directeur de Pukwudgie.

— Maria Hill est gentille, dit Steve. C'est elle qui est venue me voir quand j'ai reçu ma lettre et que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

— Oh, tu as écrit ton nom ? demanda le troisième élève de Wampus, un garçon noir avec un sourire chaleureux. Je me suis toujours demandé s'il y avait des gens qui utilisaient cette fonction.

— Quand on ne connaît pas de sorcier et qu'on ne sait pas comment faire, c'est utile, fit remarquer Bucky. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Ils étaient tous passés sur le nœud gordien, mais Steve n'avait pas retenu leurs noms, trop stressé.

— Tim Dugan, dit le roux. Tout le monde m'appelle Dum Dum.

— James Morita, dit l'asiatique. Tout le monde m'appelle Jim.

— Gabe Jones, dit enfin le troisième. Tout le monde m'appelle Gabe Jones.

Bucky éclata de rire et se leva, son assiette à la main.

— James Barnes, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bucky. Et lui, c'est Steve, et là, Monty et Jacques. On va chercher à manger, maintenant ?

Avec un grand sourire, Dum Dum se leva.

— Tu parles une langue qui me plaît, mon pote.

Sur le buffet, autour duquel se pressaient les élèves, il y avait des plats que Steve n'arrivait même pas à identifier. Curieux, il prit de tout en petite quantité, et retourna s'asseoir à table.

Le repas compta parmi les plus enjoués que Steve avait jamais vécus. À la maison, il avait l'habitude de ne manger qu'avec sa mère, et à l'école primaire, il était toujours tout seul à la cantine, ou à manger son sandwich dans un coin. Il n'avait jamais partagé un repas avec _six_ personnes, qui riaient sans se moquer de lui et qui parlaient sans l'exclure de la conversation. Par ailleurs, pour ne rien gâcher, les plats étaient absolument délicieux.

Lorsque les élèves quittèrent la salle à la fin du repas, Steve avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de bonheur (ou d'avoir trop mangé), et le sourire réjoui qui flottait sur ses lèvres ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée, jusqu'au moment où il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément, épuisé après ce qui était probablement la journée la plus mouvementée qu'il avait jamais passée de sa vie.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà ! On se retrouve dans le chapitre 4, mes amis !


	4. Les Commandos Hurlants

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, **Liu, Nessie, Clairaice, Tristana, Nymph, Nagron, Minaerin, Pilgrim, Carlaart** (Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre celui-là, le rôle de concierge lui allait tellement bien XD), **Rhea** (Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, y'a la blinde de personnages là-dedans XD) et **Maya d'amour !**

Merci INFINIMENT, vous me donnez des boosts de motivation ! La rédaction du tome 2 est encore plus laborieuse que prévu (URGH, reviens, inspiration !), mais quand je lis et relis vos adorables reviews, je me dis que je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous laisser tomber et que j'ai vraiment envie de vous emmener dans cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Donc MERCI !

Merci aussi à **Meg** qui a encore une fois corrigé et re-corrigé ce chapitre et toutes les nombreuses erreurs et répétitions qu'il y avait dedans (je vous jure que je l'ai écrite avec les pieds, cette fic-là) et qui est l'unique raison pour laquelle il est lisible et compréhensible ! **MERCI INFINIMENT MEG D'ÊTRE LA SAUVEUSE DE MON CHAPITRE (et de tous mes chapitres et toutes mes fics en général). Plein de love !**

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 4, qui j'espère continuera à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.oOo.

Les Commandos Hurlants

.oOo.

 _Chère Maman_

 _Ici tout va bien. J'ai été admis dans la maison Thunderbird. Je suis dans la même chambre que Bucky et deux autres garçons. On mange très bien. Les chambres sont belles. J'ai une baguette magique faite de chêne blanc et de plume d'oiseau-tonnerre et c'est une belle baguette. Les élèves sont gentils avec moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est la distribution des emplois du temps et mes premiers cours. J'ai hâte de lancer des sortilèges !_

 _Bisous je t'aime,_

 _Steve._

Steve reposa son crayon et se dépêcha de fourrer son carnet rouge sous son oreiller. Bucky émergeait de la salle de bain, déjà en uniforme, et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que Steve n'était pas encore prêt.

— Steve, je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on va être en retard !

Mais Bucky sous-estimait gravement le talent de Steve à faire sa toilette en cinq minutes, et ils atteignirent le Réfectoire à temps pour le petit-déjeuner.

Comme l'avait mentionné Steve à Sarah, les emplois du temps étaient distribués aujourd'hui, et Steve était d'une impatience terrible. Plus que tout, il avait hâte d'aller en cours de Sortilèges, et voir ce qu'il arriverait à faire avec sa baguette.

— T'emballe pas trop, dit Bucky alors qu'ils remontaient un couloir à deux (Jacques et Monty étaient partis en avance). En première année, les sortilèges qu'on lance ne sont pas très intéressants.

Steve n'était pas d'accord ; il avait dévoré le manuel, et il avait envie de tous les faire ; mais il haussa simplement les épaules, incapable de cacher son sourire.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués pendant le petit-déjeuner.

— On commence par Métamorphose, nota Bucky, qui lisait le sien tout en remuant son bol de céréales. Toute la matinée. Et Sortilèges cet après-midi.

— C'est quoi, "D&D" ? demanda Steve en plissant les yeux.

— Duels & Défense. Pour apprendre à se protéger des mages noirs. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ! C'est Fury qui donne le cours, ça doit être sympa. Mais on ne l'a que jeudi et vendredi.

— "Potions", lut Steve. Ça doit être trop bien, de faire des potions !

— On verra ça en fin de journée, fit remarquer Bucky. Quoi d'autre ? Histoire de la Magie, bof… Botanique, bof… Astronomie. "Probablement mercredi à 22h". Probablement ?

— À cause de la météo, dit Dugan en s'installant sur la chaise vide à côté de Bucky. S'il fait moche mercredi soir, c'est reporté au jeudi soir, et ainsi de suite.

— Astronomie, dit Steve, rêveur. Ça change des cours de maths.

— Moi, j'ai Botanique, ce matin, dit Dugan. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit super intéressant… Mais au moins, on sera dehors.

Steve jeta un regard par la fenêtre – il faisait un temps magnifique, le genre de journée ensoleillée qui lui aurait habituellement donné envie d'aller jouer dehors, ou d'aller se balader – tout plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe ; mais pour une fois, la perspective d'un cours lui paraissait de loin plus intéressante. _Métamorphose._ Le nom faisait rêver.

— On apprend à se métamorphoser, en cours de Métamorphose ? demanda Steve.

Dum Dum lâcha un petit rire.

— Haha ! Rêve pas. Hill, la prof, elle en est capable, parce que c'est une Animagus, elle peut se transformer en panthère noire. Mais nous, il faudra qu'on essaie de changer des pommes en oranges, ce genre de trucs, tu verras.

Bon. Soit. C'était légèrement moins épique. Malgré tout, l'enthousiasme de Steve ne fut absolument pas douché. Tout le monde commençait par là un jour, après tout.

Le numéro de la salle du cours de Métamorphose était inscrit sur l'emploi du temps, qui leur avait été fourni avec un plan du château, mais Bucky et Steve eurent tout de même beaucoup de mal à la trouver. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Heureusement, le professeur Hill n'était pas encore là.

— Vous voilà ! s'exclama Monty, qui avait déjà pris place sur un pupitre de deux avec Jacques. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

— Ce château est immense, se plaignit Steve. Et Bucky n'a _pas_ le sens de l'orientation, quoi qu'il en dise.

Bucky lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et Steve se mit à rire. Ils s'installèrent derrière Jacques et Monty, et à peine étaient-ils assis que le professeur Hill entra.

Elle n'était pas du tout vêtue de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était venue rendre visite à Steve : elle portait, comme la plupart des sorciers, une robe et une cape, toutes deux de couleur noire. Quelques professeurs, au repas d'ouverture, avaient porté des couleurs différentes, certains des robes rouges et des capes bleues, aux couleurs d'Ilvermorny, tandis que d'autres avaient arboré les couleurs d'une Maison. Mais personne n'avait mis de pantalon, de veste ou de jupe, comme chez les No-Majs.

Maria avait été aimable et compréhensive pendant sa visite chez Steve, mais le professeur Hill, quoique toujours juste, était sévère et ferme. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, car elle se transforma en panthère devant eux, en leur disant que c'était une forme de métamorphose appliquée à soi-même, puis elle changea le bureau en vache et le portemanteau en girafe, et lorsque Bucky chuchota quelque chose à Steve, elle transforma sa plume en araignée, et Bucky hurla en la jetant au loin.

Steve en riait encore à la pause de midi, et Bucky n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils (encore moins depuis qu'il avait été incapable de transformer une allumette en épingle. Mais personne n'avait vraiment réussi, et certainement pas Steve).

Le cours de l'après-midi était Sortilèges. Steve était dans la classe un quart d'heure avant le début et lisait son manuel fiévreusement, tandis que Bucky, qui avait trop mangé à midi, bâillait à côté de lui, les paupières lourdes.

Puis les élèves commencèrent à arriver petit à petit, suivis du professeur Coulson lui-même.

— Bonjour à tous, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Bienvenue en classe de Sortilèges.

Steve était tellement excité que Bucky crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise.

Le professeur Coulson leur expliqua d'abord le fonctionnement des sortilèges et de leur baguette magique, puis d'un simple geste de la sienne, sans un mot, il fit apparaître trois colombes qui voletèrent dans la pièce, et les fit tout aussi aisément disparaître.

— Mes collègues ne seront pas d'accord avec moi, dit-il d'un ton malicieux, mais la capacité à lancer des sortilèges est la caractéristique la plus importante d'un sorcier.

Steve, suspendu à ses lèvres, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le premier sort de leur manuel _Les Sortilèges de Chadwick_ consistait à faire apparaître un jet de lumière de leur baguette magique _._ Steve, qui n'avait jamais utilisé de baguette de sa vie, n'était pas certain de la marche à suivre, et observa Bucky, qui fit un petit geste sec vers l'avant et marmonna _"Lumos!"._ Un faisceau de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, visible même en pleine journée, dans la salle de cours inondée de soleil.

L'injonction pour éteindre la baguette se disait _Nox,_ et Steve passa la première heure de cours à alterner entre _Lumos_ et _Nox._ À la fin de l'heure, il réussissait à faire sortir un rai aussi fort que celui de Bucky, qui lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

La plupart des élèves ayant réussi à maîtriser le sortilège, le professeur Coulson passa à _Orchideus,_ qui se révéla autrement plus compliqué.

Il expliqua le sortilège en faisant jaillir un large bouquet de fleurs de sa baguette. Lorsque les élèves l'imitèrent, seule Natalia Romanoff fut capable d'obtenir un résultat relativement satisfaisant. Bucky fit apparaître trois fleurs qui avaient l'air légèrement fanées, et Steve et les autres agitèrent leurs baguettes sans aucun succès. Dugan, qui était assis derrière eux (le cours de Sortilèges était commun avec Wampus), lâcha un juron. Dernier, dans la rangée d'à côté, fit apparaître une motte de terre qui jaillit à une telle vitesse de sa baguette qu'elle s'écrasa sur la tête de Jim Morita, assis devant lui. Falsworth éclata de rire.

Natalia Romanoff obtint dix points pour son beau bouquet, et Bucky cinq points pour ses trois pauvres fleurs. Tous les autres reçurent comme consigne de pratiquer le sortilège jusqu'au prochain cours. Malgré tout, Steve ressortit de la salle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Après Sortilèges, ils avaient Potions, qui se déroula exactement comme Steve l'avait imaginé : ils sortirent leur chaudron et tentèrent d'appliquer à la lettre la première leçon du manuel, une potion d'engorgement. Karl Mordo, leur professeur, passait régulièrement dans les rangs pour leur montrer comment faire. Steve et Bucky faisaient équipe : Bucky coupait les ingrédients et Steve les ajoutait au chaudron. À la fin du cours, leur potion avait pris une étrange couleur jaune, alors que celle de Dernier et Falsworth, à côté d'eux, tirait sur le vert.

Bucky haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— On va quand même essayer, dit-il.

Il prit une louche, qu'il plongea dans la potion, et en versa une goutte sur son manuel. Au début, Steve songea qu'ils avaient raté leur coup, puis il réalisa que le livre, doucement mais sûrement, augmentait de taille. Steve leva la main, et Bucky la claqua avec la sienne.

— On est bons ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Malheureusement, ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour que le livre arrête de grandir, et lorsqu'il eut atteint la largeur de leur chaudron, Karl Mordo se précipita vers eux et se dépêcha de verser quelques gouttes d'un liquide incolore sur le manuel, qui retrouva sa taille originelle.

— Vous auriez dû m'appeler avant, dit-il d'un ton un peu réprobateur.

Steve et Bucky échangèrent un regard, et Karl Mordo se pencha vers leur potion pour l'observer.

— C'est du bon travail, dit-il finalement. Dix points chacun.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Bucky se tourna vers Steve avec un immense sourire.

Pile à ce moment, devant eux, le chaudron de Dernier et Falsworth explosa.

Bucky et Steve tombèrent sur les fesses sous le choc, mais Dernier et Falsworth, aspergés de liquide, se mirent aussitôt à voir leur mains, leur bras, leur nez se mettre à enfler. Karl Mordo se précipita vers eux et les aspergea d'antidote, et ils ne tardèrent pas retrouver leur taille habituelle, mais l'histoire fit le tour de l'école, et Bucky et Steve en eurent des crises de fou rire pendant tout le repas.

Lorsque Steve rentra dans sa chambre après avoir mangé et qu'il ouvrit son carnet, il vit que sa mère lui avait répondu.

 _Cher Steve,_

 _Merci pour ton mot. Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle école et que les élèves sont gentils avec toi. Je suis sûre que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses utiles que tu pourras me montrer quand tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël. Ici, c'est très calme, sans toi. Tu me manques beaucoup, mais je préfère te savoir en train de t'amuser à Ilvermorny loin de moi que de te voir obligé de supporter le collège de quartier de Brooklyn et rentrer à la maison chaque soir. Je suis sûre que tu passeras une scolarité exceptionnelle._

 _Passe le bonjour à Bucky._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

Steve s'était installé sur la table de leur chambre pour lire sa réponse ; Bucky, qui lut rapidement par-dessus son épaule, remarqua :

— Tu ne pourras pas lui montrer tes nouveaux sortilèges, ceci dit. On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Steve, qui tombait des nues. Pourquoi ?

— C'est la loi. Pas avant la majorité, à 17 ans.

— C'est 18 ans, la majorité, Buck.

— Pas chez les sorciers, répondit Bucky. En septième année, on aura le droit, mais pas avant.

Steve ne put retenir un léger soupir – il aurait tellement voulu faire jaillir un bouquet de fleurs de sa baguette pour sa mère ! Mais l'important, c'était probablement qu'elle sache qu'il en était capable.

— Tu veux lui écrire un petit mot ? demanda Steve.

— Mais… C'est ton carnet, Steve.

— C'est toi qui me l'as offert, rappela Steve. Elle sera contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Cédant à l'insistance de son ami, Bucky tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui, et traça dans le carnet, d'une écriture beaucoup plus illisible que la calligraphie ronde et enfantine de Steve :

 _Bonjour Mrs Rogers, c'est Bucky. Tout va bien ici. Steve s'entraîne à faire apparaître des fleurs de sa baguette. Nos colocataires Jacques et Monty ont fait exploser un chaudron en cours de Potions._

 _À bientôt_

 _Bucky_

Les mots scintillèrent un instant sur le papier, et Steve sut qu'ils avaient été envoyés. Il le referma et le rangea sous son oreiller.

— C'était une journée agitée, dit-il en se couchant dans son lit après avoir mis son pyjama.

Bucky, dans le lit d'au-dessus, ne lui répondit pas ; il s'était déjà endormi.

Steve, cette nuit-là, rêva de fleurs qui explosaient et d'oiseaux lumineux.

.

Lorsqu'il passa le lendemain matin dans le Grand Hall pour aller en cours de Botanique, Steve s'arrêta devant le globe de verre, imité par Bucky. Lorsqu'il le toucha du bout des doigts, sa boule personnelle se mit à luire un peu plus fort que les autres, et Steve put la situer : de couleur violette, avec l'image de son visage en mouvement dessus ainsi que le chiffre 10 (le nombre de points qu'il avait gagnés la veille), elle flottait un peu au-dessus du niveau du cercle d'or extérieur. Celle de Bucky se trouvait à côté, légèrement plus élevée, car il avait gagné 5 points de plus que Steve en Sortilèges.

De façon générale, le niveau des boules était beaucoup plus disparate qu'au début : certaines montaient relativement haut, et d'autres flottaient déjà très bas. Celle de Dernier, qui n'avait pas arrêté de perdre des points depuis la veille, était en dessous du niveau du cercle d'or, dans les négatifs.

— C'est intelligent, fit remarquer Steve lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route vers la serre de Botanique. Ça donne envie d'obtenir plein de points pour monter le plus haut possible.

— Ou d'établir le record du pire nombre de points, nota Bucky. Dernier est bien parti pour finir dernier.

Steve lui donna un coup de coude pour son horrible jeu de mots, et Bucky ricana.

Le cours de Botanique assuré par Maria Stark fut, aux yeux de Steve, le plus inintéressant de tous ceux qu'ils avaient eus jusque-là. Steve n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les plantes, mais il tenta tout de même de rester concentré sur le cours ; Bucky, lui, abandonna dès le début, et passa le reste de l'heure à envoyer des bouts de terre dans les cheveux de Dernier. Il perdit cinq points pour la peine, et Steve secoua la tête.

Après Botanique, venait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, enseigné par Edwin Jarvis, et Steve, qui avait toujours adoré l'histoire, y trouva son bonheur ; tout le reste de la classe, en revanche, s'endormit en cinq secondes. Steve, qui avait avalé son manuel, passa toute l'heure à poser des questions, et récolta vingt points en un seul cours. Lorsque qu'ils repassèrent dans le hall en début d'après-midi pour le cours de vol sur balai, Bucky n'en crut pas ses yeux.

— Vingt points ?! s'exclama-t-il. T'as gagné vingt points pendant que je dormais en Histoire ?

— Fallait prêter attention, répondit Steve d'un ton docte.

Le cours de balai était celui que Steve attendait avec le plus d'appréhension, et Bucky avec le plus d'impatience. Il était dispensé par Chester Phillips, un homme massif à l'allure de militaire, qui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait préféré avaler une bombe plutôt que de sourire.

Le professeur Phillips leur expliqua (beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Steve) le fonctionnement d'un balai volant, puis les entraîna vers le terrain de Quidditch, de l'autre côté de l'entrée du château.

Vu de l'extérieur, le terrain et ses gradins avaient la taille d'un petit amphithéâtre de fac. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le passage sous les gradins pour arriver sur l'herbe, Steve leva les yeux et crut qu'il était devenu fou. Ils étaient à présent dans un espace qui faisait la taille d'un terrain de football.

— C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! s'exclama Bucky, très fier de pouvoir citer Dr Who, la seule série No-Maj qu'il connaissait.

Malheureusement, Steve ne l'avait pas vue, et sa blague tomba à plat.

Les balais étaient posés par terre au centre du terrain, et Steve sentit son ventre se contracter désagréablement. Apprendre à jeter des sortilèges, c'était une chose ; s'élever dans les airs avec un balai, c'en était une autre. La plupart des sorciers de sa classe avaient probablement déjà volé avec ceux de leurs parents, alors que Steve ne savait même pas ce qu'était la magie avant de recevoir la lettre d'Ilvermorny. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour le sport. Il allait se ridiculiser !

Bucky, lui, se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les balais.

— Prenez-en un chacun, cria Phillips, et mettez-vous à bonne distance de vos camarades ! Je ne veux pas d'élèves borgnes à la fin de l'heure.

Bucky saisit aussitôt un balai, imité par le reste de ses camarades, et Steve fut le dernier à prendre le sien.

— Je vais me planter, dit-il en prenant place à côté de Bucky.

— Mais non, Steve, répondit celui-ci d'un ton rassurant. T'inquiète pas.

Leur première consigne fut de poser le balai par terre et de le faire sauter dans leur main ; Bucky y arriva immédiatement. Contre toute attente, celui de Steve réagit après deux ou trois essais seulement. Ses camarades paraissaient avoir beaucoup plus de mal. Bucky lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Tu vois ?

L'étape suivante, lorsque tout le monde eut réussi à appeler le balai, fut de monter dessus.

— Je vais tomber, marmonna Steve, je vais tomber, je vais tomber.

Bucky, en l'entendant, le prit en pitié et descendit de son propre balai ; certains de leurs camarades commençaient à s'élever doucement dans les airs.

— Je vais t'aider, Stevie, dit-il. Je suis à côté, d'accord ? Si tu tombes, je te rattrape. Ok ?

— Ok, marmonna Steve, tout pâle.

— Tape un bon coup contre le sol.

En sachant que Bucky était là en cas de problème, Steve parvint plus facilement à se débarrasser de sa peur paralysante, et réussit à quitter le sol de quelques centimètres.

— Super, Steve ! s'exclama Bucky. Tu vois, tu y arrives !

Une fois qu'il eut compris comment contrôler son balai, Steve réalisa que ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement. Il suffisait de pencher un peu le manche pour avancer, le redresser un peu pour freiner, virer à droite, virer à gauche.

— J'y arrive ! s'émerveilla-t-il. Je vole sur un balai !

— Comme un vrai sorcier, dit Bucky. Attends, je te rejoins.

Bucky avait déjà volé sur le balai d'un de ses oncles, avait-il appris à Steve. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à monter sur le sien et à s'élancer dans les airs pour aller le retrouver.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à Steve en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est pas génial ?

C'était plus que ça, songea Steve. C'était la liberté. Si les élèves de son école primaire le voyaient, ceux qui n'avaient pas arrêté de lui chercher des noises pendant toute son enfance ! Il _volait sur un balai !_

— C'est le pied, sourit-il.

Après le cours, alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin vers le château, Bucky dit :

— Si on devient bons, on pourrait peut-être faire les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Steve lâcha un rire incrédule.

— Je ne sais même pas jouer.

— Ça s'apprend ! s'exclama Bucky avec force. Comme pour tout !

— Je ne sais pas, Buck. Je ne suis pas très sportif. On verra.

Néanmoins, le cours de balai avait été le moment le plus excitant de leur journée, et Steve le raconta longuement à sa mère dans son carnet rouge, le soir.

.

La grande nouveauté du jeudi était le cours de Duel & Défense. La majorité des élèves l'attendait avec une grande impatience, sauf Steve, qui ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi ça consistait.

Il apparut très vite que la principale attraction du cours était le professeur, Nick Fury. Steve avait lu dans _Le Journal des Sorciers_ beaucoup d'articles sur lui, et il savait que l'homme était un sorcier très doué, un combattant émérite, qui avait autrefois été chasseur de mages noirs, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il impose un tel respect. Il lui suffit d'entrer dans la salle pour que tout le monde se taise, même Bucky (et ce n'était pas un mince exploit que de faire taire Bucky).

Nick Fury avait une voix profonde et agréable, et il était autoritaire, mais pas inutilement sévère. Steve l'apprécia instantanément. Fury leur expliqua d'une voix posée son programme de l'année, et le programme des années suivantes. Steve, qui n'était entré que peu de temps auparavant dans le monde des sorciers, ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'un cours de défense, mais Nick Fury leur dressa un tableau tellement alarmant des mages noirs et autres sorciers qui utilisaient la magie pour des principes fallacieux qu'il ne lui fallut pas un quart d'heure avant de changer d'avis.

Le programme de la première année, pourtant, consisterait à apprendre à se protéger, non pas des sorciers malintentionnés, mais des menaces beaucoup plus courantes, telles que les monstres magiques, les créatures non-humaines parfois hostiles (Fury cita les vampires, et Steve faillit s'étouffer de rire en imaginant de beaux humains à la peau brillante en train de le menacer ; son manuel de cours lui révéla que les vampires ne ressemblaient en rien à Robert Pattinson, et qu'ils avaient plutôt la peau jaune et cireuse, des yeux rouges cernés de noir, et une apparence généralement répugnante, accompagnée d'une odeur de pourriture constante.)

L'autre partie du cours, Duel, ne commencerait bien évidemment que lorsque les élèves seraient capables de jeter plus que des sorts de base, mais Steve avait hâte de s'y mettre. Ils étaient censés faire équipe et Bucky se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plein de malice, comme s'il se disait "tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Rogers". Steve haussa un sourcil en guise de défi.

Finalement, ils passèrent leur cours à prendre des notes sur les Serpents Cornus, et Steve apprécia le cours, mais il sentit tout de suite que ce ne serait pas sa matière préférée.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que c'était toujours bien plus intéressant qu'un cours de mathématiques ou de géographie.

.

Steve, comme tous les enfants, s'adapta extrêmement vite à sa nouvelle scolarité. Ses journées se passaient selon le schéma suivant : se lever, se laver, aller petit-déjeuner, partir en cours, aller déjeuner, repartir en cours, faire ses devoirs le soir, aller dîner, parler à sa mère sur son carnet rouge, et dormir.

Les journées de Bucky, elles, se déroulaient selon le schéma suivant : se lever, réveiller Steve, se laver, pousser Steve à la salle de bain, aller petit-déjeuner, se faire tirer jusqu'à la salle de cours par Steve, s'assoupir, tirer Steve hors du cours, aller déjeuner, se faire tirer par Steve en cours, s'assoupir, puis passer toutes les heures normalement dévolues à faire ses devoirs à explorer le château avec ses camarades, notamment Dernier, Monty, et les trois élèves de Wampus qui s'étaient installés à leur table le premier jour, Dum Dum, Morita et Gabe, avec qui il devint rapidement très ami. Steve les accompagnait parfois, mais il avait toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, et préférait passer son temps dans la chambre ou dans la salle commune à faire ses devoirs. L'avantage, c'était qu'il laissait Bucky copier sur lui ensuite.

Bucky ne comprenait pas comment Steve préférait rester dans l'aile Est à travailler ses sortilèges plutôt que d'explorer le château, qui était énorme et incroyablement mystérieux.

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a des passages secrets partout, dit-il à Morita pendant l'une de leurs expéditions. Il _faut_ que je les découvre.

Bucky, dans son enfance, avait été bercé par les Contes des Maraudeurs, une histoire anglaise qui racontait les péripéties de quatre élèves dans l'école anglaise de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Il n'était pas le seul ; Monty et Dum Dum avaient également passé beaucoup de temps à dévorer en boucle les histoires des Maraudeurs.

— On devrait former notre propre groupe, décida Bucky, environ trois semaines après la rentrée des classes. Trouver un nom. Quelque chose qui soit classe, comme les Maraudeurs. On ferait une carte secrète qui tirerait la langue à tous ceux qui essaieraient de l'ouvrir sans le mot de passe.

— On n'a pas encore le niveau pour faire ce genre de carte, rappela Monty, la voix de la raison. Mais pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être drôle.

— Moi, je suis partant ! s'exclama Dernier, enthousiaste. (Mais Dernier était toujours enthousiaste pour tout, surtout lorsque ça impliquait des explosions, de près ou de loin.)

— Et ce serait quoi, notre nom de groupe ? demanda Morita. Les Maraudeurs d'Ilvermorny ?

— Non, ça n'a rien d'original, répondit Bucky fermement. Je trouverai quelque chose.

Tout naturellement, ils avaient accepté Bucky comme leur leader (possiblement parce que c'était lui le plus bavard du groupe, ou parce que c'était le plus populaire – où qu'il aille, tout le monde aimait Bucky). Ils se contentèrent donc de hocher la tête, et le laissèrent y réfléchir.

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, le nom leur tomba du ciel, mais certainement pas de la façon dont ils s'y attendaient.

— On part en opération commando explorer le château, Steve, dit-il comme toujours. Tu viens ?

Steve était installé à la grande table de leur chambre – table à laquelle il n'était jamais rejoint par ses colocataires pour faire ses devoirs – entouré de liasses de papiers et d'une montagne de plumes et de manuels.

— Non, je n'ai pas fini mon rouleau de parchemin pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie demain. Tu l'as fait, toi ?

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il avait fait les quinze centimètres réglementaires, mais il avait écrit très gros et très espacé. Une technique qui ne tromperait personne, mais le professeur Jarvis était loin d'être assez sévère pour le réprimander. (Par contre, mieux valait ne pas essayer avec Hill ou Fury.)

— Vite fait, répondit-il (ce qui était somme toute l'exacte vérité). Bon. On y va, alors.

Steve aurait pu se sentir délaissé de voir que Bucky passait son temps libre à vagabonder dans le château avec sa troupe d'amis ; mais en réalité, Bucky ne lui donnait jamais cette impression. Il continuait à le réveiller tous les matins et à déjeuner avec lui, à s'asseoir à côté de lui à tous les cours, et s'il partait sans lui le soir dans ses expéditions, c'était uniquement parce que Steve refusait de se joindre à eux, et pas faute de proposer à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le lit de Steve et lui racontait comment s'était passée la balade, et Steve l'écoutait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne cherchait donc absolument pas à retenir Bucky quand celui-ci s'en allait avec ses amis le soir ; il les accompagnait même parfois, quand il en avait envie.

Ce soir-là, il resta dans sa chambre, et Bucky et les autres se lancèrent dans leur équipée quotidienne. Le château était si grand qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup à explorer ; ils savaient où était la salle commune de Wampus, grâce à Dugan, Jones et Morita (aile Ouest, deuxième étage), et ils avaient réussi à trouver celle de Pukwudgie, au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Nord, mais le quartier général des Serpent Cornu leur échappait encore, et ils étaient dessus depuis plusieurs jours, sans succès.

— C'est forcément l'aile Sud, fit remarquer Gabe. On est tous dans une aile différente. Ça paraîtrait logique.

— On a déjà fait l'aile Sud, dit Dugan. On n'a rien vu.

— C'est le principe d'une entrée cachée, fit remarquer Monty.

— Bon. On va essayer encore une fois de suivre un des élèves de Serpent Cornu, dit Bucky, toujours tactique.

— On a déjà essayé trois fois, nota Morita. On s'est fait semer à chaque fois.

— Il suffira d'être discret.

Malheureusement, il était bientôt 22h, l'heure du couvre-feu, et les élèves de Serpent Cornu n'étaient pas réputés pour leur propension à briser les règles, à l'inverse de Thunderbird et Wampus. Aussi, lorsqu'ils virent passer un élève de deuxième année à Serpent Cornu, ils se mirent aussitôt à le suivre, sans tout à fait se rendre compte qu'ils étaient aussi silencieux et discrets qu'un petit rhinocéros en train de charger.

Au détour d'un couloir, le Serpent Cornu disparut, et Bucky lâcha un juron.

— Merde ! Encore !

— C'est forcément dans ce couloir, nota Dum Dum. Ils nous sèment tous ici.

Le couloir paraissait normal à première vue. Des fenêtres en arc sur un côté, et de l'autre, des torches, des tableaux alignés les uns après les autres. Bucky, qui les fixait, fronça les sourcils.

— Trouvé un truc, Bucky ? demanda Gabe.

— Ce tableau n'est pas droit, fit-il remarquer.

C'était le tableau d'un érudit, entouré de livres et de papiers à n'en plus finir. Actuellement, il était en train de bâiller et de regarder distraitement par la fenêtre de son bureau, sans prêter aucune attention à Bucky et ses amis.

— Et alors ? demanda Monty. On n'a pas le temps de replacer tous les tableaux un peu inclinés du château, on en aurait pour des lustres. On devrait rentrer.

Bucky eut un petit sourire.

— Ce tableau est probablement incliné pour une _raison_ , Monty, dit-il.

Lentement, il tendit la main, sous le regard attentif de ses camarades, et replaça le tableau.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se produisit, puis un déclic se fit entendre, et une porte s'ouvrit dans la pierre, à côté du tableau.

— Ha ! s'exclama Bucky, victorieux. Et voilà !

Sans attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent tous à l'intérieur ; la pièce ressemblait plus à un placard à balais qu'à autre chose, mais c'était probablement par là que passaient les élèves de Serpent Cornu, raisonna Bucky.

Quand ils furent tous entrés, la porte se referma derrière eux, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet, butant les uns sur les autres.

— Bucky ! s'exclama Dum Dum. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

— _Lumos,_ marmonna Bucky.

Sa baguette, dans le noir profond, lâcha un faisceau éblouissant, et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers la porte, ils remarquèrent tous un petit détail embêtant.

Il n'y avait plus de porte. Il n'y avait plus qu'un mur de pierre.

Bucky déglutit.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Monty d'une voix profondément blasée.

— _Alohomora !_ lança Bucky en direction du mur.

C'était un sortilège qu'il avait appris pour ouvrir toutes les serrures. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de serrure, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de _porte._

Dum Dum se jeta dessus, sans succès.

Dernier tenta de l'ouvrir avec une explosion qui n'eut pour résultat que de leur faire siffler les tympans pendant cinq minutes.

Gabe tapa au mur pour voir où le son était le plus épais. (Il l'était partout.)

Morita tenta de repérer la provenance des courants d'air. (Il n'y arriva pas.)

Monty songea qu'il devait y avoir un mécanisme secret pour ouvrir la porte, tout comme à l'extérieur, et il le chercha désespérément. (Sans le trouver.)

Bucky, en dernier ressort, se mit à taper au mur et à crier à l'aide, et ils ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

Toute la nuit, ils crièrent à l'aide, et personne ne les entendit.

.

Le lendemain matin, Steve se réveilla brutalement à l'aube à cause d'un cauchemar (Bucky ne le reconnaissait plus, un rêve terrible). Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses rideaux pour se calmer et vérifier que Bucky était bien en train de dormir dans le lit au-dessus du sien, il réalisa que la couchette était vide, et que ses amis n'étaient pas rentrés dormir.

Paniquant aussitôt, il prit à peine le temps d'enfiler sa cape bleu marine par-dessus son pyjama à rayures turquoises avant d'aller trouver quelqu'un, un professeur, Nick Fury – mais il était beaucoup trop tôt, et les professeurs devaient certainement encore dormir ; il ne croisa personne, à part le chef des Pukwudgies qui s'occupaient de l'entretien du château, William.

— William ! s'exclama Steve. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Le Pukwudgie était une sorte de légende dans l'école. En dehors du fait qu'on le soupçonnait d'être _le_ William, l'ami des fondateurs de l'école, tous les élèves le connaissaient, car il rôdait sans cesse dans les couloirs pour maintenir l'ordre ; il faisait également une tête de plus que ses congénères, et sa crinière noire extrêmement fournie terminée en tresse le rendait très visible.

Il était notoire que William n'aimait pas les humains ; c'était la principale caractéristique des Pukwudgies. Mais à l'inverse d'autres élèves, qui aimaient par-dessus tout le l'agacer en salissant le château (et qui le regrettaient amèrement ensuite), Bucky s'était montré poli, curieux envers son travail et son histoire, et William, qui n'était pas immunisé contre son charme, le détestait moins que les autres – et Steve par extension.

Par conséquent, quand Steve lui expliqua que Bucky n'était pas rentré et qu'il s'inquiétait, William décida qu'il accepterait de l'aider.

— Vous avez vu le petit Barnes et sa troupe ? demanda William à l'un des tableaux. Faites passer le message aux autres.

Steve ne s'étonna pas de voir le personnage du tableau, une jeune fille avec un violon dans les mains, quitter le cadre pour atterrir dans celui d'à côté ; dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille revenait.

— Ils ont été vus hier soir au 3ème étage de l'aile Sud. Ils sont entrés dans la Pièce à Piège.

— La Pièce à Piège ?

Brusquement, William éclata de rire. Ses larges oreilles grises tressautaient à chaque mouvement.

— Ces imbéciles ! lâcha-t-il, l'air profondément réjoui. Viens, Rogers.

William l'emmena dans le couloir qui avait avalé Bucky et ses amis la veille ; quand ils arrivèrent, ils entendirent de faibles cris.

— _À l'aide…_

— _Y'a quelqu'un…?_

William lâcha un petit gloussement et déplaça légèrement le tableau sur la droite. Aussitôt, Steve vit apparaître une ouverture dans le mur de pierre, et juste derrière, Bucky et sa troupe, échevelés, assis sur le sol, les yeux cernés et les habits débraillés.

— Steve ! s'exclama Bucky d'une voix rauque.

Avec stupéfaction, Steve vit Bucky se relever d'un bond pour aller le serrer contre lui.

— J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir enfermés dans ce placard, murmura-t-il. Merci de nous avoir trouvés.

À côté d'eux, William les regardait sortir les uns après les autres, profondément hilare.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Ma vessie va exploser dans environ quatre minutes et trente secondes, dit Monty sèchement, mais sinon, ça va.

— On a passé la nuit à hurler, marmonna Dum Dum d'une voix blanche. J'ai plus de gorge.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un nom de groupe ? dit William lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis. J'en ai un pour vous : vous pourriez être les Commandos Hurlants.

Bucky, par-dessus l'épaule de Steve, lui jeta un regard noir, mais Steve éclata de rire.

— J'aime bien ce nom ! Bucky, tu devrais l'adopter.

Bucky n'eut pas le choix, à vrai dire : avant le petit-déjeuner, William avait raconté l'incident à tous les autres Pukwudgies et à certains élèves, et l'histoire se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Bucky tenta bien de redorer son blason en racontant une version modifiée, mais tout comme ses amis, il avait perdu sa voix à force de tant crier, et fut incapable de parler pendant les deux jours qui suivirent (une torture certaine pour lui), et ne put donc nier les faits.

En une journée à peine, les _Commandos Hurlants_ passèrent à la postérité – au prix d'une certaine humiliation, certes, et d'une semaine de retenue lorsque l'affaire arriva aux oreilles de Nick Fury, mais la célébrité n'était jamais gratuite.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes rondoudous ! Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner des coups de pied au cul pour que j'écrive la suite, parce que je vous jure que ça fait monter la motivation en flèche de savoir que cette fic est appréciée ! Surtout quand la rédaction est coriace (et dieu qu'elle est coriace avec cette fic).

Love sur vous, on se voit au chapitre 5 !


	5. Halloween

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **xNessie, Liu, Nagron, Pilgrim, Nymphaliora, Eleb, LonelyD,** et mes anonymes à qui je réponds ici :

 **Caarlart** : Héhé, merci, ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour Bucky espiègle et farceur, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine étant enfant, avant que la vie ne lui fasse de sales coups. ^^ Merci !  
 **  
Ila :** Merci !  
 **  
Rhea :** OUI, c'est ça, pour l'instant c'est une fic feel good ! Pour l'instant. XD Je suis super contente que ça te donne la pêche en tout cas !  
 **  
Guest :** Hello Guest, merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir ! (Hii, merci pour Animals, je suis aux anges!) J'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire à toi et à ton amie, alors :) Plein de coeurs sur vous aussi !

 **Dryptéis :** Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à ton compte enregistré alors je te réponds ici XD (Surtout si t'as perdu ton mot de passe, je sais pas si t'auras pu lire mon message...) Merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu dises ça ! Je voulais pas non plus faire une redite de Harry Potter, plutôt créer une histoire bien spécifique à Steve et Bucky mais dans un univers de magie. Et puis c'est cool Ilvermorny pour ça, je peux inventer des trucs depuis le début, c'est sympa ! Pour les personnages introduits, dans mon plan, ils y sont TOUS. Tous ceux de MCU en tout cas (j'ai dû me creuser la tête et Wikipédia pour racler ceux que j'avais pas encore rajoutés...). Donc même si je les mentionne pas tout de suite (ou du tout), ils seront tous présents à un moment où à un autre. ^^ (Et je viens de me faire mourir de rire en me disant qu'il fallait absolument que Vision soit prof de Divination haha xD) Pour Charles, t'inquiète pas, il revient ponctuellement, même s'il n'a jamais un très grand rôle ^^

 **Caprichoso :** OUIIIIII TU AS TROUVE LA REFERENCE AU CHÂTEAU AMBULAAAANT BRAVO MERCIIII ! xD Hé hé hé, je suis refaite xD Merci pour la motivation !

 **ClassifieFiles :** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire de mon mieux. ^^

 **MERCI A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES DES AMOURS,** merci de me booster et de me pousser à faire de mon mieux, je vous adore. Quand j'ai plus trop de motivation ou que je me dis que c'est de la merde ce que je fais, je relis vos reviews et ça me donne envie de continuer ! Merci infiniment. ^^

Et sinon, merci aussi à **Mégara** qui a corrigé ce chapitre DEUX FOIS, et mes amis, vous n'auriez pas voulu la version pas corrigée complètement illisible, croyez-moi... Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, c'est probablement que Meg me les a notées et que j'ai oublié de les corriger... =o= Merci infiniment Meg, j'ai terriblement honte de te donner des fichiers aussi pleins de fautes et de répétition (ça se voit que j'y mets pas autant de soin que pour un vrai NaNo, hein XD). Désolée de te donner tant de boulot, merci merci merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Bisouuuuus !

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.oOo.

Halloween

.oOo.

Entre les cours, les devoirs, les explorations du château (car non, Bucky n'avait pas arrêté après sa mésaventure) et les retenues diverses et variées (qui tombaient presque toujours sur Bucky, et jamais sur Steve), les deux garçons ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Bucky avait essayé d'initier Steve au Quidditch, mais celui-ci se fatiguait vite, et la météo automnale en haut de la montagne n'était pas souvent extraordinaire. Pour compenser, Bucky assista aux essais de l'équipe de Thunderbird et se promit qu'il les passerait à son tour lorsqu'il en aurait le droit, en deuxième année.

Steve, lui, se concentrait sur ses cours, qui le passionnaient toujours autant. Les Sortilèges restaient sa matière préférée, et il était capable à présent non seulement de faire sortir un beau bouquet de sa baguette, mais aussi de jeter une vingtaine d'autres sorts tout aussi inutiles, ce qui lui procurait un enthousiasme infini.

Il était un peu long à l'apprentissage, c'était un fait ; il maîtrisait difficilement les sortilèges, mais une fois qu'il les avait acquis, il n'avait plus à s'en inquiéter. Bucky, lui, fonctionnait d'une manière complètement opposée : les sortilèges, les métamorphoses, tout semblait lui venir très facilement, mais il était fréquemment distrait et faisait des erreurs qui lui coûtaient cher à un moment ou à un autre, comme la fois où ils avaient dû lancer le sortilège d'Aguamenti pour remplir d'eau un vase, et qu'il avait failli inonder la moitié de la classe, ou bien la fois où il avait tenté de faire disparaître une plante posée sur le pupitre qu'il partageait avec Steve, et qu'il avait fait disparaître le pupitre et tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Le professeur Coulson avait eu un mal fou à tout récupérer.

De façon générale, Steve et Bucky appréciaient leurs professeurs (à part le professeur de vol et de Quidditch, Phillips, qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur), et leurs professeurs les appréciaient.

(À vrai dire, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill et Nick Fury avaient même un faible pour les deux élèves, et ils en parlaient parfois dans leur salle des professeurs ; ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se crisper dès qu'ils voyaient Bucky entrer dans leur salle de cours, par peur de ce qu'il inventerait ensuite.)

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à apprécier Bucky : celui-ci était à l'unanimité l'élève de première année le plus populaire d'Ilvermorny, et il discutait régulièrement avec toute sa promotion, et parfois même avec des élèves plus âgés. Il avait confié à un élève de cinquième année, Logan, qu'il voulait créer une carte avec les passages secrets de l'école, à la façon des Maraudeurs de Poudlard, et celui-ci lui avait été d'une grande utilité en lui divulguant certains mystères du château, des couloirs dérobés, des tapisseries creuses, des armures qui révélaient des salles secrètes, des placards cachés. Bucky consignait tout sur un parchemin, dans le but de créer sa propre carte ensuite.

William, le chef des Pukwudgies, l'avait également pris en affection depuis l'affaire de la Pièce à Piège. Il avait montré à Bucky la façon d'en sortir lorsqu'on était enfermé à l'intérieur (une dalle à enfoncer dans le fond, que ni Bucky ni ses Commandos n'avaient repérée), et avec un peu de passage de pommade de la part de Bucky, il ne tarda pas à lui dévoiler d'autres cachettes que même Logan ne connaissait pas.

À la fin du mois d'octobre, Bucky avait commencé à monter une carte relativement complète, qu'il gardait sous son matelas en attendant de l'enchanter pour qu'elle ne révèle ses secrets à personne. De façon générale, il s'amusait beaucoup, et aurait pu continuer ses explorations encore longtemps, mais la soirée d'Halloween arrivait à grands pas et tout le monde dans le château ne parlait que de ça, et Bucky finit par céder à la distraction à son tour.

De toute évidence, à Ilvermorny, Halloween avait acquis une grande importance, et les cours, ce jour-là, n'avaient lieu que la matinée. L'après-midi, les élèves volontaires participeraient au test de courage qui se déroulerait dans le terrain de Quidditch modifié pour l'occasion, et à la fin, tout le monde reviendrait au château pour un festin et une soirée dansante. Les élèves avaient le droit de revêtir un déguisement s'ils le voulaient, et d'après ce que Steve avait cru comprendre, ils ne se gênaient pas.

Le matin d'Halloween, Peter Quill entra dans la salle avec un costume de cowboy de l'espace, et il fut aussitôt envoyé se changer par le directeur Pierce, qui stipula d'une voix forte que les costumes n'étaient autorisés qu'après le déjeuner seulement.

Steve n'avait rien prévu, évidemment. Il n'avait que des habits normaux. Bucky, lui, avait été plus malin, et il avait demandé à Maria Hill de transformer une des tenues qu'il avait ramenées de chez lui, mais n'avait pas voulu montrer le résultat à Steve.

— Tu ne veux pas te déguiser, Steve ? avait-il demandé à la place. Je suis sûr que le professeur Hill accepterait de métamorphoser tes vêtements.

— Non merci, Bucky, ça ira, avait dit Steve. Je n'aime pas trop me déguiser.

Bucky avait écarquillé les yeux, incapable de comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas aimer se déguiser pour Halloween ; Steve ne lui avait pas dit que c'était la toute première fois qu'il fêtait réellement Halloween. Il n'avait jamais descendu les rues de son quartier avec d'autres enfants pour réclamer des bonbons aux portes, et il n'y était jamais allé seul non plus parce que c'était ridicule. Chaque année, Sarah achetait une citrouille en plastique dans laquelle ils mettaient des chocolats, et ils se posaient devant la télévision et regardaient _L'Étrange Noël de M. Jack_ ou _La Famille Addams,_ avec deux bougies allumées autour de l'écran pour l'ambiance.

Bucky, lui, adorait Halloween ; il adorait les bonbons, il adorait avoir peur, et plus que tout, il adorait se déguiser et faire le clown.

— Allez, Stevie ! s'était-il exclamé. Déguise-toi !

— Bucky…

— Bon, d'accord, mais tu participes au test de courage, alors !

Le test de courage comprenait la traversée d'une énorme maison hantée (créée pour l'occasion, et qui disparaîtrait le lendemain), et un passage dans la forêt et dans les Grottes Interdites, les deux épreuves étant soigneusement régulées par les professeurs, qui étaient tous mis à contribution. Bien entendu, de nombreux obstacles effrayants et magiques étaient censés pimenter la soirée, et le but était d'arriver à l'autre bout du parcours sans avoir abandonné (ce qu'il était possible de faire en envoyant des étincelles rouges au-dessus de soi, et un professeur transplanerait pour venir vous chercher).

Bucky était dans un état d'excitation presque palpable.

— Oui, avait soupiré Steve pour l'apaiser, je participe au test de courage.

Il savait que Bucky ne l'aurait _jamais_ laissé passer la soirée dans la chambre, et pour être honnête, il ressentait une certaine excitation, lui aussi – mais surtout, il était _terrifié à l'idée._ Steve ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire peur exprès, mais Bucky n'avait eu que le test de courage à la bouche durant toute la semaine qui avait précédé Halloween, et son enthousiasme était contagieux.

Le château aussi s'était paré de nouvelles couleurs pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes orange, noires et violettes pendaient un peu partout, et des toiles d'araignées avaient fait leur apparition dans les recoins, donnant au bâtiment un aspect vieux et délabré. Ilvermorny avait peu de fantômes, mais ils en profitèrent pour apparaître beaucoup plus souvent (Steve, la première fois qu'il en avait vu un, avait manqué d'avoir une attaque cardiaque). Parfois, des rires grinçants se faisaient entendre lorsqu'on passait devant une armure, et si l'ambiance généralement effrayante qui régnait réjouissait incroyablement Bucky, elle terrorisait légèrement Steve.

Après le déjeuner, le jour d'Halloween, Bucky disparut dans la salle de bain et réapparut déguisé. Steve plissa les yeux.

— C'est quoi, ce costume…?

— C'est mon costume de membre des Commandos Hurlants, répondit Bucky d'un ton sérieux.

Le costume en lui-même était composé d'une veste bleue matelassée avec deux rangées de boutons de chaque côté, d'un pantalon large dont le bas était emprisonné dans des bottes compensées. Dans son dos pendait un (faux) fusil. L'effet voulu était probablement d'avoir l'air impressionnant, mais avec ses cheveux rabattus en arrière et son expression obstinée, Steve le trouvait plus adorable qu'autre chose. Il eut un petit sourire.

— Ok, Bucky, dit-il en tentant de masquer son amusement. Ça te va bien.

Bucky rougit légèrement et toussa.

— On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Les autres Commandos devaient se joindre à eux. Monty et Dernier les attendaient déjà en bas (Bucky mettant toujours un temps fou à se préparer, ils avaient préféré aller s'installer dans le Réfectoire pour faire une partie d'échec version sorcier), et Gabe, Dum Dum et Morita devaient les retrouver devant le Globe.

Au cours de ces deux premiers mois, la boule qui représentait Steve s'était relativement élevée dans la sphère. D'autres, bien sûr, la dominaient de loin ; ceux qui répondaient à toutes les questions, qui avaient bon à toutes les interrogations, et qui ne faisaient jamais de bêtises. Celle de Bucky se trouvait plus bas que celle de Steve ; il était naturellement bon en cours, mais il apportait si peu de soin à ses devoirs, et par ailleurs, il se prenait des retenues si souvent, qu'il avait généralement plutôt tendance à descendre.

Ce n'était rien comparé à Dernier ; lui et d'autres élèves de la promo (et, à plus grande échelle, de l'école), s'étaient lancé le défi de baisser le plus possible dans le Globe, sachant qu'à Ilvermorny, le redoublement n'existait pas. Le principal risque à courir était la lettre aux parents, et dans les cas les plus extrêmes, le renvoi. Bien sûr, aucun élève de l'école n'allait jusque-là.

Lorsque Steve et Bucky arrivèrent devant le Globe, ils avaient déjà largement eu le temps de réaliser que le déguisement de Bucky n'était pas un cas isolé. Ils avaient déjà croisé deux pirates, trois (faux) fantômes, plusieurs élèves en costume de chat, et (ce qui fit beaucoup rire Steve) une élève en costume de sorcière vue à la façon No-Maj, avec les cheveux hirsutes et la grosse pustule sur le nez.

Il y avait aussi des loups-garous, des dragons, des hippogriffes, et toutes sortes d'autres créatures magiques. Finalement, Steve était l'un des rares qui avait préféré conserver son uniforme d'Ilvermorny. Néanmoins, il ne parvint pas à le regretter.

Les autres Commandos Hurlants s'étaient habillés… en commandos, évidemment. Tous portaient un uniforme plus ou moins militaire, et Steve, en les voyant, regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Ça aurait valu la peine de les immortaliser. Lorsqu'il fit la réflexion à haute voix, Morita s'avança et lui tendit le sien.

— Un polaroïd version sorcier, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant. Les appareils numériques ne fonctionnent pas ici, trop d'interférences magiques.

Steve s'était souvent posé la question ; savoir maîtriser la magie ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il fallait négliger le côté technologique, surtout quand celui-ci était plus avancé (les sorciers n'aimaient pas internet, et c'était bien dommage – Steve était un fervent partisan de l'utilisation du meilleur des deux mondes, et Wikipédia lui manquait beaucoup). Mais le château était entièrement dénué d'appareils électriques. Il s'était souvent demandé si c'était pour coller à l'image qu'on devait se faire d'une "école de sorcellerie" ; il avait sa réponse, à présent.

Il prit une photo, qu'il donna à Morita (dessus, les six garçons faisaient les fous, à l'image de leurs alter ego de chair et de sang), puis Bucky passa un bras autour des épaules de Steve et demanda à Morita de les photographier. Lorsque la photo sortit, quelques secondes plus tard, Steve se cachait à l'extérieur du cadre et Bucky, l'air excédé, lui tirait le bras. Steve eut un grand sourire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement apparaître sur les photos.

— Toujours aussi obstiné, Rogers, soupira Bucky. Bon, on y va ?

Le test de courage était ouvert de quatorze heures à dix-neuf heures, et tous les élèves pouvaient y aller dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Pour la Maison Hantée, Steve comprenait : mais pour le parcours en extérieur, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de le faire de jour.

Aussi eut-il la surprise de sa vie, lorsqu'il sortit du château, de découvrir qu'il faisait nuit.

— Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Éberlué, il jeta un regard à travers la porte d'entrée ouverte du château ; à l'intérieur, dans le hall, le sol était inondé de soleil, qui se déversait à flots par les fenêtres.

— Magie, Rogers, dit Monty. Magie. Un des professeurs a probablement créé cette illusion. Rudement bien fichu.

D'un coup, ça changeait beaucoup de choses, et Steve se figea ; que la nuit soit fausse ou pas, c'était toujours la nuit, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de se balader au beau milieu de la forêt dans le noir.

Bucky, qui sembla comprendre sa panique, lui sourit.

— Je suis là, ok ? dit-il. T'inquiète pas, Steve.

Steve hocha la tête, nerveux, et leur emboîta le pas.

Le terrain de Quidditch, toujours bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, comptait en son centre une énorme maison en bois d'aspect sinistre, toute tordue, qui se découpait à la lueur de la (fausse) lune. Steve déglutit.

— Je vais peut-être rentrer, finalement, marmonna-t-il.

Le test de courage n'était absolument pas obligatoire ; certains élèves préféraient passer leur demi-journée de repos à lire tranquillement à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune, ou à jouer aux échecs au Réfectoire.

Toutefois, l'immense majorité des élèves s'apprêtait à faire le parcours, à en croire la foule qui attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Bucky eut l'air consterné.

— Tu veux rentrer ? Vraiment ?

En temps normal, Steve n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à rebrousser chemin (d'ailleurs, il ne serait même pas venu tout court), mais il était horriblement dur de résister à Bucky lorsqu'il faisait ses yeux de Bambi (et Bucky le savait, évidemment, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il employait si souvent cette expression, le traître).

Steve soupira. Bucky prit son soupir, à juste titre, pour une admission de sa résignation, et il lui passa le bras autour du cou.

— Tu vas voir, ça va être cool !

Steve en doutait de plus en plus, mais les autres s'avançaient déjà vers la Maison Hantée, et il avait passé l'occasion de refuser.

— On ne tiendra jamais tous là-dedans, remarqua-t-il lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent.

La maison était très grande, certes, mais il y avait déjà plus de cent à cent cinquante élèves qui s'agglutinaient autour.

— On verra bien, répondit Bucky.

La perspective de devoir évoluer dans la Maison Hantée tout en étant serrés comme des sardines, quoique peu attirante, diminua légèrement la peur de Steve à l'idée d'y entrer. Tout comme Bucky et les autres, il donna son nom et son année au concierge, M. Stan, qui tenait le compte des élèves derrière un petit bureau situé à la porte, et il passa l'entrée – une sorte de portail magique transparent.

Il regretta aussitôt sa décision.

La maison était vide. _Vide._ Steve savait que c'était théoriquement impossible, parce qu'ils avaient fait la queue pour y entrer et qu'un petit couple de quatrième année y avait pénétré dix secondes plus tôt, alors qu'ils indiquaient leurs noms à Stan, mais elle était tout de même _vide._ Il y avait Bucky, à côté de lui, Morita, Dernier et Dum Dum devant, Monty et Gabe derrière, et ils étaient seuls dans le couloir d'entrée, le silence autour d'eux si épais qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être enveloppés dans du coton.

Steve déglutit. Même Bucky, à côté de lui, n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.

— On… On avance ? dit-il à voix basse.

Sa voix ne résonnait absolument pas, comme si l'air mangeait ses mots à mesure qu'il les prononçait. Gabe jeta un regard peu rassuré à Morita, et la troupe se mit en marche – à part Steve, bloqué sur place.

— Allez, Steve, murmura Bucky, viens.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Steve parvint à décoller sa jambe du sol et suivit ses amis dans la maison. Les bruits les plus nettement audibles étaient le son de leurs pas au sol, de leurs respirations, mais il y avait parfois des craquements de bois discrets, parfois des crissements de portes – et parfois, nota Steve avec une sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos, des ricanements ou des hurlements, qui semblaient très lointains.

— C'est une illusion, murmura Bucky à côté de lui (Steve ne savait pas s'il essayait de le réconforter ou s'il cherchait à se rassurer lui-même). Une simple illusion. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Un cri terrible résonna brusquement dans une pièce voisine, et tout le groupe sursauta ; Bucky alla ouvrir la porte de la pièce, les mains tremblantes, tandis que les autres le suivaient des yeux, paniqués. Finalement, il se tourna vers eux et murmura :

— C'est vide.

Steve osa finalement le rejoindre, pour constater lui-même qu'il disait la vérité : la pièce était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'une vieille chaise dans un coin et de toiles d'araignées.

Puis il plissa les yeux.

— C'est quoi, là-bas, au centre de la pièce ?

Bucky dirigea son regard vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Steve. Une étrange brume dorée flottait dans l'air, vaguement éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui traversaient difficilement les fenêtres pleines de poussière et de saleté. Il déglutit.

— Je vais aller voir.

— Bucky, non !

Mais Bucky ne l'écouta pas et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Derrière Steve, Morita murmura :

— Barnes est complètement dingue.

Brusquement, la brume bougea et enveloppa Bucky, qui s'immobilisa. Éberlué, Steve le vit tourner la tête vers eux, et dans ses yeux se lisait une panique si violente que Steve sentit un frisson de pure terreur le traverser.

— Bucky ! Ça va ?!

— Steve, bafouilla-t-il avec difficulté. Je suis à l'envers.

Steve cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Dum Dum et Gabe se jetèrent un regard, et Dernier marmonna :

— Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit.

— Tu n'es pas le seul, dit Monty.

— Comment ça, à l'envers, Bucky ? demanda Steve.

— Je suis à _l'envers,_ Steve !

La phrase n'avait pas plus de sens que la première fois, mais Steve, stupéfié, vit une larme poindre au coin de l'œil de Bucky… et grimper sur son front, hésiter un instant à la naissance de ses cheveux, et sauter d'un coup au plafond.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dum Dum, qui n'avait pas vu la larme.

— Bucky a changé de gravité.

De toute évidence, les autres ne comprenaient pas. Steve avança, oubliant sa peur pour sauver Bucky, et tendit la main, prenant bien soin de rester à l'extérieur de la brume dorée.

— Attrape ma main, Bucky ! s'exclama-t-il. Et ensuite, soulève un pied.

— Si je soulève un pied, je vais tomber ! s'exclama Bucky, l'air terrorisé.

— Je te retiendrai ! Vas-y, Buck !

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Bucky tendit la main et attrapa celle de Steve ; puis il prit une profonde expiration et souleva un pied.

Aussitôt, il décolla dans les airs, pieds par-dessus tête, comme si quelqu'un lui avait passé un lasso autour de la cheville et tirait ; Steve tenta de le retenir, mais il était emporté par l'élan de la chute inversée de Bucky ; puis, brutalement, Bucky sortit de la brume, restée au niveau du sol, sa gravité s'inversa à nouveau et il s'effondra lourdement sur Steve.

— Wow, Steve – désolé, je… Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

Bucky se redressait déjà pour examiner Steve, qui secoua la tête.

— T'es pas léger, Barnes.

Bucky eut un petit rire grêle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

— Ça va ? murmura Steve.

— La trouille de ma vie, répondit Bucky d'une voix blanche. Merci, Steve.

— Quand tu veux. Allez, on sort de cette pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se relevèrent qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils échangèrent un regard.

— Dum Dum ? appela Bucky.

— Morita ?

Leurs voix étouffées n'arrivaient pas à porter, et leurs cinq amis n'étaient ni dans la pièce où se trouvait la brume, ni dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser un instant plus tôt.

— Merde, murmura Bucky.

— C'est probablement un sortilège qui fait que les autres disparaissent s'il y a trop de distance entre toi et eux, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Steve.

— C'est possible. Reste à côté de moi, Steve. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit séparés.

Il tendit la main, et Steve la prit sans aucune hésitation.

Tout bien considéré, la Maison Hantée n'était pas _si_ effrayante que ça – à part des cris, des ricanements, et des traces de sang sur les murs. Mais Bucky ne s'était pas remis de la brume dorée et Steve n'arrivait pas à digérer la disparition de leurs amis. Ils traversèrent la Maison prudemment, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer la main de l'autre. Dans une pièce, un fantôme jaillit brusquement d'une armoire, les faisant hurler d'horreur. Dans une autre, se trouvait une araignée si grosse que Steve crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il la regarda, la gorge nouée, les jambes figées, s'avancer vers eux ; elle faisait la taille d'un pupitre de cours. Bucky, à côté de lui, avait arrêté de respirer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait de sortilège pour la repousser.

L'araignée les traversa comme de l'air. Puis elle disparut.

— Encore une illusion, grommela Bucky. Je vais devenir dingue.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rester au château, dit Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

Ponctuellement, ils continuèrent à appeler leurs camarades, mais n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Finalement, après un long trajet ponctué de frayeurs et sans jamais rencontrer personne, ils sortirent de la Maison Hantée par une porte arrière, qui débouchait à l'extérieur du terrain de Quidditch. Mais le parcours n'était pas fini ; il se continuait dans les Grottes Interdites.

Steve ne savait pas grand-chose des Grottes, à part qu'elles étaient, comme leur nom l'indiquait, strictement interdites d'accès aux élèves. Raison pour laquelle Bucky tint absolument à y aller.

— On n'aura plus jamais l'occasion, Steve !

— Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est interdit par le règlement que tu ne le fais pas de toute façon, Bucky, fit remarquer Steve. Tu te balades toutes les nuits dans le château. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre par les professeurs.

— Le talent, dit Bucky avec un petit sourire (l'air frais de la nuit – ou du moins, de la fausse nuit – l'avait débarrassé de sa peur et lui avait fait retrouver son enthousiasme. Néanmoins, il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Steve). En plus, ajouta-t-il, tous ceux qui finissent la course gagnent dix points.

— Ça me paraît peu pour toute la terreur occasionnée, marmonna Steve – qui n'avait toujours pas oublié l'araignée géante.

— Oui, mais c'est déjà plus que si tu étais resté à étudier dans ta chambre.

— Mais j'aurais pu apprendre la réponse à une question posée en cours et obtenir ces dix points par un autre moyen.

Bucky secoua la tête, excédé.

— Arrête de faire le rabat-joie, Steve ! Allez, on y va !

Pour arriver aux Grottes, il fallait traverser un bout de forêt. Steve essaya vaillamment de ne pas se laisser impressionner, mais il entendait parfois des hurlements de loups et des grognements menaçants, et il serrait plus fort la main de Bucky, prenant bien soin de rester sur le chemin.

À sa grande surprise, les Grottes étaient magnifiques. Des stalactites de calcite de taille variable tombaient du plafond, d'une couleur ocre très riche, et il y avait régulièrement des formations d'eau d'un bleu turquoise extrêmement profond. Les parois étaient composées d'une pierre dont les aspérités brillaient à la lumière. Steve avait l'impression de visiter une réserve naturelle.

— C'est superbe, murmura-t-il.

Bien entendu, sa vision de l'endroit changea complètement lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un épouvantard. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en voyait un (ils ne les avaient pas encore étudiés en cours), et il ne savait pas que la créature était censée prendre la forme de son pire cauchemar. Ce fut donc en hurlant qu'il vit avancer sa mère vers lui, façon zombie, couverte de sang et de blessures, le ventre ouvert.

Bucky, lui, avait déjà entendu parler de la créature, heureusement.

— Riddikulus ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette.

L'épouvantard trébucha sur sa tunique d'infirmière et s'effondra par terre, et Bucky tira fermement sur le poignet de Steve, et ils parcoururent en courant le chemin balisé par les professeurs dans les Grottes. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de l'épouvantard, Bucky se tourna vers Steve et lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

— Steve, martela-t-il fermement, ce n'était pas réel. C'était la personnification de ton pire cauchemar. D'accord ? Ta mère va bien, je te le promets.

Steve, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, tremblait de partout et ne comprenait pas clairement tout ce que lui disait Bucky – mais ses mains chaudes sur ses joues le réconfortèrent un peu.

— Ta mère va bien, répéta Bucky. C'était juste une illusion, d'accord ?

Au bout d'un moment passé à répéter les mêmes mots, Steve hocha la tête, et Bucky lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Allez, on est presque à la fin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des Grottes, le professeur Selvig, qui enseignait l'astronomie, était là, assis sur une chaise, en train de bâiller. Il avait pour mission de compter tous les élèves qui sortaient et de vérifier que le nombre correspondait à ceux qui étaient entrés. Avec un sourire amical, il dit à Steve et Bucky :

— Bravo, vous avez complété le parcours ! Dix points chacun.

Steve, les yeux encore rouges et les épaules tremblantes, ne fit aucun commentaire, et Bucky l'entraîna vers le château.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la double porte d'entrée, les fenêtres déversaient une lumière rougeâtre de crépuscule, et Steve poussa un profond soupir. C'était _enfin_ fini.

— Ça va aller, Steve ? murmura Bucky, qui tenait encore sa main. C'était une illusion, d'accord ?

Steve hocha la tête, un peu calmé, mais il se dirigea tout de même droit vers le dortoir pour prendre son carnet rouge et écrire un mot à sa mère.

Le reste des Commandos Hurlants était déjà rentré depuis une demi-heure ; Steve et Bucky retrouvèrent Dernier et Monty lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

— Mais où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? s'exclamèrent-ils en les voyant. On vous a cherchés partout !

— Nous aussi ! protesta Bucky. On a eu la trouille de nos vies !

— Vous avez vu l'épouvantard dans les Grottes ? Terrible !

— Oui, Steve ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

— Et la femme sans tête dans la Maison Hantée ? C'était horrible !

Celle-là, Bucky et Steve ne l'avaient pas vue, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Steve tremblait encore légèrement.

— Va prendre un bon bain chaud, Steve, lui dit Bucky. Et ensuite, on ira au festin, ok ? Ça ira mieux quand tu auras mangé quelque chose.

Steve hocha la tête, encore un peu faiblard, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

.oOo.

Bucky avait raison. Le bain chaud lui fit un bien fou, et ce fut d'un pas ferme qu'il se dirigea vers le Réfectoire. Bucky avait toujours son costume – la soirée n'était pas finie, disait-il.

En arrivant dans la salle, il constata avec étonnement que les tables habituelles avaient été placées sur le côté pour faire de la place pour une piste de danse au milieu. Bucky eut un sourire réjoui. Steve secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers le buffet, où certains élèves se servaient déjà. De la musique résonnait dans la pièce, sans que Steve puisse dire d'où elle venait.

— Viens, Steve, on va manger ! dit Bucky en courant vers la nourriture.

Les cuisiniers s'étaient surpassés, et la table proposait des plats si variés que Steve avait même du mal à en identifier certains. Il prit une assiette qu'il remplit et alla s'installer à une des tables placées sur le côté, imité par Bucky. Au centre de la piste, des élèves dansaient déjà.

Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la traditionnelle soirée d'Halloween passée avec sa mère, mais l'ambiance était conviviale et la musique agréable. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, Bucky se précipita vers la piste de danse, et fut aussitôt rejoint par une flopée de jeunes filles qui voulaient danser avec lui (ou à côté de lui). Steve sourit. Dum Dum, Dernier et Gabe ne tardèrent pas à se lever aussi pour rejoindre Bucky, mais Morita et Monty restèrent avec Steve.

— J'ai rapporté un jeu de cartes, dit Morita. On joue ?

Ils se lancèrent dans une partie de bataille explosive – Steve, qui ne connaissait pas cette version, la trouva hautement réjouissante (surtout qu'il était plus rapide que les deux autres et qu'il parvenait toujours à poser ses cartes avant que les précédentes n'explosent). Régulièrement, les élèves sur la piste de danse se retournaient au son de leurs explosions. Steve leur apprit également le rami et le flip, et les massacra une nouvelle fois grâce à sa rapidité.

En milieu de soirée, Bucky revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, rouge de chaleur. Il avait enlevé sa veste bleue molletonnée et ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc en dessous.

— Tu vas attraper froid, le réprimanda Steve.

— Peut-être, mais si je garde cette veste, je vais me liquéfier.

Bucky, tourné vers la piste, posa la tête sur l'épaule de Steve, qui continuait à se défausser de ses cartes, dos aux danseurs. Monty les observait en silence.

— Je me pose souvent la question, finit-il par dire. Vous vous connaissiez depuis combien de temps, toi et Bucky ?

Bucky se retourna aussitôt vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'installa en tailleur sur le banc, tourné vers Steve.

— On était ensemble à l'école primaire à Brooklyn.

— On était ensemble, admit Steve, _mais_ on ne se connaissait pas avant de se parler sur Hornwall Street.

— Ouais, mais je t'ai quand même sauvé la mise face aux collégiens, nota Bucky. Steve se battait tout le temps, avec n'importe qui. Un jour, je lui ai évité de se faire réduire la face en poussière.

Steve poussa une exclamation indignée.

— Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul !

Ce qui était absolument faux, il ne devait son salut qu'à Bucky et il le savait, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de dire une telle phrase. Bucky eut un sourire entendu.

— T'as qu'à croire, Rogers.

Monty hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

— Ah bon. Ça explique tout.

— Ça explique quoi ? demanda Steve, surpris.

— Ben, vous êtes très proches.

Morita hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Steve haussa les épaules.

— On est amis, c'est normal.

— Oui, mais parfois, Barnes ressemble à une mère poule avec son petit, et parfois, c'est l'inverse, remarqua Monty. C'est plutôt drôle, remarquez.

Steve se tourna vers Bucky, qui fronça les sourcils, les joues légèrement rouges.

— Si je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il ne fait que des bêtises.

— Tu peux parler, Bucky ! C'est toi qui enchaînes les retenues !

Bucky éclata de rire, et le sujet fut évacué, mais Steve continua à y penser. En vérité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bucky restait avec lui alors qu'il était si populaire et qu'il avait tant d'amis à côté – _personne_ n'était jamais resté aux côtés de Steve Rogers par choix. Mais il était trop content de la situation pour en dire un mot et risquer de la voir s'effriter entre ses doigts. Même s'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Bucky, Bucky était le sien. Pour la toute première fois, il avait un meilleur ami. L'idée continuait à lui faire bizarre.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils allèrent tous se coucher ce soir-là après beaucoup de danse (pour Bucky), beaucoup de jeux de cartes (pour Steve), et beaucoup de bonbons engloutis (pour les deux), Steve songea que la journée avait été terrifiante, certes, mais que si Bucky était à ses côtés, il la revivrait avec plaisir.

.oOo.

Ce que Steve redoutait finit forcément par arriver : il tomba pour la première fois malade deux semaines avant Noël.

Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa fièvre et son malaise général à Bucky, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop observateur, et le deuxième jour à peine après que Steve ait interprété les signes comme ceux d'un gros rhume à venir, par-dessus la table du déjeuner, il le fixa, les yeux plissés.

— Tu as les joues rouges, dit-il.

— Il fait chaud, ce matin, non ? C'est peut-être pour ça.

Bucky jeta un regard vers la fenêtre du Réfectoire, où la neige s'amoncelait doucement, puis tourna la tête vers Steve, les sourcils froncés, et tendit la main pour la poser sur son front.

— Tu as de la fièvre, Steve.

— Ça ira, Bucky, c'est rien…

— C'est pas rien, Steve. Tu es malade ! Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Steve poussa un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre Bucky : quand il avait décidé quelque chose, il était aussi têtu qu'une bourrique.

— Ça m'arrive souvent, dit-il sur le chemin.

— Souvent ? s'exclama Bucky. Comment ça, souvent ?

Steve soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu le lui cacher.

— Je suis malade tous les ans, c'est toujours pareil.

— Tous les ans ? s'étrangla Bucky en pâlissant. Steve !

Steve eut un sourire sans joie.

— Regarde-moi, Bucky. Je suis petit et malingre. Je n'ai pas une bonne santé. Je ne suis pas vraiment équipé pour résister aux virus qui passent.

Bucky soupira à son tour, et le tira à l'infirmerie sans répondre.

Même si Bucky ne le savait pas, ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve allait à l'infirmerie. Il y était même allé dès le début, pour expliquer au médecin scolaire, Claire Temple, et à son infirmier, Arnim Zola, qu'il avait une santé défaillante, et pour savoir s'il existait un remède. Le docteur Temple lui avait demandé la liste de ses maladies habituelles. Elle avait été longue.

— Asthme, scarlatine, rhumatismes, sinusite, hypertension, souffle au cœur, rhumes chroniques, épuisement, problèmes cardiaques.

Claire Temple en était restée bouche bée. Arnim Zola avait écarquillé les yeux.

Puis ils lui avaient expliqué que la magie était pratique pour les rhumes bénins, les fractures, les blessures ouvertes, mais qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour une faible constitution comme la sienne. Le docteur Temple lui avait préparé une potion pour l'asthme et une autre contre le rhume, qu'il prenait régulièrement, mais de toute évidence, ça ne suffisait pas.

Lorsque Bucky et lui entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, c'était elle qui était de garde.

— Docteur ! s'exclama Bucky. Mon ami Steve est malade, faites quelque chose !

— Ah, Steve, dit Claire de sa voix douce. Comment vas-tu, depuis la fois dernière ?

— Ça va, merci, dit Steve.

Il garda les yeux obstinément rivés au sol pour éviter le regard accusateur de Bucky, espérant qu'il garde sa désapprobation à l'état de pensée, mais bien entendu, Bucky l'exprima à haute voix instantanément.

— Tu es déjà venu à l'infirmerie, Steve ? Sans m'en parler ?

Steve releva les yeux vers Bucky. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il pouvait y lire, réalisa-t-il ; c'était de l'inquiétude, avant tout.

— Je te l'ai dit, Bucky, dit-il d'une voix faible. Je suis souvent malade. Je suis venu voir le docteur Temple en début d'année pour savoir si la magie pouvait me guérir, mais c'est impossible. Tu comprends ? Je serai malade tous les hivers. Et parfois pendant les autres saisons. C'est comme ça.

L'expression sur le visage de Bucky était à briser le cœur : révoltée, horrifiée, indignée, inquiète, et surtout profondément affligée. Bucky était en parfaite santé, et l'idée que Steve soit à la merci de quelque chose d'aussi banal, pour lui, que la maladie, lui donnait envie de pleurer.

— M-mais…, balbutia-t-il. Il… Il y a forcément moyen de faire quelque chose !

Il se tourna vers le docteur Temple, qui essayait sans succès de masquer sa tristesse.

— Steve et moi en avons déjà discuté, répondit-elle. Malheureusement, il y a des limites à ce que la magie médicale peut faire. Pour l'instant, je lui prépare des potions, qu'il boit régulièrement, en espérant qu'il n'attrape rien d'autre.

Bucky tourna un regard complètement défait vers Steve, et celui-ci sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine sous la tristesse. Sa mère était habituée à ses problèmes de santé ; ça ne voulait pas dire que ça devenait plus facile avec le temps, mais elle avait accepté l'idée que Steve ne serait jamais en pleine forme. Bucky, lui, était brusquement confronté à une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais vue venir, et il ne savait pas comment l'appréhender.

Il resta anormalement silencieux pendant tout le temps que passa le docteur Temple à examiner Steve, ainsi que sur le chemin de retour vers la chambre (ils séchaient sans remords un cours de Métamorphose), après que le docteur ait donné un nouveau stock de flacons à Steve.

— Bucky, finit par murmurer celui-ci lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre (vide, bien évidemment Monty et Dernier étaient en cours).

À leur grande horreur à tous les deux, des larmes se mirent brutalement à rouler sur les joues de Bucky, et il les essuya sèchement, sans succès. Steve avait envie de pleurer, lui aussi.

— C'est tellement injuste, lâcha Bucky d'une voix rauque. C'est tellement injuste qu'il n'y ait pas de sortilège pour ça. Je te donnerais la moitié de ma bonne santé si je pouvais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'existe pas ? Quel intérêt d'être sorcier si la magie ne peut pas guérir les maladies ?

Steve secoua la tête, la gorge nouée.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, Bucky lui prit la tête entre les mains, et l'obligea à le regarder.

— Ne dis jamais ça, Stevie. C'est pas de ta faute. Tu m'entends ? C'est pas de ta faute.

Steve hocha la tête – mais les larmes sur les joues de Bucky, c'était lui qui en était responsable. Sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et Bucky le serra aussitôt contre lui.

— Tu vas pas mourir, hein ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Et dis-moi la vérité, Stevie, ok ? On ne se ment pas, toi et moi.

Steve le serra plus fort contre lui, et murmura :

— Je ne sais pas, Bucky. J'ai déjà failli mourir d'une pneumonie, quand j'étais plus petit. J'ai survécu cette fois-là, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau.

— Je t'aiderai, murmura Bucky. Je prendrai soin de toi quand tu seras malade. Ok ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stevie.

Cette fois, lorsque le cœur de Steve rata un battement, ce fut à cause de la joie.

— C'est vrai ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, incrédule. Pourquoi ? Tu as un milliard d'autres amis. Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que c'est toi que je préfère, répondit simplement Bucky.

Ça n'expliquait rien du tout, aux yeux de Steve, mais il l'accepterait – c'était suffisant de savoir qu'il était le meilleur ami de Bucky.

— Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi, Buck, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Bucky enfouit son nez plus profondément dans son écharpe, et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un petit moment.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il entendit Steve tousser dans son lit, Bucky se leva, alla chercher la potion qu'avait donnée le docteur Temple, et s'assit au bord du matelas de Steve pour l'obliger à la boire ; puis il la reposa sur le côté, et fit un signe de tête à Steve.

— Bouge.

Steve, à moitié endormi, se décala sans protester, et Bucky se glissa dans le lit à côté de lui, tout contre Steve pour lui tenir chaud.

Le lendemain matin, ni Monty ni Dernier ne commentèrent la situation, et Bucky dormit avec Steve pendant tout le temps que dura son rhume – et il continua également une fois Steve guéri.


	6. La magie de Noël

Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes et désolée pour ce long silence. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis découragée par tout un tas de trucs dans ma vie et je ne suis pas du tout dans l'état d'esprit fanfic ou écriture pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est moche de vous faire mariner, j'essaierai de mettre un peu moins longtemps la prochaine fois, mais il faut que je reprenne un peu du poil de la bête et pour l'instant c'est pas encore ça. Heureusement, tout le tome 1 est écrit (10 chapitres en tout), mais il faut que je fasse quelques petites modifications et que les chapitres passent par les mains de ma merveilleuse bêta, donc ne vous alarmez pas si vous ne voyez pas la suite tout de suite, mais soyez sûres que vous l'aurez un jour ! (C'est déjà ça, j'imagine...)

Bref, pour celui-là en tout cas, c'est l'anniversaire de Chris Evans, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait marquer le coup !

Merci à **QuieroSonar, Liu Winterchester, MissSev, Eleb, Nymphaliora, Nagron, Pilgrim, Palco, et Butty** pour vos reviews enregistrées !

Pour les anonymes, merci à :

 **Classifiefiles :** Merci beaucoup !  
 **Nessie :** Et j'avais la flemme de chercher ton compte x) Oui, pauvre Steve, c'était pas simple pour lui ! Merci !  
 **Caprichoso :** Moi aussiiii je l'ai vu un milliard de fois, et le livre fait partie de mes livres préférés, que j'ai aussi relu un nombre incalculable de fois. AH ! Une partisane des points comptés individuellement. Vouais hein ? C'est injuste de prendre pour les conneries des autres, haha. (Même si ça enlève un côté communautaire de "gagnons plein de points pour la Maison" !)  
 **Camille** : Non ne crève pas ! (T'as dû te dire que celui-là ne sortirait jamais non plus...) Merci beaucoup pour le soutien. ^^ Keur keur sur toi !

Merci infiniment à **Mégara** pour sa bêta du chapitre ! Comme toujours, quand je me relis, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, heureusement qu'elle est là pour me pointer les répétitions interminables et autres bêtises.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour publier le prochain !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

La magie de Noël

.oOo.

Pour Noël, Bucky et Steve (guéri de sa grippe grâce aux potions de Miss Temple) rentraient à Brooklyn. Steve avait hâte de revoir sa mère qui lui manquait terriblement, même si Ilvermorny était devenu son deuxième foyer et qu'il s'y sentait chez lui.

Le jour des vacances, Bucky et lui descendirent dans le hall en traînant leurs valises, comme une petite minorité de leurs condisciples. Les élèves pouvaient décider de rester à l'école s'ils le désiraient, mais peu en faisaient le choix, d'ordinaire ; cette année, cependant, tout le monde voulait assister au bal de Noël, qui n'avait lieu qu'une fois tous les trois ans. L'agitation qui entourait la fête à venir était palpable, mais Bucky et Steve, qui n'avaient aucune envie de participer à une _soirée dansante_ , avaient choisi de rentrer chez eux, tout comme les autres membres des Commandos Hurlants.

Lorsque Steve avait dit à sa mère qu'il revenait, elle avait répondu qu'elle l'attendrait devant le magasin de musique – elle n'était pas persuadée d'avoir le droit de passer sur Hornwall Street sans son fils, puisqu'elle était No-Maj.

En passant dans le hall, Steve regarda une dernière fois les boules à l'intérieur du Globe ; la sienne flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de la ligne du milieu ; lorsqu'il toucha le Globe du doigt, la boule s'illumina et indiqua sur sa surface : _Steve Rogers, 130 points._ C'était un score tout à fait honorable, qui cumulait les points que leur donnaient les professeurs à l'oral ainsi que ceux des interrogations ou des devoirs surveillés. C'était la raison pour laquelle Bucky n'était pas très loin derrière lui : il avait sans cesse des retenues et des points de comportement ôtés de son compte, mais il rendait de tellement bons devoirs que les deux s'équilibraient.

De l'autre côté de la ligne dorée, dans les négatifs, la boule de Dernier flottait assez bas, mais elle était très loin d'être la seule. Steve s'était longtemps demandé comment Jacques allait pouvoir rattraper ça, et Bucky lui avait dit que c'était possible grâce aux examens de fin d'année, qui avaient un plus gros coefficient.

— T'as pas l'impression que les boules sont devenues plus petites ? demanda Steve en plissant les yeux.

— Si, dit Bucky. Je pense que c'est pour ajuster l'échelle. Il y a des boules qui sont très très haut dans le Globe, après tout. Une sorte de zoom arrière, quoi, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perdu de Steve.

— Oh. Ça se tient, effectivement.

La boule qui survolait toutes les autres appartenait à un certain Charles Xavier, chez Serpent Cornu ; Steve le connaissait, parce que c'était un élève de quatrième année qui avait fait son Affirmation en même temps que leur Répartition ; mais même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué à ce moment-là, il aurait forcément appris son nom un jour ou l'autre. Charles Xavier était la coqueluche de toute l'école, l'élève le plus populaire, le chouchou des professeurs. Même Bucky, qui était adoré de tous, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville en termes de célébrité. Malgré sa popularité, Charles Xavier n'avait pas la grosse tête, et il avait déjà aidé Steve une ou deux fois pour ses devoirs, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas et qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même Maison.

Le seul élève qui semblait imperméable – voire réfractaire – au charme de Charles Xavier était un autre élève de quatrième année nommé Erik Lehnsherr, de la Maison Thunderbird. Les deux garçons étaient régulièrement vus en train de se disputer dans les couloirs ; c'était l'attraction récurrente d'Ilvermorny.

(La boule d'Erik Lehnsherr se trouvait quelque part au niveau de celle de Dernier.)

— Est-ce que ceux qui restent ici continuent à perdre ou à gagner des points pendant les vacances ? demanda Steve.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Bucky.

(La réponse était oui : les professeurs pouvaient effectivement continuer à faire baisser la boule de leurs élèves, et Hill et Fury, par exemple, qui restaient au château à Noël tous les ans, ne s'en privaient jamais.)

Le retour à Brooklyn fut semblable à l'aller : Heimdall se tenait devant la Porte et les expédiait les uns après les autres ; un instant, Steve jetait un dernier regard à Ilvermorny, enveloppé dans la brume matinale et la neige de ce matin glacial de décembre ; celui d'après, il traversait la Porte, et atterrissait à Hornwall Street, Manhattan, New York, où le changement de température le prit par surprise, comme la première fois. Il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq degrés à New York, mais Ilvermorny se situait bien plus au nord, et au sommet d'une montagne en plus de ça ; la température, pendant tout le mois de décembre, était rarement remontée au-dessus de -10°C.

À New York, il n'y avait pas de neige.

Par contre, il y avait sa mère, qui l'attendait à quelques pas de la Porte. Steve écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit, et il courut vers elle.

— Maman ! Tu as pu entrer, finalement ?

Sarah se prit de plein fouet son enfant lorsqu'il se jeta dans ses bras, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé à s'en plaindre un seul instant.

— Grâce à Mrs Barnes, répondit-elle.

En relevant les yeux, Steve remarqua que la mère de Bucky était là, elle aussi (il l'avait complètement éclipsée). Légèrement honteux, il s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour dès qu'elle lâcha Bucky (qui, tout comme Steve, s'était précipité vers sa maman).

— Bonjour, Mrs Barnes, dit-il poliment. Merci d'avoir fait entrer maman sur Hornwall Street.

Mrs Barnes eut un sourire ravi et secoua la tête.

— Avec plaisir, Steve. Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

— C'est vrai ?! demanda Steve en se tournant vers sa mère pour lui demander confirmation.

Bien entendu, Steve ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il avait en effet grandi ; néanmoins, la distance continuait à se creuser entre lui et Bucky, qui poussait deux fois plus vite. Sarah aurait juré que ce dernier avait prix dix centimètres depuis le début du mois de septembre.

Pendant tout le trajet de retour, Steve babilla joyeusement sur toute sa vie à Ilvermorny à sa mère, qui l'écoutait religieusement, tandis que Bucky faisait pareil de son côté ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Brooklyn que Steve et Bucky réalisèrent, au même moment, qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparer.

Embarrassé par la présence de sa mère, Bucky préféra ne pas serrer Steve dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait eu personne ; il se contenta de lui tendre la main, et Steve la serra rapidement.

— À bientôt, Bucky, dit-il en souriant. Joyeux Noël.

— Joyeux Noël, Steve.

Lorsque Steve rentra chez lui, il trouva l'appartement étonnamment petit ; il avait peine à croire que c'était là qu'il habitait quelque quatre mois plus tôt. Sarah avait mis un sapin, et Steve lui raconta aussitôt à quoi ressemblaient les décorations de Noël à Ilvermorny, à quel point c'était impressionnant, les sapins faisaient au moins quatre mètres, et ils étaient décorés de boules de verre et de guirlandes d'or, et un des professeurs avait enchanté le plafond du hall d'entrée pour qu'ils aient l'impression qu'il y tombait de la neige, et c'était magnifique – Sarah eut un sourire.

— J'aimerais tellement que tu voies ça, maman, termina Steve.

Sarah aussi aurait aimé, mais l'important, surtout, c'était que Steve s'amuse bien là-bas.

— Tu peux me montrer de la magie, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, dit Steve, l'air défait. On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, c'est interdit par la loi. Mais j'ai appris des tas de sortilèges, maman ! Je peux créer des bouquets de fleurs, faire un feu, faire jaillir de l'eau, déverrouiller des portes, et plein d'autres choses vraiment utiles !

Sarah eut un sourire.

— C'est super, Steve. Dis-moi, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre ces draps dans ta chambre ? À l'ancienne, parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, moi.

— C'est pas si grave, sourit Steve. Le monde des No-Majs est bien aussi. Il n'y a pas de technologie, là-bas, tu peux imaginer ? Pas Internet ! Pas de télé ! Finalement, la technologie, c'est la magie des No-Majs.

— C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas si mal que tu aies un téléphone là-bas. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas, déjà ?

— Trop d'interférences magiques. C'est bête que les deux ne puissent pas coexister.

Néanmoins, malgré son regret de ne pas pouvoir emporter la technologie avec lui à Ilvermorny, Steve passa son temps à parler de l'école. Ou plutôt, il passa son temps à parler de Bucky. En moins d'une soirée, Sarah connaissait la vie entière de Bucky presque plus en détails que celle de son fils – qu'elle connaissait pourtant quasi sur le bout des doigts.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que lorsque Steve se coucha, ce soir-là, tout seul dans son vieux lit, il frissonna en silence pendant une bonne heure avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil.

.oOo.

Le lendemain 24 décembre, vers 9h du matin, l'interphone sonna. Sarah, qui ne travaillait ni ce jour-là ni le lendemain, décrocha, un peu surprise. (Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite à une telle heure ?)

— Résidence Rogers.

— Mrs Rogers, répondit une voix d'enfant au bout du fil, c'est Bucky. Steve est là ?

— Bucky ! s'exclama Sarah. Je suis désolée, mais Steve est encore en train de dormir. Tu veux que je le réveille ?

Sarah n'avait rien de prévu en particulier pour cette journée, à part un petit réveillon de Noël tranquille le soir avec Steve, mais l'idée que Bucky soit là pour emmener Steve traîner dans Brooklyn toute la journée avec lui, durant l'un de ses seuls jours de repos de ces vacances, lui serra un peu le cœur. Naturellement, si c'était ce que Steve voulait, elle n'émettrait pas d'objection.

Il y eut un silence, puis Bucky finit par répondre :

— Non, non, c'est bon, je… Laissez-le se reposer. C'est ma maman qui m'envoie pour savoir si vous vouliez venir manger avec nous ce soir ? On fait la grande fête de Noël en famille demain, mais ce soir, c'est juste nous, et maman s'est dit que vous voudriez peut-être vous joindre à nous ?

— Oh, dit Sarah, très surprise. C'est… C'est très gentil de votre part, je…

Son premier instinct fut de refuser, mais ça faisait très longtemps que Steve et elle n'avaient pas passé Noël à plus de deux personnes, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que ça change.

— D'accord, Bucky, finit-elle par dire. À quelle heure ?

— Dix-huit heures, si ça vous va ? dit Bucky. Je viendrai vous chercher, Steve ne sait pas où j'habite. Merci, Mrs Rogers ! À ce soir !

— Merci à toi, Bucky. À ce soir.

Sarah n'était toujours pas revenue de son étonnement quand Steve se réveilla, mais lorsqu'elle le vit émerger, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, dans son pyjama rayé, elle eut un petit sourire et décida de lui faire la surprise.

— Mon chéri, dit-elle, pour changer un peu, on va sortir ce soir, d'accord ?

— Sortir ? répondit Steve, étonné. Le soir du réveillon ? Pour aller où ?

— Tu verras. Je pense que ça te plaira.

L'annonce d'une sortie inhabituelle excita énormément Steve, qui ne cessa de poser des questions tout au long de la journée.

— Coney Island ?

— Non.

— Times Square ?

— Non.

— Le MOMA ?

Sarah haussa les sourcils.

— Tu veux aller au Musée d'Art Moderne le jour de Noël ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

— On ne sait jamais.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux deviner ? Tu seras content d'avoir la surprise.

— Je sais, dit Steve avec un soupir résigné.

Finalement, à 17h, il semblait à deux doigts d'éclater, et Sarah eut pitié de lui.

— Va te doucher et t'habiller, Steve. Il faut que tu sois prêt à 17h30 maximum.

Sarah détestait être en retard – Steve, lui, s'en fichait modérément. Avec une demi-heure de marge, il serait peut-être prêt lorsque Bucky viendrait les chercher. (Peut-être.)

Sarah, de son côté, termina ses préparations culinaires ; comme il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle se présente les mains vides chez les Barnes, elle avait fait un cake salé et un gâteau au chocolat, en espérant que ce serait suffisant.

À 17h55, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, bien habillés (Steve mourait d'impatience), lorsque l'interphone sonna.

— Oui ? dit Sarah en décrochant.

— C'est Bucky, dit une petite voix chantante.

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha lorsqu'il entendit ça.

— _Bucky ?!_ s'exclama-t-il en bondissant vers sa mère, qui s'efforça de le repousser.

— On descend tout de suite, Bucky.

Steve la regarda d'un air éberlué alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires et fermait l'appartement à clé.

— On va quelque part avec Bucky ? demanda-t-il.

L'expression qu'elle lisait sur son regard était proche de l'extase, et Sarah savait qu'il adorait Bucky, mais d'un coup, elle eut l'impression de _comprendre._

— Tu verras, sourit-elle.

L'ascenseur mit bien cinq minutes à arriver, et Steve ne tenait pas en place. Il avait un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, qui ne fit que s'intensifier lorsqu'il passa la porte du vestibule en bas et découvrit Bucky, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau noir, mais sans écharpe.

— Salut, Bucky, dit-il, l'air aussi radieux que s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis cinq ans.

— Salut, Steve, dit Bucky, tout aussi heureux. Vous êtes prêts ?

— Steve ne sait pas où on va, sourit Sarah. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

— Oh. Très bien, dit Bucky avec un clin d'œil.

Pendant tout le trajet (à pied ; Bucky n'habitait certainement pas loin, songea Sarah), Steve ne cessa de le harceler pour savoir où ils allaient, et Bucky contre-attaqua en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa santé, dont Steve détestait parler. Finalement, ils évoquèrent Ilvermorny, les professeurs, les élèves, et surtout la magie, et Sarah les écouta avec un immense plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bâtiment de briques rouges comme il y en avait énormément à Brooklyn.

— On y est, dit Bucky.

Et là, pour la première fois, Steve en resta bouche bée.

— On va chez toi, Bucky ? On fête le réveillon de Noël chez toi ?

— Quoi, ça te plaît pas, Rogers ?

— Si, si, bien sûr que si !

En réalité, Steve, qui avait toujours fêté Noël tout seul avec sa mère, n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'idée de passer le réveillon avec d'autres gens – l'idée était un peu terrifiante, et en même temps, _c'était Bucky._ Et sa famille. Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer.

L'ambiance le prit totalement de court dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement.

Il n'était encore jamais allé chez Bucky ; bien entendu, c'était nettement plus grand que chez lui, déjà parce que les Barnes étaient plus riches, et ensuite parce qu'ils avaient cinq enfants ; ça demandait de la place. Ensuite, contrairement à chez lui, où Sarah ne mettait généralement qu'un sapin dans un coin, l'endroit était décoré de partout, des motifs à la bombe à neige sur les fenêtres, des guirlandes qui pendaient au plafond, un sapin immense avec un petit tas de cadeaux au pied, le tout dans les tons blancs et dorés, ce qui s'accordait très bien avec le style de l'appartement. Sarah était impressionnée. C'était exactement de cette façon qu'elle aurait décoré son propre logement, si elle avait eu le temps et l'argent.

Winifred Barnes les accueillit avec un grand sourire chaleureux, et Steve se sentit intimidé, brutalement.

— Merci de nous avoir invités, Mrs Barnes, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Comme toujours, Winifred parut charmée par sa politesse.

— Avec plaisir, Steve, répondit-elle. Bucky ne fait que nous parler de toi depuis qu'il est rentré, je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de passer Noël ensemble. J'espère que je n'ai pas dérangé vos plans ? ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Sarah.

— Oh, non, assura Sarah. Rien de prévu en particulier. On fête toujours le réveillon et Noël assez tranquillement, chez nous.

Les petites sœurs de Bucky furent absolument enchantées de voir débarquer Steve, et le kidnappèrent immédiatement pour qu'il leur raconte des histoires. Steve, qui aimait beaucoup les enfants et la lecture, ne se fit pas prier et s'installa en tailleur au pied du sapin avec un livre de contes ; les cinq enfants Barnes s'installèrent en rond autour de lui pour l'écouter religieusement. Sarah regretta de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo, mais Winifred s'en chargea pour elle, et lui expliqua par la même occasion la magie des photos de sorciers qui bougeaient.

La soirée se déroula de façon très conviviale. Sarah s'était sentie un peu embarrassée à l'idée d'être invitée par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, fussent-ils les parents d'un garçon que son fils semblait vénérer, mais Winifred et George étaient très sympathiques et faisaient tout pour les mettre à l'aise, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait presque l'impression de passer un vrai repas en famille.

Steve et Bucky, en tout cas, semblaient absolument aux anges ; assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils passèrent le repas entier à glousser, à se chamailler, à se raconter des choses dans l'oreille et à hurler de rire, et Sarah, qui n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux, eut le cœur gonflé d'émotion.

Il y eut même des cadeaux ; traditionnellement, Sarah mettait ceux de Steve sous le sapin pendant la nuit, pour qu'il les trouve le matin en se réveillant, et Steve faisait de même, mais dans la famille Barnes, les enfants ouvraient leurs cadeaux le soir du réveillon. À sa grande surprise, Steve reçut de la part de Bucky une boîte de chocogrenouilles et de souris glacées (il les adorait, et Bucky le savait), et il fut férocement heureux d'avoir pensé, en attendant l'ascenseur, à filer dans sa chambre pour prendre le cadeau qu'il destinait à Bucky : un portrait de lui au fusain sur une feuille Canson, en uniforme d'Ilvermorny, manches retroussées, cheveux bruns en bataille, en train de préparer une potion. Steve l'avait dessiné quelques jours plus tôt, dans leur chambre à Ilvermorny. Lorsque Bucky vit le portrait, il tomba à court de mots, et comme il était le plus bavard de la tablée, son silence fut remarqué.

— C'est magnifique, Steve, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Aussitôt, la feuille passa de mains en mains, et tout le monde s'extasia sur le talent de Steve (qui n'était pas mince ; le dessin ne comportait presque pas de défauts), et Bucky le serra rapidement dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Pour le dessert, ils mangèrent le gâteau au chocolat de Sarah et un cake aux fruits préparé par Winifred, puis vers vingt-trois heures, Sarah décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer, au grand désespoir de Steve et de Bucky.

— Merci d'être venu, murmura Bucky à Steve lorsqu'ils remirent leurs manteaux.

— Merci de nous avoir invités, répondit Steve tout aussi bas. On se voit bientôt, hein ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bucky. On n'habite pas très loin.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Steve et Sarah rentrèrent chez eux, et Steve murmura, émerveillé, serrant ses boîte de bonbons dans ses mains gantées :

— La famille de Bucky est vraiment géniale.

Sarah se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant, un peu émue.

.oOo.

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent calmement. Quand Sarah ne travaillait pas, Steve restait à la maison et passait la journée avec elle ; et quand elle travaillait (autrement dit, la majorité du temps, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des congés pour Noël), Steve avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait aller rendre visite à Bucky, histoire de ne pas être seul.

Sarah s'était d'abord inquiétée que sa présence ne dérange la famille Barnes, mais il était vite apparu que c'était Bucky et Winifred eux-mêmes qui avaient proposé l'idée, et Sarah avait donc accepté. Steve et Bucky étaient par conséquent toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, comme à l'école, mais au lieu de faire leurs devoirs (qu'ils expédièrent rapidement au début des vacances) ou de gambader dans le château, ils regardaient des séries No-Maj à la télé et se baladaient parfois dans Brooklyn.

Pour le Nouvel An, Steve avait prévu de regarder la boule de Times Square tomber à la télévision, comme chaque année ; les Barnes, eux, avaient une fête entre amis. Steve, de façon irréfléchie, proposa à Bucky de venir passer le réveillon chez lui, s'il en avait envie ; par la suite, Bucky insista tellement auprès de sa mère que celle-ci, excédée, finit par lui donner la permission d'aller chez Steve.

Bucky haïssait les soirées de Nouvel An, en règle générale : il fallait bien s'habiller, il n'y avait presque que des adultes, et les enfants étaient des idiots, et principalement des No-Majs, et Bucky n'avait aucun point commun avec eux et passait souvent la soirée à s'ennuyer et à bouder, ou à faire des bêtises avec Becca, quand il parvenait à la soustraire à l'attention parentale. (Ce qui était très dur, car Winifred avait des yeux de lynx.)

Aussi fut-il absolument enchanté de la perspective de vivre le changement d'année avec Steve et sa mère, dans le calme de leur appartement, avec des toasts au saumon fumé et du faux champagne. Durant toute la soirée, avec _Maman, j'ai raté l'avion_ en fond à la télé, ils jouèrent aux cartes sur la table basse du salon – une bataille explosive, qui plus est, car Steve avait emprunté à Morita son jeu de cartes. Sarah fut complètement conquise par la version sorcier, et elle infligea à son fils toutes les défaites que Morita et Monty n'avaient pas pu lui faire subir, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bucky.

Lorsque la boule de Times Square tomba, ils tirèrent des serpentins et soufflèrent dans des sarbacanes, et se souhaitèrent une très heureuse nouvelle année en se serrant dans les bras.

— C'est le meilleur réveillon de Nouvel An que j'aie jamais passé ! s'exclama Bucky, rayonnant.

Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, et Sarah sortit le matelas gonflable pour Bucky, qu'elle installa dans la chambre de Steve, mais quand la porte fut fermée, celui-ci alla se faufiler dans le lit de Steve, qui lui fit une place, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

.oOo.

Le retour à Ilvermorny eut lieu deux jours plus tard, et si Steve avait le cœur gros à l'idée de quitter sa mère, il était toutefois très heureux de retrouver le château, les cours, et sa chambre. Dans le hall d'entrée, le professeur Selvig les accueillait avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Ce n'était pas le professeur préféré de Steve, mais celui-ci fut quand même très content de le revoir.

— Même Selvig m'a manqué, dit-il en se penchant vers Bucky.

Celui-ci pouffa, et répondit :

— Et Karl Mordo, il t'a manqué ?

Karl Mordo était le professeur de Potions. Il était extrêmement strict, mais jamais injuste. Bucky avait beaucoup de mal avec lui, parce que le professeur Mordo n'arrêtait pas de le reprendre sur tout, mais Steve l'appréciait beaucoup.

— Oui, dit-il. Non, sérieusement. Ils m'ont tous manqué. Je suis content de revenir à Ilvermorny.

— Moi aussi, dit Bucky d'un ton sérieux. Sans mes quatre petites sœurs.

— Tes sœurs sont adorables, Bucky, arrête de te plaindre.

— Oui, parce que tu ne les vois que quand ma mère est là. Mais quand tu dois leur faire à manger, leur faire prendre le bain, et les garder, c'est une autre histoire.

— Je les ai gardées trois fois avec toi rien que ces vacances, dit Steve. Je maintiens ce que je dis. Tes sœurs sont adorables.

— Barnes ! Rogers ! s'exclamèrent des voix un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Ravis, Steve et Bucky se tournèrent vers le groupe entier des Commandos Hurlants, qui étaient assis dans le Réfectoire, visiblement déjà arrivés depuis quelques heures.

— Bonne année ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en se jetant les uns sur les autres.

Tout le monde décida d'accompagner Bucky et Steve dans leur chambre pour qu'ils y déposent leurs affaires, et ils se racontèrent leurs vacances en même temps. Monty était parti voir sa famille en Angleterre, en particulier son cousin qui était à Poudlard, et il parla de l'école pendant au moins une demi-heure avant que Dugan, lassé, ne l'arrête. Lui-même était simplement resté en famille, et avait passé des vacances tranquilles. Dernier avait activement refusé de faire ses devoirs (et il se prendrait activement une retenue dès le premier cours), Morita avait vu sa famille à Fresno, et Gabe était resté chez lui, et les amis de ses parents étaient venus.

Lorsque Steve entra dans sa chambre, il fut saisi par l'odeur familière qu'il y régnait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa chambre avait une odeur.

Bucky, en déballant ses affaires, accrocha immédiatement au mur au-dessus de son lit le dessin que Steve lui avait offert. Steve, lui, sortit son carnet rouge et son crayon (il avait décidément beaucoup de mal avec les plumes, et les réservait aux cours, où elles étaient obligatoires), et écrivit à sa mère qu'il était bien arrivé.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il s'installa sur son lit. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour.


	7. Saint Valentin

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, **Liu, Nessie, Caprichoso** (c'est moi qui te remercie ! Et pour le Cherik... hin hin hin, qui vivra verra !), **Nagron, Eleb, Pilgrim, Evangeline, Alana** (oups oui, je suis pas à jour sur AO3 ! Tu l'as dit, ça va être un truc de longue haleine... Pour le Quidditch/quodpot : urgh ! Je savais pas du tout. J'ai pas lu son livre sur le Quidditch. Du coup on va faire comme si ça n'existait pas, parce que le Quidditch est important par la suite XD)

 **C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE STEVE ROGERS** ! 100 ANS ! (Je crois que j'ai déjà dit ça l'année dernière mais il fêtait ses 99 ans en fait...) Du coup fallait absolument que je marque le coup avec un chapitre. **MAIS** il n'a pas été corrigé par ma fantastique bêta Meg, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous voyez des erreurs ou des répétitions ! Je le modifierai dès que ce sera possible et il sera tout beau tout propre. ^^

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

St Valentin

.oOo.

En janvier, alors que toute l'école ne parlait que du bal de Noël, qui avait apparemment été un succès, Steve assista à son tout premier match de Quidditch. Il y en avait déjà eu plusieurs depuis le début de l'année, mais Steve avait raté le premier parce qu'il avait un devoir de Potions à finir en urgence, il avait raté le deuxième pour la même raison (sauf que c'était cette fois pour un devoir de Sortilèges), et il avait raté le troisième parce qu'il était trop malade pour sortir dans le froid.

Les températures étaient encore dans les négatifs, et il y avait bien cinquante centimètres de neige ; Steve se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir se rendre au terrain de Quidditch, mais il remarqua vite que les pukwudgies avaient déblayé tout un chemin qui y menait.

Bucky n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers lui, l'air inquiet. Les extrémités de son écharpe virevoltaient dans le vent sifflant.

— Si t'as froid, on rentre, d'accord ? Mets bien ton écharpe, elle est mal enroulée, là… T'as mis tes gants ? Tu veux les miens ?

— Maman Barnes est de retour ! se moqua Dugan.

— La ferme, Dum Dum ! grogna Bucky. Je ne veux pas que Steve tombe malade, c'est tout. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais attraper ses microbes, après.

Steve eut un sourire – il savait que Bucky se moquait bien d'être malade.

— Ça va, dit-il. Claire a jeté un sort à mes vêtements, ils sont censés rester chauds tout le temps.

— Claire ? C'est qui ? demanda Gabe.

— Ta petite copine, Rogers ? ricana Dum Dum.

Les joues de Steve se mirent à flamber.

— C'est le médecin scolaire, répondit Bucky sèchement. Vous ne la connaissez pas parce que vous n'êtes jamais malades.

— Moi, je la connais, dit Morita. J'ai eu un rhume en décembre dernier.

— Ah oui, s'exclama Monty, et elle t'a donné une potion qui t'a fait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à ce souvenir, mais Morita n'avait pas été le seul. Rétrospectivement, Steve avait été heureux d'y échapper : ses potions à lui étaient conçues différemment.

Le terrain de Quidditch était déjà bien rempli lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Comme c'était un match de Thunderbird contre Wampus, Morita, Gabe et Dum Dum décidèrent d'aller s'installer du côté des tribunes qui leur était réservé, et non pas _au milieu des adversaires,_ comme ils disaient. Steve, Bucky, Dernier et Monty s'assirent en rang d'oignon, et attendirent que le match commence en bavardant avec animation.

Steve n'avait jamais vu un match de Quidditch de sa vie. Il connaissait plus ou moins le principe, il s'était renseigné, mais il n'existait pas de vidéos (les sorciers et leur rejet de la technologie…), et le seul moyen de voir ce que ça donnait en vrai était d'y assister. Bucky, lui, n'en avait pas raté un depuis le début de l'année. Il était passionné, et comptait bien passer les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe dès qu'il en aurait le droit, en début d'année prochaine.

Après un long moment passé à attendre que le reste des spectateurs arrive, une voix masculine finit par retentir, magiquement amplifiée.

— Chers élèves d'Ilvermorny, soyez les bienvenus à cette quatrième rencontre de la saison, qui opposera Thunderbird à Wampus !

Le commentateur était l'un des professeurs, Howard Stark, le directeur de la maison Serpent Cornu. Steve et Bucky ne l'avaient pas, car il enseignait l'arithmancie, une matière optionnelle qui n'était disponible qu'à partir de la quatrième année, mais ils le croisaient parfois dans les couloirs, et il semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique, quoiqu'un peu excentrique. Il avait la réputation d'être un inventeur renommé de sortilèges et de potions, mais comme tous les inventeurs, il paraissait… particulier. Il était marié à Maria Stark, leur professeur de botanique, et ils étaient régulièrement vus en train de se disputer dans les couloirs.

— Accueillons à présent l'équipe de… Thunderbird !

Sept balais jaillirent subitement sur le terrain, venus de nulle part, et Steve les regarda avec excitation. Il n'avait jamais vu personne voler sur un balai, à part durant les cours avec le professeur Phillips – mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça _voler._ Le niveau était incomparable.

Steve, de loin, ne parvint pas à reconnaître les membres qui composaient l'équipe, mais Howard Stark annonça leurs noms à voix haute, et il réalisa qu'il en connaissait au moins deux : Peter Quill, le clown de Thunderbird, et Thor Odinson, un autre élève extrêmement populaire (que Steve avait bousculé dans un couloir le jour de son arrivée). Les autres étaient des élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Chez Wampus, la star de l'équipe était le capitaine, Logan, le cinquième année qui avait aidé Bucky à recenser les passages secrets du château. Un autre nom sonna familier aux oreilles de Steve : Raven Darkhölme, qui avait changé de Maison lors de son Affirmation, et qui était très proche de Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr, les deux ennemis jurés de quatrième année.

(Certaines rumeurs affirmaient que Raven, jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, était la cause de leur inimitié. Steve n'avait aucun avis sur le sujet. Bucky, lui, savait parfaitement que le problème venait d'ailleurs, mais c'était parce qu'il avait surpris un jour Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr dans un couloir, les lèvres soudées, avant qu'ils ne bondissent en apercevant Bucky. Lehnsherr l'avait menacé de toutes les tortures imaginables s'il soufflait un mot à qui que ce soit, et Xavier, au lieu de calmer son petit ami, avait adressé à Bucky un regard assassin. Celui-ci avait aussitôt décidé de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Steve, ce qui montrait bien à quel point il avait été terrifié.)

Le professeur Phillips, l'arbitre du match, lâcha un coup de sifflet, et aussitôt, tous les joueurs s'éparpillèrent. Pour Bucky, qui avait déjà vu des matchs professionnels, le niveau d'Ilvermorny n'était pas exceptionnellement élevé ; mais Steve, lui, en resta bouche bée. Ils filaient comme des fusées.

Raven, surtout, l'attrapeuse de Wampus, était effrayante de rapidité et d'agilité. Elle fonçait sans cesse d'un endroit à l'autre, volant à travers les Cognards sans le moindre problème. Bucky bondissait chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement (il avait un faible pour elle, admit-il à Steve – très bas, parce qu'elle faisait quand même partie de l'équipe adverse).

Les points s'enchaînaient des deux côtés, sous les commentaires impartiaux et décalés d'Howard Stark ; 10-10, 20-20, 30-30… Puis Thunderbird commença à se détacher, avec 40-30, puis 50-30, 60-30… Steve, sur les tribunes, hurlait de joie à chaque but. Il avait complètement oublié le froid et le vent, et il brandissait le point en l'air à chaque fois qu'un poursuiveur marquait.

Malheureusement, près d'une demi-heure après le début de match, alors que Thunderbird menait 110 à 50, Raven Darkhölme attrapa le vif d'or. Un "oooooh" de déception naquit tout autour de Steve, alors que Bucky serrait secrètement le poing de joie ; de l'autre côté du terrain, les tribunes de Wampus éclatèrent en acclamations.

Ce fut dans une ambiance morne que Steve et Bucky retournèrent avec les autres au château, mais Bucky, au fond de lui, était content d'avoir vu gagner Raven, et Steve, lui, était subjugué par son premier match de Quidditch.

— Alors ? demanda Bucky quand ils furent rentrés au chaud. Verdict ?

— J'ai adoré, sourit Steve. Même si on a perdu. J'assisterai au prochain.

.oOo.

En février, Steve tomba à nouveau malade. Il resta à l'infirmerie une semaine, à boire les potions de Claire Temple ou de l'infirmier Zola et à se faire couver par Bucky, qui venait lui rendre visite dès qu'il avait un instant ; et lorsqu'il en sortit, un matin, il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train d'avoir une hallucination.

Tout était rose.

Du moins, pas tout, pas les pierres, ni les dalles, mais des guirlandes rouges, roses et parme pendaient à tous les plafonds, et des petits angelots de pierre chantaient quand on passait, et de façon générale, toutes les filles gloussaient et tous les garçons avaient l'air nerveux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-il en rejoignant Bucky et les autres au Réfectoire. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension.

— Steve ! s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant arriver. Ça y est, ils t'ont laissé sortir ? Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, un peu, sourit Steve.

En dépit du fait qu'il se soit protégé lors du match de Quidditch, il avait attrapé une mauvaise bronchite, et Bucky s'en était voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait rentrer avant qu'il ne tombe malade. En général, Bucky se blâmait de toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivaient à Steve, de toute façon.

— Claire m'a fait boire des potions. Je ne suis pas encore très en forme, mais ça va. Et donc, qu'est-ce que c'est, tout ça ?

Bucky haussa les épaules.

— C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui.

— Oh, répondit Steve, surpris.

La Saint-Valentin était un concept qui ne l'avait jamais concerné, que ce soit de près ou de loin ; aucune des filles de son école primaire ne s'intéressait à lui, et lui-même s'en fichait. Il haussa un sourcil.

— C'est… coloré.

— Y'a trop de rose, dit Dugan en faisant semblant de vomir dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

— L'amour, c'est du rouge ! s'exclama Dernier, qui avait visiblement une idée très tranchée sur la question. Ça manque de rouge !

— L'écoute pas, dit Morita en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'imagine qu'il s'y connaît parce qu'il est _français._

— La France, c'est le pays de l'amour ! insista Dernier.

— Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour fêter ça, aujourd'hui ? ricana Dum Dum. Avouer ton amour ?

Dernier haussa les épaules.

— Bien sûr. J'ai écrit une déclaration à Lisa, en 1ère année chez Serpent Cornu, pour qu'un pukwudgie la lui porte. On verra si elle répond.

Tout le monde le regarda, bouche bée.

— Tu as écrit une lettre d'amour ? s'exclama Gabe, éberlué.

— Les pukwudgies transportent des lettres d'amour ? demanda Steve, qui était resté bloqué sur cette partie de la phrase.

Juste à ce moment, il en vit passer un devant lui, habillé de rose, l'air mortellement grognon. Il dut rassembler tout son contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Mon dieu, murmura-t-il, les mains devant la bouche.

— Tu l'as dit, sourit Bucky, qui continuait à manger calmement son bacon.

Son sourire se dissipa bien vite lorsque le pukwudgie habillé en rose s'arrêta devant lui.

— James Barnes, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Message.

Il lui tendit une lettre au papier rose, fermée par un sceau en forme de cœur rouge, et Bucky rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, sous les "oooooh!" de ses camarades. Steve se pencha vers lui, curieux.

— Ça dit quoi ?

Bucky se racla la gorge et décacheta l'enveloppe.

— _"Cher Bucky_ " _,_ lut-il à voix haute, _"je t'envoie cette lettre pour te faire part de mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime depuis la rentrée scolaire et j'aimerais beaucoup devenir ta petite amie, si tu n'en as pas. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Clara."_ Clara ? reprit-il. Je ne connais pas de Clara.

— Il y a une Clara en deuxième année à Pukwudgie, dit Gabe.

— Deuxième année ? Bien joué, mec ! s'exclama Dugan.

Bucky, toujours très rouge, secoua la tête.

— Comme si j'allais sortir avec une fille que je ne connais même pas.

— Tu peux apprendre à la connaître en sortant avec elle, fit remarquer Monty. Mais je comprends la réticence.

— On ne sait même pas si elle est jolie, fit remarquer Dum Dum.

Dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est pas l'important, ça. C'est sa personnalité qui compte !

— C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit Dum Dum pour l'apaiser.

Au cours de la journée, Bucky reçut un nombre astronomique de lettres d'amour, toutes basées sur le même format que la première. Steve et les autres trouvaient ça très drôle ; Bucky trouvait ça horriblement embarrassant.

Ceci dit, il ne fut pas le seul : Monty reçut également une lettre, ainsi que Morita, et Gabe en reçut trois, toutes aussi dégoulinantes que celles de Bucky. Quant à Steve, Dum Dum et Dernier, ils ne reçurent rien du tout. Steve s'en moquait, mais plus la journée avançait, plus Dum Dum se montrait grognon.

Le bon point, c'était qu'il y avait aussi des chocolats ; mais alors que Steve allait piquer dans une des boîtes que Bucky avait ouvertes, celui-ci lui tapa sèchement sur la main.

— Pas touche ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Hé, c'est pas sympa, Bucky, tu peux bien partager, t'en as reçu plein.

— Rogers, tous ces paquets vont finir dans la poubelle de notre chambre, ça sera vite vu.

— Quoi ?! Mais…

— Imagine qu'il y ait des philtres d'amour dedans ? Il paraît que c'est courant. Je refuse de prendre le risque.

— Des… Des philtres d'amour ? bafouilla Steve, surpris.

— Bien sûr. Un philtre d'amour, un cheveu de la personne à aimer dedans, tu en déposes une goutte sur le chocolat, et le tour est joué ! Méfie-toi, Steve. Il faut s'attendre à tout, quand on est un sorcier.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, et Steve baissa la main, confondu. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

— Quel dommage de se dire que tout ce chocolat ira à la poubelle…

— Tu peux en manger, dit Dum Dum, mais à tes risques et périls.

— Moi, je vais tenter le coup, dit Dernier d'une voix résolue.

Tout le groupe le regarda, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'admiration.

— Et ta Lisa ? demanda Dum Dum. Tu tiens à prendre le risque de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oh, elle a répondu que ça ne l'intéressait pas, de toute façon, répondit Dernier d'une voix profondément désintéressée. Elle aime déjà un autre type.

— Ça a l'air de te briser le cœur, railla Monty.

— Mais parfaitement, j'ai le cœur brisé, affirma Dernier. D'où le fait que je me rabatte sur les chocolats de Bucky. S'il veut bien, évidemment.

Sans mot dire, Bucky fit glisser ses boîtes vers lui, et Dernier plongea la main dans la première, qui était déjà ouverte.

Le souffle coupé, tout le monde le regarda prendre un chocolat rond et brillant. Il le tenait à deux doigts de sa bouche lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau la main pour demander :

— Si jamais il y a vraiment un philtre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On t'emmènera prendre un antidote, dit Bucky. On ira demander au professeur Mordo. Ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles rester toute ta vie avec un sourire béat sur le visage en pensant à quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas.

— Les effets ne durent pas, dit Monty. En deux, trois jours, c'est terminé. Mais c'est déjà trois jours de trop, c'est sûr.

Dernier, toujours intrépide, haussa les épaules et goba le chocolat. Tout le monde retint sa respiration pendant qu'il l'avalait. Il se tourna vers les autres avec un grand sourire.

— Je ne vois pas la différence.

— C'est peut-être à retardement, fit remarquer Gabe. Moi, j'y touche pas.

— Ni moi non plus, dit Bucky. Tu peux tout prendre, Dernier.

Au final, Dernier mangea tous les chocolats de toutes les boîtes de Bucky, et il s'avéra qu'aucun n'était ensorcelé ; en revanche, il fit une fameuse crise de foie, passa toute la nuit à vomir, et jura, pendant que Steve lui épongeait le front avec un tissu humide et que Bucky lui frottait le dos, que la Saint-Valentin, finalement, ce n'était pas pour lui.

.oOo.

L'anniversaire de Bucky tombait le 10 mars, et Steve ne savait pas quoi lui offrir.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas aller sur Hornwall Street sans passer la Porte, et seuls les élèves externes (et ils étaient rares, la plupart préféraient rester dormir à Ilvermorny) pouvaient l'utiliser quotidiennement. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas le choix : il devrait lui confectionner quelque chose.

Il était fort en dessin, évidemment, mais il lui en avait déjà offert un à Noël, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire le même cadeau à chaque occasion (bien qu'il était certain que Bucky aurait été content quoi qu'il arrive).

Finalement, ce fut en ouvrant sa malle qu'il eut l'idée. Comme, grâce à la mère de Bucky, elle était extensible probablement à l'infini (Steve n'avait pas testé, mais ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de la part de Winifred), il y avait glissé le chevalet que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire en juillet dernier, ainsi que quelques toiles.

Un tableau, ce n'était pas pareil qu'un dessin, après tout. (La prochaine fois, il prendrait ses précautions, et il lui achèterait dès le mois de juillet tous ses cadeaux à venir.)

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas travailler dans sa chambre, sinon Bucky s'en rendrait aussitôt compte. Il emprunta donc la carte de l'école de son ami pour trouver une salle de classe désaffectée dans une aile rarement fréquentée, et y installa son chevalet dans un coin, et sa toile dessus.

Pendant quinze jours, dès que les cours se terminaient, Steve filait dans sa salle de classe ; parfois, quand il n'avait pas le temps, il se levait la nuit pour y aller en cachette.

(Bucky, bien entendu, se doutait que Steve lui cachait quelque chose, mais comme Steve ne voulait rien dire et que son anniversaire approchait, il décida de ne pas trop aborder le sujet, pour que Steve puisse garder l'illusion de lui faire une surprise.)

Le 10 mars tombait un mardi, aussi durent-ils aller en cours comme à leur habitude, mais une fois le soir venu, lorsque Steve et Bucky pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils furent accueillis par une foule d'élèves criant "surprise!". (Peu de gens avaient droit à leur propre fête surprise d'anniversaire, à Ilvermorny, mais Bucky était _très_ populaire.) Au premier rang se tenaient les instigateurs, les Commandos Hurlants, qui avaient subtilisé dans la cuisine des chips et des snacks (depuis que Bucky, l'ayant lui-même appris de Logan, leur avait indiqué où elle se trouvait, ils y allaient régulièrement dans le plus grand secret, en tentant de ne pas se faire pincer par les pukwudgies).

Certains élèves offrirent des cadeaux à Bucky, mais la plupart, tout comme Steve, n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'aller faire des achats et lui avaient confectionné quelque chose. Il se retrouva donc avec deux écharpes en laine violettes, trois bonnets, deux paires de gants, ainsi qu'avec divers cadeaux issus d'objets métamorphosés, une belle plume, un carnet, et même un loup en peluche qui hurlait à la mort quand on le prenait et qui marchait à quatre pattes.

Steve et Bucky passèrent toute la soirée à rire et à jouer aux cartes, voire à danser (quelqu'un avait ensorcelé un violon qui jouait des mélodies endiablées), et Bucky jetait régulièrement des regards à Steve, que celui-ci ignorait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, un peu avant Dernier et Monty qui finissaient une partie de bataille, Bucky ne tenait plus en place. De toute évidence, il n'osait pas demander si Steve avait un cadeau pour lui, parce qu'il était trop poli, mais il brûlait d'envie de le savoir.

— Belle soirée, hein ? dit Steve, décidant de ne pas abréger ses souffrances tout de suite.

— Oui, répondit Bucky. Plein de cadeaux. De la part de _presque_ tout le monde.

Steve éclata de rire, et Bucky lui jeta un regard où l'irritation le disputait à l'affection.

— T'es vraiment terrible, tu le sais ?

— Oui, mais au fond, tu m'adores, sourit Bucky.

Ça, c'était vrai, mais Steve ne lui dirait jamais, bien sûr. À la place, il se pencha, et fit glisser la toile qu'il avait cachée sous le lit, enveloppée de papier.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux en voyant la taille et la forme du cadeau.

— Steve…

— Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais rien t'acheter, alors je l'ai fait moi-même…

— C'est parfait comme ça, assura Bucky.

Avec des précautions touchantes, il défit l'emballage, et resta bouche bée devant le tableau que Steve avait peint : Bucky, lui-même, et leurs cinq amis, tous se tenant par les épaules et fixant le peintre, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, éclairés par la lumière du soleil, avec le château d'Ilvermorny en fond. Steve avait demandé au professeur Coulson de jeter un sortilège sur la toile pour que les personnages bougent comme dans les portraits qu'on trouvait au mur du château, et les sept garçons se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, se donnaient des petites tapes, se chatouillaient, ou s'échangeaient des regards malicieux.

Bucky resta silencieux si longtemps que Steve finit par se demander si la surprise lui plaisait.

— Stevie, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix pleine d'émotion. C'est magnifique. Tu es vraiment doué.

Ils avaient tous l'air rayonnants de bonheur, sur ce portrait, et Bucky leva vers lui un regard aussi lumineux que son alter ego de peinture.

— Merci, Steve.

Bucky, après avoir précautionneusement reposé le tableau sur le lit de Steve, le serra contre lui, et Steve, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, songea que c'était plus à lui de remercier Bucky d'être toujours là pour lui.

Au lieu de l'accrocher, comme son dessin de Noël, au-dessus de son lit, Bucky suspendit la toile au dessus de celui de Steve, dans lequel il passait finalement la majorité de ses nuits.

(Et il y passa celle-là aussi.)

.oOo.

Plus l'année avançait, plus les élèves se montraient nerveux en pensant au Tournoi de Fin d'Année qui devait prendre place après les examens. Du moins, ceux qui avaient une chance d'y participer : avec toutes les boules des 1ère années qui flottaient en haut de la sphère, Bucky et Steve savaient déjà qu'ils seraient trop justes pour y accéder, ce qui leur convenait très bien, Steve parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, et Bucky parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être Préfet en deuxième année.

(Lorsqu'il avait fait cette remarque aux Commandos Hurlants, Dum Dum avait haussé les épaules en répondant qu'il pouvait très bien arriver premier au Tournoi et refuser d'être Préfet, ça c'était déjà vu, et que son argument était donc irrecevable.)

(La vérité, c'était que Bucky n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts supplémentaires, surtout.)

Entre les autres élèves, en revanche, des tensions commençaient à se faire sentir, surtout au retour des vacances de printemps, que Steve et Bucky avaient passées chez eux à Brooklyn. Erik Lehnsherr et Charles Xavier se battirent en duel ; il en résulta une retenue pour Erik, mais pas pour Charles, qui bénéficiait d'un favoritisme assez fabuleux de la part des professeurs – ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'antipathie mutuelle des deux adolescents (Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua à garder le silence sur toute l'histoire) ; Ronan Hala, en quatrième année chez Serpent Cornu, jeta dans un couloir un sortilège provoquant des hémorroïdes à Peter Quill ; celui-ci, absolument furieux après quelques jours passés à l'infirmerie, se vengea avec un sort si particulier que d'étranges motifs ayant la texture et la couleur du charbon naquirent sur le visage de Ronan – celui-ci alla aussitôt accuser Peter Quill auprès des professeurs (sans mentionner, évidemment, que c'était lui qui avait commencé), et dès le lendemain, Peter, non content de chuter radicalement dans la Sphère, se vit infliger un mois entier de retenue et reçut même une Beuglante de la part de sa mère, qui explosa pendant un repas au Réfectoire. (Quant à Ronan l'Accusateur, comme l'école le surnomma, malgré tous les efforts de Claire Temple, il conserva les cicatrices du mauvais sort autour de ses yeux et de son menton, mais il ne tarda pas à le revendiquer comme une spécificité et à l'exhiber.)

Le clou du spectacle, toutefois, fut la dispute qui opposa Thor Odinson, la star de l'équipe de Quidditch de Thunderbird, à son frère Loki, chez Serpent Cornu. Les deux garçons se battirent dans la cour principale de l'école, en face de l'entrée. Au début de l'année, selon les élèves des années supérieures, Loki et Thor s'entendaient bien, mais la rumeur prétendait que Loki était tombé amoureux de Sif, la meilleure amie de Thor, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce dernier (Thor, pour sa part, ne remarquait rien du tout, car, toujours selon la même rumeur, il était amoureux d'une élève de deuxième année qui s'appelait Jane).

La situation s'était corsée au fil des mois, avec des remarques méprisantes de Loki à Thor, auxquels Bucky et Steve assistèrent parfois, et des disputes ; mais après les vacances de printemps, toute l'affaire prit des proportions impossibles, et éclata brutalement un beau dimanche matin ensoleillé (Steve commençait juste à ne plus mettre trois écharpes autour de son cou).

Steve et Bucky se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour assister avec leurs amis à l'entraînement de l'équipe de Wampus, quand des cris et des acclamations résonnèrent dans la cour, et ils accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était Thor et Odin qui s'envoyaient sortilèges sur sortilèges ; Loki, très offensif, les enchaînait les uns après les autres ; Thor, lui, préférait l'esquive, et semblait avoir du mal à lancer des maléfices à son frère. À côté d'eux, Sif leur criait d'arrêter, et les amis habituels de Thor, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, observaient la scène en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur.

— Il faut les arrêter, dit Steve en faisant un pas en avant.

Bucky lui attrapa le poignet.

— Tu vas te prendre un maléfice si tu t'approches trop près, Steve. Laisse-les se défouler, ils en ont bien besoin.

Au bout d'un moment, Sif partit chercher un enseignant, et revint avec Erik Selvig, le professeur d'astronomie, qui se précipita vers eux en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?! s'écria-t-il. On ne se bat pas à l'intérieur du château !

— C'est parfait, répliqua Loki d'une voix froide, puisque nous nous trouvons à l'extérieur.

Le professeur Selvig ne sembla pas apprécier son humour.

— Loki Odinson, vingt points en moins et une retenue, pour vous apprendre le respect ! Thor Odinson, une retenue également, pour vous être battu dans l'enceinte du château ! À présent, filez !

Malgré tout le mépris que Loki semblait avoir pour Selvig, il haussa les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur du château, et toute la foule qui les observait se dispersa. Le professeur Selvig, à quelques pas de Steve et Bucky, poussa un profond soupir.

— Ces deux-là, alors, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

— Tout va bien, professeur ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve.

Distraitement, Selvig tourna la tête vers lui.

— Quoi ? Oh, oui, merci, Rogers. Ils sont juste difficiles à gérer, c'est tout. Tout le monde ne parle que d'eux dans la salle des professeurs. Il va falloir que j'écrive une lettre à leur père… Mais je n'ai pas le temps, Karl m'a demandé d'aller chercher des herbes dans les Grottes Interdites pour ses potions…

— Vous voulez que j'y aille à votre place, professeur Selvig ? proposa Bucky, qui ne rêvait que d'entrer à nouveau dans les magnifiques Grottes Interdites.

— Merci, Barnes, sourit Selvig, mais je sais précisément ce dont a besoin le professeur Mordo pour sa potion, et je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer un élève faire une tâche qu'il m'a confiée personnellement.

— Je suis bon en botanique, vous savez, dit Bucky, légèrement piqué au vif. Je ne me tromperai pas.

— Je sais, mon garçon, mais je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. Par ailleurs, les Grottes sont interdites aux élèves. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vaquer à vos occupations. Allez, allez, dit-il en les poussant gentiment de la main.

La bande à Steve et Bucky se dirigea donc vers le terrain de Quidditch tandis que le professeur Selvig partait vers les Grottes, et Bucky soupira d'envie.

— Je devrais faire une carte des Grottes, aussi.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer que les Grottes étaient interdites pour une raison – parce qu'elles étaient pleines de crevasses et de ravins cachés et donc dangereuses – et que Bucky s'exposait à un châtiment bien plus pénible que l'occasionnelle retenue lorsqu'il se faisait prendre la nuit dans les couloirs du château.

— Allez, viens voir Raven s'entraîner, dit-il à la place.

Bucky s'illumina aussitôt.

— Ok !

.oOo.

A suivre.

* * *

A (plus ou moins) bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Erik Selvig

Salut tout le monde ! Ça faisait un bail ! Mon dieu, j'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis plus d'un an, quelle honte. Steve a donc eu 101 ans depuis le dernier chapitre... Bref, vous avez probablement tout oublié de cette fic, mais j'ai quand même deux trois autres chapitres à vous mettre en ligne avant la fin du tome 1 (soyons honnêtes, avec ma motivation du moment, les chances de voir un tome 2 sont minimes, mais sait-on jamais. C'est dommage, j'ai un plot parfaitement détaillé des tomes 3 à 7, mais avec un énorme trou d'air d'inspiration pour le tome 2, et j'ai déjà suffisamment honte de vous présenter un tome 1 où concrètement il ne se passe pas grand-chose, donc. Si vous tenez au tome 2 et que vous avez des idées de scénario ou de péripéties, ma foi, balancez donc en commentaire et j'en ferai peut-être un truc.)

Un énorme merci à **Meg** , ma bêta toujours irréprochable et toujours enthousiaste même quand c'est loin d'être parfait ( ̶ ̶o̶u̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶i̶n̶ ̶d̶'̶ê̶t̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶i̶e̶n̶ ̶ hum). MERCI !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Erik Selvig

.oOo.

Steve appréciait tous ses professeurs, à plus ou moins égale mesure (Chester Phillips était vraiment un cas particulier). Ses trois préférés étaient Maria Hill, Nick Fury et Phil Coulson, car ils avaient le don d'être proches des élèves tout en se montrant suffisamment distants pour garder de l'autorité ; mais il appréciait aussi beaucoup Mr. Jarvis, le professeur d'Histoire, avec son accent anglais, Karl Mordo, qui leur enseignait les potions, et Erik Selvig avec ses cours d'astronomie.

L'Astronomie était toujours un cours amusant. Déjà, ça se passait de nuit ; les mercredis soirs, lorsque le temps le permettait (si ce n'était pas le cas, le cours était reporté au lendemain ou au surlendemain – en cas de mauvais temps continuel, ils faisaient de la théorie), sur le coup de 22h, les Thunderbird et les Wampus de première année se dirigeaient vers la plus haute tour du château, dans l'aile ouest, où une grande terrasse au sommet leur permettait d'observer les étoiles. Lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'une salle de classe, ils descendaient à l'étage d'en dessous. Tous les élèves aimaient avoir des cours dans la soirée ; ça les changeait de leurs habitudes, et c'était toujours excitant de se balader dans le château la nuit (pour Steve, bien entendu – Bucky était depuis longtemps habitué).

Ensuite, le deuxième avantage, c'était le professeur Selvig lui-même. Bucky et ses amis l'appréciaient parce qu'il était extrêmement facile de faire ce qu'on voulait dans son cours, et ils en passaient la majorité à rire et à se faire mutuellement des blagues (et ils venaient ensuite tous copier sur Steve lorsque Selvig leur demandait de dessiner une carte du ciel à telle ou telle date). Steve, lui, l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'il était de toute évidence passionné par son travail, une passion qu'il essayait de leur transmettre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Aussi, comme il avait une question sur la position de Jupiter pour son prochain exposé, il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de se rendre au bureau du professeur Selvig, un soir, après le repas.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Selvig apparut légèrement échevelé, et les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, car il était d'ordinaire toujours souriant et avenant.

— Oui ? dit-il d'un ton brusque.

— Euh, professeur, j'aurais une question à vous poser, à propos de…

— Pas le temps, coupa aussitôt Selvig. Revenez plus tard.

Sans autre forme de procès, il claqua la porte, et Steve en resta comme deux ronds de flan, ses papiers et ses compas à la main. Dépité, il reprit la direction de sa chambre.

Bucky, assis à la table en train de faire ses devoirs (pour une fois ; il fallait dire, les examens approchaient doucement), leva la tête lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

— Ça va pas, Steve ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

— Selvig m'a rembarré, dit Steve en posant ses papiers sur la table. _Vraiment_ rembarré. Il m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Bucky leva un sourcil.

— Ah oui ? Peut-être qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Steve haussa les épaules. Selvig avait toujours été prévenant envers lui, et sa brusque rebuffade le décevait un peu.

— Retourne le voir demain, ça ira peut-être mieux, dit Bucky d'un ton apaisant.

Steve hocha la tête – c'était vrai, tout le monde avait des mauvais jours.

Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il retourna voir Selvig, celui-ci se montra tout aussi irrité.

— Encore vous, Rogers ? dit-il dès qu'il le vit. Je n'ai _pas le temps !_

— Mais professeur, j'ai juste une question rapide…

— Je me moque de vos questions ! s'exclama Selvig. Si vous croyez que ça m'intéresse ! Fichez-moi la paix !

À nouveau, la porte de son bureau fut claquée au nez de Steve, et celui-ci, cette fois, décida de ne pas s'avouer vaincu et de tambouriner dessus.

— Professeur ! Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

— Du vent, Rogers ! rugit la voix du professeur de l'autre côté de la cloison. Laissez-moi seul !

Steve attendit un instant, pour voir s'il changerait d'avis, mais la porte resta obstinément fermée, et il retourna dans sa chambre, éberlué.

— Bucky, Selvig est vraiment bizarre, murmura-t-il le lendemain à son ami pendant qu'ils prenaient leur repas au Réfectoire. Il m'a encore claqué la porte au nez hier soir.

Bucky jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs, où la plupart prenaient leur déjeuner, mais Selvig n'était pas là.

— Il est peut-être malade ? suggéra-t-il. Toi aussi, tu es toujours grognon quand tu es malade.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

— Même si c'était le cas, il n'irait pas jusqu'à crier sur un élève – un _bon_ élève, en plus – qui vient à sa porte lui poser des questions. Je te dis, il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter, Steve. C'est peut-être la pleine lune, c'est tout.

— Selvig n'est pas un loup-garou.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Steve soupira.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Tu ne dis que des bêtises.

Bucky eut un sourire malicieux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Tu me parles parce que tu _m'adores,_ évidemment.

— Et voilà qu'ils s'y remettent, souffla une voix derrière eux.

Bucky et Steve se tournèrent pour voir Dum Dum et le reste de la bande arriver pour le petit-déjeuner.

—Arrêtez avec les papouilles de bon matin, soupira Morita en s'asseyant à côté de Steve. On _sait_ que vous vous adorez, laissez les gens normaux bouffer tranquillement sans avoir envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciel.

Steve et Bucky, écarlates, baissèrent la tête dans leur assiette d'œufs au bacon, tandis que Monty s'installait en face d'eux et les regardait d'un air curieux.

— Je dois dire que je vous envie, parfois. Ça doit être génial d'avoir une amitié aussi fusionnelle.

— Parce que notre amitié n'est pas _fusionnelle_ , à nous ? s'offensa Dernier en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je suis blessé, James !

— Désolé, Jacques, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu t'occupes de moi quand je suis malade ou que tu me fasses des dessins pour que je les accroche au-dessus de mon lit.

— Tu peux parler ! s'exclama Dernier. La fois dernière, quand j'ai eu ma crise de foie à la St-Valentin, ce sont _eux_ qui se sont occupés de moi ! Toi, t'es resté à dormir comme une pierre dans ton lit.

— J'étais fatigué ! protesta Monty. Tu m'avais épuisé en parlant toute la journée !

Dernier le fixa, outré, tandis que Dum Dum éclatait d'un rire sonore.

— Entre vous aussi, c'est l'amour fou, on dirait.

— Vous avez fait votre devoir de Potions ? demanda Steve pour changer de sujet.

Comme prévu, la tablée entière grogna de dépit, et la conversation divergea, au grand soulagement de Steve et Bucky, sur les _quarante-cinq centimètres_ de parchemin qu'avait demandé le professeur Mordo sur les Philtres de Disparition. ( _Quarante-cinq !_ )

Steve, lui, oublia totalement le sujet Selvig, jusqu'à leur cours d'Astronomie, le lendemain soir. Bucky, qui n'écoutait jamais, ne vit aucune différence ; pour Steve, elle était flagrante.

— Attends, Bucky, dit-il alors qu'ils revenaient vers leur chambre après le cours. Il a lu le manuel ! Il ne fait _jamais_ ça d'habitude, il explique toujours tout ! Là, on aurait dit un robot.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.

— T'exagères, Steve. Il était pas _si_ différent que ça. Je te dis, il doit juste être sur les nerfs, en ce moment, c'est tout. Avec le Tournoi, tout ça.

— Pourquoi le Tournoi le mettrait sur les nerfs ? Il n'y participe même pas.

— Si, en tant que juge.

— Dans ce cas, le professeur Hill aussi, et pourtant, elle est comme d'habitude.

Bucky jeta un regard agacé à Steve.

— T'es têtu comme une mule, hein ? Parles-en à un prof, alors, puisque t'es persuadé que quelque chose ne va pas.

Steve hocha la tête d'un air résolu.

— T'as raison. Demain, je vais voir un prof.

Son choix se porta sur Phil Coulson – en dehors du fait qu'il était toujours très attentif à ce que Steve avait à dire et qu'il enseignait sa matière préférée, c'était aussi le premier cours qu'ils avaient le lendemain. À la fin de l'heure, Steve resta après le départ des élèves, et Coulson leva un regard surpris vers lui.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Rogers ?

— Professeur, hésita Steve (maintenant qu'il était sur le point d'expliquer ses inquiétudes, il se sentait brusquement intimidé à l'idée qu'il se faisait peut-être des films. Néanmoins, il continua sur sa lancée). Vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Selvig est bizarre, en ce moment ?

— Bizarre ? répéta Coulson en levant un sourcil surpris. Pourquoi ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, il… Je le trouve bizarre, c'est tout. Il réagit bizarrement, depuis quelques jours. Il m'a claqué la porte au nez deux fois lorsque je suis allé lui poser des questions sur un devoir d'Astronomie.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué, dit Coulson d'un air pensif. Je l'observerai, si tu y tiens. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Steve. À tous les coups, il est stressé par quelque chose, c'est tout.

 _Oui, mais quoi ?_ songea Steve. Toutefois, il n'osa pas insister, et hocha la tête en remerciant le professeur Coulson, un peu déçu.

— Tu vois, dit Bucky lorsque Steve l'eut rejoint et lui eut raconté sa conversation, je te l'avais bien dit. Tu te fais trop de souci, Stevie.

— Moui, répondit Steve, pas convaincu.

.oOo.

Deux jours plus tard, Bucky se rallia à sa cause de façon tout à fait inattendue.

C'était un samedi matin et Bucky, comme à son habitude, était parti observer l'entraînement de Quidditch, tandis que Steve était resté à l'intérieur pour lire et faire ses devoirs.

Lorsque Bucky revint, il avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru, et les yeux écarquillés. Steve, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où il avait posé un coussin, leva la tête vers lui, étonné de le voir dans cet état.

— Selvig m'a bousculé et il m'a dit de dégager ! s'exclama Bucky.

— _Quoi ?!_ dit Steve, éberlué, en reposant son livre. Comment ça ?

— Je revenais du terrain, et je passais dans un couloir, et il arrivait en sens inverse. On s'est rencontrés à l'intersection et il m'a donné un coup d'épaule, et quand je me suis mis à râler, avant de savoir que c'était lui, il s'est tourné vers moi et il a aboyé : « Dégagez, Barnes ! » d'un ton furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

— Tu vois ! s'exclama Steve en descendant de son rebord, triomphant. Tu vois que quelque chose cloche !

— Oui, c'était vraiment bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, tu crois ?

— Aucune idée. Les professeurs n'ont rien remarqué, apparemment. Coulson ne m'a rien dit depuis la fois dernière. On est vraiment les seuls à s'en être rendus compte ?

— Je ne sais pas. Et puis d'abord, ça date de quand ?

— Depuis la dispute de Thor avec Loki, non ? Quand il les a séparés… Après, il m'a tout de suite paru bizarre.

— Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de spécial, cette dispute… Oh ! Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? demanda Bucky, excité.

— J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être quelque chose d'autorisé par le règlement.

— On devrait s'infiltrer dans son bureau !

Steve se leva, ébahi.

— Bucky, t'es dingue ?! On se ferait renvoyer !

— Mais non. Quill ne s'est pas fait renvoyer alors qu'il a _défiguré_ Ronan l'Accusateur.

— Mais c'est parce que tout le monde savait que c'était Ronan qui avait commencé ! Et en plus, il était content de ses cicatrices, ce taré. Là, on pénètre illégalement dans le _bureau_ d'un _professeur !_

— Bon, tu veux savoir ce qu'il a ou pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouve la réponse dans son bureau.

— On ne la trouvera pas ailleurs non plus, de toute façon. Alors, partant ?

Steve poussa un profond soupir. On pouvait toujours compter sur Bucky pour violer le règlement.

— Ok, finit-il par céder. Ok.

.oOo.

Pour mettre leur plan à exécution, ils attendirent le lundi soir, car ils savaient que Selvig avait cours de 21h à 22h avec l'autre partie de leur promotion, les élèves de Serpent Cornu et de Pukwudgie. Cachés au coin du couloir, ils attendirent de voir le professeur sortir de son bureau et refermer la porte derrière lui ; Bucky donna un coup de coude à Steve lorsqu'il le vit utiliser un sortilège particulier.

— _Maxima Claustrum,_ chuchota-t-il, mais pas assez faiblement pour que Steve et Bucky ne l'entendent pas.

Un halo bleu entoura la serrure, et Steve jeta un regard à Bucky. Ils attendirent que Selvig se soit éloigné pour chuchoter.

— Il en prend des précautions pour fermer sa porte, dit Steve.

— Je te l'avais dit. Il cache un truc dans son bureau. Heureusement, maintenant qu'on sait quel sort il a utilisé, on peut le défaire rapidement, dit Bucky.

À pas de loup, ils s'approchèrent de la porte, et Bucky tapota sa baguette sur la serrure.

— _Maxima Apertum,_ murmura-t-il.

Le halo bleu réapparut et explosa avec un petit bruit de verre brisé ; Bucky ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Steve d'entrer.

— _Maxima Claustrum,_ murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui (car Bucky Barnes était un garçon de précautions).

— Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, alors ? demanda Steve, debout au beau milieu de la pièce.

Il était déjà venu quelques fois pour poser des questions, et auparavant, Selvig l'avait toujours fait entrer ; mais il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel dans la pièce. Il y avait partout des instruments de mesure, des télescopes, des cartes du ciel, un mini-système solaire qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, près du plafond, et dont le Soleil éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'ils parviennent à y voir même sans allumer de lampe.

— Tout ce qui a l'air particulier, répondit Bucky.

Malheureusement, beaucoup de choses avaient l'air particulières, et rien ne leur semblait convenir.

Brusquement, cinq minutes après qu'ils soient entrés, une voix résonna derrière la porte (« _Maxima Apertum ! »_ ) et un petit bruit de verre brisé résonna dans la pièce. Horrifié, Bucky tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit les derniers fragments du halo bleu se dissiper.

— Steve ! chuchota-t-il. Cache-toi, vite !

Steve, le cœur battant, n'eut que le temps de plonger derrière le bureau avec Bucky avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le professeur Selvig, qui avait de toute évidence oublié quelque chose.

— Ma carte, ma carte, murmurait celui-ci. Où est-elle…

Avec horreur, Steve, sous le bureau, vit les pieds de Selvig se rapprocher de lui, avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de se diriger vers un autre pan de mur.

— Ah ! dit-il. La voilà.

Il y eut un bruit de froissement de papier et de tissu ; Selvig venait probablement de mettre la carte dans sa poche. Mais au lieu de retourner vers la porte comme Steve et Bucky s'y attendaient, il se dirigea vers l'autre mur. Bucky, relevant légèrement la tête par-dessus le bureau, le vit avancer vers une gargouille, au coin du mur.

— Saturnica, chuchota-t-il.

Un bruit de pierre en train d'être déplacée se fit aussitôt entendre, et une étrange lumière bleue emplit la pièce.

— Ooh, murmura Selvig d'un air extasié. Tu es tellement magnifique.

Bucky et Steve échangèrent un regard stupéfait – de là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas à qui s'adressait Selvig, mais son ton plein de tendresse était assez inquiétant.

— Je dois te laisser, continua Selvig, mais je reviens tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Malgré tout, il resta encore planté une trentaine de secondes devant la gargouille, puis il lâcha un profond soupir et recula. Bucky et Steve se recroquevillèrent sous le bureau, mais Selvig ne s'approcha pas. Il attendit que le bruit de pierre résonne à nouveau, puis sortit du bureau, en refermant la porte avec le même sortilège.

Après avoir attendu un moment pour s'assurer qu'il était bien parti, Steve et Bucky se regardèrent.

— C'était _quoi,_ ça ? murmura Bucky.

— Je sais pas, mais ça ne me plaît pas trop…

Après s'être prudemment relevé, Bucky s'avança vers la gargouille, qui le fixait d'un air vide. À côté de lui, Steve sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Bucky lui jeta un regard incertain, puis il prit une profonde respiration et lâcha d'une voix faible :

— Saturnica.

Aussitôt, la gargouille pivota, révélant un socle de pierre où était posé un coussin de velours ; dessus, une étrange pierre bleue brillait avec force.

Bucky la considéra avec stupéfaction.

— C'est à ça qu'il parlait ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais qu'il communiquait avec _quelqu'un_ , moi.

— Quelqu'un enfermé dans un coin de mur ? répondit Steve d'un ton sarcastique.

— On ne sait jamais, avec les sorciers.

Ça, Steve devait admettre que c'était vrai. Ébloui par la luminosité de la pierre et la beauté de sa couleur bleue, sans vraiment réfléchir, il tendit la main pour la prendre ; Bucky l'arrêta brusquement, en agrippant sa main avec force.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Sois pas crétin, Steve ! T'as vu l'effet qu'elle a sur Selvig ? Il lui parle comme si c'était son bébé. Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle te fasse pareil ?

Steve, confondu, baissa la main.

— Mais elle est belle…

— Et dangereuse, insista Bucky. Ne jamais toucher un objet magique à mains nues si on ne sait pas d'où il provient. Je te parie que Selvig l'a touchée sans protection et que c'est ça qui lui a détraqué l'esprit.

Steve hocha la tête, mais il fut incapable de détourner son regard de la pierre. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'en arracha avec difficulté et se tourna vers Bucky.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

— Tu crois que si on lui prend, il redeviendra comme avant ?

— Aucune idée. On ne ferait pas plutôt mieux d'en parler à un professeur ?

— Tu as essayé d'en parler à Coulson et il ne t'a pas pris au sérieux. En plus, il faudrait leur expliquer _pourquoi_ on fouillait dans le bureau de Selvig, et on se prendrait des fameuses retenues. (Il n'avait pas tort, songea Steve.) Moi, je propose qu'on la prenne.

— Tu viens de dire qu'on ne pouvait pas la toucher, fit remarquer Steve.

— Oui, _à mains nues._ Si on se protège, il n'y aura probablement pas de problème.

— Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On ne va pas la ramener dans notre chambre, quand même.

Bucky lui fit un petit sourire.

— T'inquiète, j'ai une super cachette.

— Une super cachette ? soupira Steve. Si tu veux la mettre dans les Grottes…

— Non, mais hé, c'était pas mal non plus, note. Mais j'ai mieux. Tu verras.

Steve lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais Bucky se penchait déjà vers la pierre.

— C'est dingue, cette couleur, murmura-t-il. Tu sens que ça pourrait t'attirer facilement.

— Tu crois que Selvig l'a trouvée récemment ? Que c'est vraiment ça qui a provoqué son changement d'attitude ?

— Je pense. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

— Un millier de choses, dit Steve d'un ton plein d'évidence. C'est pas parce qu'il _parle_ à une pierre que ça explique tout.

— Eh ben, on lui prend, et on verra comment il réagit, dit Bucky. Alors... Comment faire…

— En se protégeant avec notre manche ?

— Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Il faudrait un truc plus résistant. Attends.

Bucky se mit à fouiller dans le bureau pour trouver quelque chose qui aurait fait l'affaire, tandis que Steve continuait à fixer la pierre, fasciné. Il lui semblait presque avoir l'impression qu'elle lui murmurait des choses – des choses magnifiques, que lui seul pouvait comprendre…

— Ah ! s'exclama Bucky, en le sortant de sa rêverie. Des gants en peau de dragon ! Ça ira bien, ça.

Steve, nerveux, le regarda enfiler un gant et tendre la main vers la pierre.

— J'ai un mauvais feeling à propos de tout ça, dit-il à voix basse. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

—Écoute, si on voit que c'est une mauvaise idée, on viendra la remettre, et puis voilà tout. On connaît le mot de passe de la gargouille.

Steve retint son souffle – Bucky saisit la pierre.

— Elle est lourde, murmura-t-il, surpris.

— Et maintenant ?

— Et maintenant, on se taille, vite ! On va l'amener dans la cachette. _Maxima Apertum,_ murmura-t-il pour débloquer la porte.

Steve prit bien soin de la refermer avec le même sortilège derrière, et Bucky et lui se mirent à courir à toute allure à travers les couloirs du château, la pierre dans la poche de Bucky, le gant autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Bucky s'arrête devant une statue. Steve appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé ; ils avaient monté sept étages.

— C'est ici, murmura-t-il.

Le couloir n'était pas très fréquenté – _pas du tout_ fréquenté, en fait – car il était très haut dans l'aile Sud, et il n'y avait que de vieilles salles de classe désaffectées et d'anciennes réserves de matériel. Bucky leva le nez vers la statue, qui représentait un vieux mage inconnu, les traits anguleux, la tête surmontée d'une coiffe de plumes, la baguette en l'air. Puis il leva sa main libre, toucha du bout de sa baguette celle de pierre de la statue, et lâcha d'une voix claire : « Calme et puissance ! ».

Le socle de la statue glissa sur le côté, et une porte s'ouvrit derrière son endroit habituel, donnant sur une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Steve le regarda bouche bée.

— C'est Coahoma le Glorieux ? demanda-t-il.

Tout au long de l'année, il avait prêté beaucoup d'attention aux cours d'Histoire dispensés par Mr. Jarvis, et Coahoma le Glorieux était le chef d'une des six importantes tribus indiennes de sorciers, notamment connu pour ses exploits lors des guerres contre les colons venus d'Europe. Avant de participer à chaque combat, il criait sa devise, "calme et puissance", et sortit victorieux de beaucoup de batailles.

— Comment tu savais que c'était lui ? demanda Steve, étonné. Comment tu as trouvé le mot de passe ?

— C'est Logan qui me l'a dit. Il jure que personne ne connaît cet endroit, à part lui et moi. Et toi, maintenant.

— Wow, dit Steve, impressionné. T'es dans ses bonnes grâces, dis donc.

Bucky eut un petit sourire mutin et haussa une épaule, l'air faussement nonchalant.

— Allez, viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. On ne devrait pas être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

Bucky entra dans la salle secrète, la baguette allumée ; Steve le suivit à pas prudents. Alors qu'ils avançaient, les torches au mur s'allumèrent toutes seules.

— C'est une bibliothèque secrète ? demanda-t-il confondu.

À part le mur du fond, tous les autres murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines de livres, aux reliures de cuir usé, brun, rouge, vert, noir. Au milieu de la pièce, deux fauteuils confortables se faisaient face autour d'une petite table ronde. Il régnait une odeur de vieux papier, et Steve avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

— Pas exactement, dit tout de même Bucky. Apparemment, c'est une "bibliothèque sur besoin".

— Une quoi ?

— C'est son nom, d'après Logan. Avant d'y entrer, si on pense très fort à une information dont on a besoin, tous les livres qui pourront nous renseigner sur le sujet apparaîtront dans les étagères. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas les emporter avec soi, sinon ils se mettent à hurler, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

— Oooh, dit Steve fasciné. C'est génial ! Moins pratique qu'Internet quand même, remarque, mais génial. Et là, tu as pensé à quoi ?

— À rien, je suis venu pour cacher la pierre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les livres, du coup.

Steve en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit. Le livre, en cuir rouge, s'intitulait "Les Mystères d'Ilvermorny". En le feuilletant rapidement, Steve découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il listait les uns à la suite des autres tous les mystères du château et donnait des explications dessus, y compris la Pièce à Piège où Bucky s'était fait enfermer, et la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment.

— Bucky ! s'exclama Steve. Je crois que tu adorerais celui-ci…

Bucky, intrigué, y jeta un regard, et lâcha une exclamation ébahie.

— Wow ! Mais c'est parfait ! Voyons voir…

Il lut toute la partie du bouquin qui concernait la pièce où ils se trouvaient, et hocha la tête.

— Voilà, c'est écrit là. Logan avait raison. Viens, Steve, je vais te montrer.

Bucky l'entraîna vers le mur du fond ; contrairement aux autres, il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque mais un petit renfoncement en forme d'arc, haut, large et profond d'une quarantaine de centimètres, dont les bords étaient ornés de dentelle de pierre à la façon des églises gothiques. Ça paraissait être l'endroit parfait pour exposer quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien dans le renfoncement.

Bucky eut un sourire.

— Regarde, Steve.

Lentement, il tendit la main, et lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la petite alcôve, Steve, médusé, la vit disparaître, ainsi que la pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

— Bucky ! s'exclama-t-il. Ta main !

— C'est rien, t'inquiète, elle est toujours là, juste invisible. Hop, je pose la pierre…

Lorsque Bucky retira sa main, qui redevint visible au fur et à mesure qu'il la reculait, il ne tenait plus la pierre. Pourtant, le renfoncement était tout aussi vide.

Steve cligna des yeux.

— C'est… C'est une illusion d'optique ?

— C'est mieux que ça, sourit Bucky. C'est la cachette de rêve. Tiens, Steve, mets ça.

Bucky enleva le gant en peau de dragon, et le tendit à Steve qui lui jeta un regard méfiant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas essayer de reprendre la pierre.

Légèrement sur ses gardes, Steve enfila le gant, qui était trop grand pour lui, et qui conservait la chaleur de la main de Bucky, et tendit le bras à travers l'alcôve. Tout comme pour Bucky, son bras disparut. (Aucune sensation n'accompagnait la disparition ; si Steve n'avait pas regardé sa main, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.)

— Maintenant, essaie de trouver la pierre, lui dit Bucky.

La main invisible, Steve tâtonna pour trouver l'endroit où Bucky l'avait posée. En moins de dix secondes, il se rendit à l'évidence : le renfoncement était complètement vide.

— Je la trouve pas ! déclara-t-il, excédé. J'ai beau passer ma main sur la surface, il n'y a rien de rien.

— Et c'est toute la beauté de cette cachette, dit Bucky d'un ton plein de déférence. Seul celui qui a posé l'objet dans cette alcôve peut le récupérer.

Steve retira sa main et fixa Bucky, les yeux écarquillés.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui. Si je sors la pierre et que tu la redéposes dedans, je ne pourrai pas la trouver.

— Bucky, c'est génial ! s'exclama Steve, sincèrement impressionné.

— Avec ça, aucun risque que Selvig la retrouve, et aucun risque non plus qu'on se fasse prendre.

— Parfait, dit Steve. Bon, on devrait rentrer à la chambre, maintenant qu'on a caché la pierre.

Bucky décida de rester un peu dans la salle pour étudier le livre que Steve avait sorti (c'était toujours intéressant, mais il ne pouvait pas le ramener avec lui dans sa chambre), et Steve, lui, décida de rentrer avant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de vagabondage de nuit dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, il avait légèrement mauvaise conscience d'avoir pris la pierre au professeur Selvig, mais c'était pour son bien – il en était sincèrement persuadé.

(Et bien entendu, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait complètement tort.)

.oOo.

Dès le lendemain, Steve et Bucky comprirent tout de suite que la disparition de la pierre avait été remarquée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Réfectoire, Selvig était là, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux injectés de sang, complètement débraillé, et fixait élèves et professeurs avec le même regard suspicieux et mauvais ; de là où il était, Steve pouvait voir Nick Fury, Maria Hill et Phil Coulson lui adresser des regards surpris, avant que Nick Fury ne finisse par se lever pour aller lui parler. Steve était bien sûr trop loin pour entendre les mots échangés, mais il vit clairement Selvig rabrouer sèchement Fury, et celui-ci se rasseoir en fronçant les sourcils.

Bucky, en s'asseyant à côté de Steve, pinça les lèvres, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Quant à leurs amis, ils avaient beau être habituellement distraits, ils ne manquèrent pas non plus (comme le reste de l'école, à vrai dire) de remarquer l'état pitoyable de Selvig.

— Wow, lâcha Dum Dum, interloqué. Il s'est fait plaquer par sa femme ou quoi ?

— Il a l'air curieusement désespéré et furieux en même temps, observa Monty pensivement.

— Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit sa femme, dit Morita. Sa fureur a l'air tournée vers nous. T'as vu comment il vient de fusiller du regard Peter Quill ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— Et ces valises sous les yeux ! nota Gabe. Elles font la taille du Texas.

— C'est bizarre, conclut Dernier en poignardant son bacon avec sa fourchette.

Steve et Bucky se gardèrent bien de dire quoi que ce soit, et se contentèrent de jouer les étonnés lorsque leurs amis demandèrent leur opinion sur le sujet.

La situation dura deux jours, durant laquelle ils virent se dégrader à vue d'œil la santé mentale de Selvig ; Steve commençait sincèrement à regretter de lui avoir volé la pierre, lorsque ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Steve et Bucky venaient de sortir de leur cours de Duel & Défense, et papotaient avec leurs amis. Le sujet à la mode était bien sûr Selvig – tout le monde en parlait dans le château. Une rumeur disait que Fury lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, et que Selvig avait répondu sèchement que tout allait bien et qu'il le priait de se mêler de ses affaires (il avait même lâché, selon Peter Quill, qui avait des oreilles partout : « c'est quand même malheureux de n'avoir qu'un seul œil et de l'envoyer regarder chez son voisin plutôt que chez soi » – Fury n'avait certainement pas dû être content) ; en dehors de ça, les élèves n'en savaient pas plus.

(Et les professeurs non plus, finalement : Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury s'étaient relayés pour demander à Selvig ce qui n'allait pas, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu leur dire, et comme agir de façon étrange n'était pas un crime, ils avaient été obligés de le laisser vaquer à ses occupations.)

Ils quittaient donc la salle de cours, bavardant avec animation, lorsqu'un élève bouscula Steve, qui renversa le contenu de son sac par terre.

— Eh ! cria Bucky. Tu pourrais t'excuser !

Mais le garçon, comme Steve le remarqua en levant les yeux vers lui, était Brock Rumlow, un élève parfaitement désagréable en troisième année chez Wampus, et il ne s'excusait jamais. Il leur jeta un regard mauvais en passant à côté d'eux, et Steve s'accroupit au sol pour ramasser ses affaires.

— Allez-y, partez devant, dit-il à ses amis, allez, je vous rattrape.

Mais Bucky s'agenouilla aussitôt pour aider Steve à ramasser ses affaires, tandis que les Commandos Hurlants les attendaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les plumes et les manuels de Steve avaient volé partout, et il se tourna pour récupérer un Rapeltout prêté par Dernier qui avait roulé dans un coin, quand une voix rugit :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Steve et Bucky, toujours à genoux, levèrent les yeux : Selvig, qui passait dans le couloir, s'était arrêté devant eux, le visage rouge de fureur, les yeux exorbités.

— Euh… Mon sac est tombé, expliqua Steve, étonné. Je ramasse mes affaires…

— Je me fiche de vos affaires, petit imbécile, je parle de ça !

Il se pencha et saisit quelque chose qui traînait sur le sol après avoir glissé du sac de Steve, et Bucky et lui pâlirent terriblement quand ils virent de quoi il s'agissait.

— Mes gants ! vociféra-t-il. À moi ! Qui ont disparu en même temps ! C'était vous ! Vous êtes un voleur ! Rendez-la-moi ! Elle est à moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée dans les Grottes ! RENDEZ-LA MOI !

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu réagir, Selvig, dans un état de colère tel qu'il oublia complètement de se servir de sa magie, attrapa Steve par le col de son uniforme et le claqua contre le mur de pierre, les pieds à vingt centimètres du sol.

— Professeur Selvig ! hurla Bucky en attrapant son bras. Arrêtez !

À quelques mètres d'eux, leurs amis les fixaient, tous trop médusés pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Silence ! rugit Selvig.

Il repoussa Bucky avec une telle force que celui-ci retomba brutalement sur les fesses.

— Où est-elle, Rogers ? Dites-moi où elle est, ou je vous jure que je vous ferai boire le plus puissant des sérums de vérité de Karl Mordo, et vous m'avouerez tout, même vos secrets les plus honteux, vos pires souvenirs !

Steve, étranglé par le poing de Selvig qui se pressait contre sa gorge, ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson sans que l'air n'y entre ou n'en sorte. Son visage était en train de devenir tout rouge.

— Professeur ! cria à nouveau Bucky, désespéré.

Si Selvig, à ce moment-là, décida de reposer Steve, ce fut pour mieux lui asséner une gifle retentissante qui le projeta par terre. Steve s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, toussant et crachant du sang, et Bucky, avec horreur, vit Selvig sortir sa baguette, lorsqu'une voix tonna :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Avec un soulagement si puissant qu'il eut envie de pleurer, Bucky leva les yeux vers Nick Fury, qui était sorti de sa classe et avait assisté à la gifle.

— Le professeur Selvig s'en prend à Steve ! s'exclama Bucky. Il est devenu complètement dingue !

Il était évident, aux yeux de n'importe qui, que Selvig avait perdu la tête. Échevelé, les yeux fous, la bave aux lèvres, il était en train de lever sa baguette et s'apprêtait à jeter un sortilège à Steve ; mais Nick Fury, plus rapide, pointa la sienne dans sa direction.

— _Stupéfix !_

Selvig fut projeté en avant et s'écrasa face contre terre, un peu plus loin, complètement immobile. Un grand silence tomba sur le couloir.

— Steve ! s'écria finalement Bucky en se précipitant sur lui. Ça va ? Il t'a fait mal ? Tu arrives à respirer ?

Steve, à moitié allongé sur le sol, les mains posées à plat, essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration, mais il n'arrivait pas à inhaler, et lâchait des râles horribles à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

— Merde, merde, merde, marmonna Bucky.

Nick Fury s'accroupit à côté de lui, l'air soucieux.

— Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

— Non ! dit Bucky. Claire ne pourra rien faire. Il faut d'abord que je trouve son inhalateur. Il a dû tomber de son sac…

Sans prêter attention au regard médusé de Fury, il se mit à fouiller de façon frénétique pour le petit tube (Steve continuait à essayer d'inspirer sans succès), et lâcha finalement un « ah! » triomphant en le repérant sur le sol, un peu plus loin.

Avec la rapidité de l'expérience, il releva la tête de Steve, lui fourra l'inhalateur dans la bouche, et appuya trois fois ; après quelques secondes horriblement longues, les râles de Steve se calmèrent, et l'air put enfin entrer dans ses poumons.

— Crise d'asthme, expliqua Bucky à Fury. Bizarrement, les sorciers n'ont jamais d'asthme. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi on n'a pas de sort pour le guérir. Ça va, Stevie ?

Autour d'eux, les Commandos et Fury les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Steve hocha la tête difficilement.

— Merci, Buck, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Bucky lui lâcha le visage, et Steve reposa la tête sur le sol de pierre et ferma les yeux, épuisé, la respiration encore erratique. La joue sur laquelle Selvig l'avait frappé était écarlate, et un mince filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Fury se releva.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Selvig a attaqué Rogers ?

— Aucune idée, mentit Bucky avec aisance.

— Rumlow avait bousculé Steve et son sac s'était renversé, dit Dum Dum qui s'était rapproché. Steve était en train de ramasser. Selvig – je veux dire, le professeur Selvig – a complètement pété les plombs.

— Il est devenu dingo, murmura Dernier. Attaquer un élève comme ça ! Steve aurait pu être gravement blessé !

Fury fronça les sourcils.

— J'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire, dit-il d'une voix sévère. Je vais transporter le professeur Selvig dans mon bureau pour découvrir de quoi il retourne. Barnes, amenez Rogers à l'infirmerie. Je viendrai vous interroger après. Tous les autres, retournez en cours, plus vite que ça ! Et pas un mot de cette histoire à quiconque avant que je ne sache ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Tout le monde se dispersa sans demander son reste, et Fury n'attendit pas avant de faire léviter le corps inerte de Selvig dans l'air en direction de son bureau, qui n'était pas très éloigné.

Bucky se pencha vers Steve.

— Ça va, Steve ? On va à l'infirmerie, viens.

Avec difficulté, Steve se releva, et Bucky lui prit le bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules, attrapant son poignet de sa main droite, avant de passer le bras gauche dans son dos pour le soutenir. Steve était si léger qu'il aurait pu le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas du tout.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'infirmerie. Les jambes de Steve tremblaient, et Bucky devait le soutenir sans cesse pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas.

— Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas… lui parler de la pierre, murmura Steve au bout d'un moment, dans un couloir vide.

— C'est ce que j'allais te dire, répondit Bucky, préoccupé. Il faut qu'on fasse les innocents jusqu'au bout, sinon on risque de se faire renvoyer. En plus, je pense que Selvig ne lui dira rien.

— Tu crois ?

— Oui. T'as pas vu ? Il n'a même pas osé la mentionner. Il disait juste "où est-elle?". Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie que les autres connaissent son existence.

— Peut-être…

— On fait semblant de rien, alors. Ok ?

— Ok, murmura Steve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Claire Temple n'était pas là ; c'était son infirmier, Arnim Zola, qui était de garde. Bucky, sans savoir pourquoi, détestait instinctivement Zola, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion ; l'important, c'était qu'il soigne Steve.

Arnim Zola était désagréable, mais il n'était pas moins compétent que Claire ; il fit boire à Steve une potion qui lui soulagea les bronches et la gorge, et soigna sa lèvre fendue ainsi que ses bleus et bosses là où Selvig l'avait cogné contre le mur ; puis il lui indiqua de se coucher dans un lit et de se reposer un peu, à la suite de quoi il regagna son bureau.

Bucky se posa sur une chaise à côté de Steve et soupira.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça, dit-il.

— Moi non plus, dit Steve. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il nous attaquerait.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que Fury va lui dire ?

— Aucune idée. Mais ça ne me donne pas envie d'assister au prochain cours d'Astronomie.

Bucky non plus – par ailleurs, il voyait mal Selvig donner cours après l'état de rage qu'il avait démontré dans le couloir.

— C'est quoi, cette pierre, Bucky ?

— Aucune idée, mais on ferait mieux de la garder cachée, si c'est l'effet qu'elle provoque sur les gens…

— Je crois aussi, murmura Steve avant de bâiller. Fiou… J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

— C'est la potion. Dors, Stevie. Je reste à côté de toi.

— Ok. Merci, Buck. Pour l'inhalateur et pour le reste.

— Toujours, mon pote.

Steve eut un léger sourire, puis il ferma les yeux – l'instant d'après, il dormait déjà.

.oOo.

Pendant que Steve dormait, Bucky fut convoqué chez Nick Fury. Celui-ci avait en permanence les sourcils froncés, mais cette fois, son air renfrogné battait des records. Bucky n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les fesses.

— Entrez, Barnes, dit Fury sèchement, assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées.

(Le problème, avec Fury, c'était qu'il était toujours plus ou moins sec ; impossible de savoir à sa tête s'il comptait renvoyer Bucky ou non.)

— Euh… Où est le professeur Selvig ? demanda Bucky en s'asseyant prudemment dans la chaise en face du bureau.

— Envoyé chez le directeur Pierce, répondit Fury. Il est inadmissible pour un professeur de frapper un élève. C'est sans doute le renvoi qui l'attend.

Bucky hocha la tête lentement.

— Je veux entendre votre version des faits, dit Fury. J'interrogerai Rogers quand il sera réveillé.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux vous dire, professeur, déglutit Bucky. Steve et moi, on était dans le couloir avec nos amis, on sortait de votre cours. Un élève a bousculé Steve, qui a renversé son sac. On ramassait ses affaires quand le professeur Selvig s'est mis à lui crier dessus. Il l'a plaqué contre le mur. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il m'a repoussé et je suis tombé par terre.

— Oui, mais _pourquoi ?_ demanda Fury (et c'était précisément la question à laquelle Bucky ne voulait pas répondre).

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de son professeur. Mais Steve et moi, on avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air bizarre, depuis quelque temps.

— Oui, Coulson m'a dit que Rogers lui en avait parlé. Nous avons essayé d'en toucher un mot à Selvig, mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

— Est-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi il avait frappé Steve ? demanda Bucky, le cœur battant sous l'effet du stress.

(Si Selvig avait dit à Fury que Steve et lui avaient volé sa pierre, ils risquaient de prendre cher. Bucky était plutôt confiant à propos de la fiabilité de sa cachette, mais rien n'était jamais certain.)

— Non, soupira Fury. Quand je l'ai réanimé, il s'est mis à hurler sans discontinuer, et je n'ai pas pu en tirer quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il a peut-être ingéré une mauvaise potion par accident, ou alors il a touché une plante vénéneuse dans la forêt… Il semble avoir perdu l'esprit.

Bucky se rappela brusquement de ce qu'avait dit Selvig – les Grottes. Il avait trouvé la pierre dans les Grottes Interdites. À bien y repenser, c'était à partir de ce jour-là que son état avait commencé à changer (et ce n'était pas à cause de la dispute entre Loki et Thor, comme Bucky et Steve l'avaient cru au début).

Selvig était donc parti chercher des plantes pour les potions de Karl Mordo dans les Grottes, et il avait trouvé la pierre, l'avait probablement touchée à mains nues, et il était devenu fou.

— Comment va Rogers ? demanda finalement Fury.

— M. Zola lui a donné une potion. Il a encore mal à la gorge, il a la voix rauque et les yeux un peu injectés de sang, mais il respire normalement. Il se repose, là.

— Bon, dit Fury en hochant la tête. Bien joué, le coup de l'inhalateur.

Bucky haussa une épaule.

— Steve est souvent malade. Je suis son garde-malade personnel, puisque sa mère n'est pas là. Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de lui.

— Je vais envoyer un courrier à Mrs Rogers pour lui faire part de ce qui s'est passé et lui présenter mes plus profondes excuses. Un enseignant n'a pas à se comporter d'une telle manière envers ses élèves.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera, s'il est renvoyé ? Pour nos cours ?

— Ce sera au directeur Pierce d'en décider, répondit Fury. Vous serez tous informés de la situation en temps et en heure. Vous êtes _sûr_ que vous ne savez pas pourquoi Selvig s'en est pris à Steve ?

Bucky fit de son mieux pour prendre l'air le plus innocent possible.

— Non, monsieur.

— Bon, soupira Fury. Vous pouvez sortir. Demandez à Rogers de venir me voir lorsqu'il sortira de l'infirmerie.

— Oui, professeur.

Bucky se hâta de sortir du bureau de Fury avant que celui-ci ne décide de lui faire subir un interrogatoire plus poussé, et se précipita vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver Steve.

Tout compte fait, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé.


End file.
